


Harry Potter and the Primogenitor Plan

by Nightmelody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Marriage Contracts, Rescued Harry, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 71,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmelody/pseuds/Nightmelody
Summary: Arcturus Black, in failing health, receives a vision of the Black Family Progenitor, Caderyn.  TheProgenitor has a plan. If followed, it will strengthen the Family Black for a millennium. Arcturus also learns the true meaning of Toujours Pur. He calls together the remaining family, except for Sirius, a group of elderly women. Arcturus desires to see Harry Potter before he dies. This summer, when Harry goes to Diagon Alley to purchase his Hogwarts supplies, will be the perfect opportunity.
Relationships: Arcturus Black/Petunia Dursley, Millicent Bulstrode/Harry Potter
Comments: 60
Kudos: 442





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter One: The Black Family Meeting

From his deathbed Arcturus gathered the old women: Violetta Bulstrode, Cassiopia Black, Callidora Longbottom, Lysandra Yaxley, Hesper Gamp, Cedrella Weasley. Several of them lived in Black Towers, his castle on the western coast, with him. He called back the ones who were disowned, including Andromeda Tonks and Augusta Longbottom. 

Despite their age, the family black was still a handsome one. Andromeda, being still a young woman, was quite a beauty.

Arcturus, still a handsome man, though thin, sat in a wheelchair with a fur robe over his knees. A house elf stood behind him, wearing Black livery, a handsome black suit with tails and a gray striped vest, white shirt. The Black family crest was embroidered with magical thread on the right breast, shining brightly.

He held up a parchment of notes. “My agenda. You all should know I had a vision. The Black Primogenitor, from the days long gone when we wore robes of fur, came to me. Such power.” Arcturus leveled a glance at each of the women present. 

“Caderyn, an ancient king, wants the Black Family to survive, and told me how. Lysandra, please get in touch with your niece Belina Burke. I know she disgraced herself by marrying a goblin. But Flitwick, her son, has a three children and a dozen grandchildren, plus there are nieces and nephews galore. I want to have the names, birthdates, and details about each. Black blood purifies any blood it is combined with. Hence our family motto. In this area, the Death Eaters err. I want all Black descendants brought into the family. Even squibs. Even part goblin or veela. We will be a formidable force in the coming years.”

The group stared at him, too shocked to say anything.

“Andromeda, I know you are a potion’s mistress. Welcome back to the family. We need your expertise. Study this potion and get back to me. The Progenitor said it would restore my health. I’m only ninety, I should have dozens of years left.”

He handed her a piece of parchment.

“If I die, I want your oaths you will carry on with my plan, the plan of the Primogenitor. I have written it into the Family Grimoire. Too few Blacks, we must band together or see our family die off. Our blood is too strong to be diluted. Unless we are stupid and interbreed. Our blood purifies those it touches.

“Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts and I hope he will be in Diagon Alley soon. I’m sending army of house elves— fifteen, to be exact— to hide in Diagon Alley to watch for him. They are to give him a letter with a portkey, sight unseen from his handler. They are also to follow him home and mark the location. Before I die, I want to see my great nephew. Stars willing.” 

“His handler will probably be Professor McGonagall,” said Augusta Longbottom.

Arcturus nodded to her “Glad to have you back. This Death Eater nonsense killed off many Pureblood lines, and was a false premise for a war. Mudbloods and first generations have their place in Wizarding society. Some of them have the blood of lost lines, and the family magic. Eventually we will try to find them. Nearly every old wizarding family has Black Blood. We want those family magics to abound. Augusta, eventually I would like to reach Minerva. She is also a member of the Family Black.”

He took a sip of tea his house elf handed to him.

“Narcissa, your oath. You will not interfere by trying to make your son the heir of Black. Your husband was completely subservient to that upstart Voldemort, who was not even a Pureblood, despite being Heir to Slytherin. Draco already has an estate. Lucius' devotion was unseemly, and not a quality we Blacks will accept. We are the top tier of Wizarding society. In the days long ago, we were Kings and Queens in this land. We will start acting like it. Kings do _not_ slaughter their subjects. They may not marry peasants from the field, but they don’t slaughter them.”

“Patchy, give Narcissa the potion. This is to purge your blood from the potions Lucius has given you and erase the charms he uses. You will want to go to bed after our meeting. I have a room here for you.”

She nodded, wide-eyed, and drank the potion. A hint of color came to her paperwhite cheeks. 

Narcissa gave her oath.

“Remember that the Black Family has primacy over the Malfoys. Lucius will stand before me in judgement on this night.”

“Lysandra and Cedrella, you were both gifted in ritual magic. Prepare the ritual chamber for Lucius.”

“I will evaluate both boys, however my heir Sirius Black is still viable, and his will states Potter is his heir. I also believe that Potter is Heir of Slytherin by conquest. This must be determined by the goblins.

“I may not have long to live, but I have prepared a series of lessons for Harry. Draco and Neville should also take it.” His elf handed a pensieve and rack of memory vials to Lysandra.

“The Black Family Magic has not rejected Sirius. I doubt he betrayed his friends, though he may have blown up the muggle street for some reason. It may have been an act of war, which family magic won’t reject. I have a plan for that, too. Violetta, Hesper. I will be involving you two in a Charm’s Project.”

“Your oaths, that you will follow the Primogenitor Plan in the Grimoire.”

The group of women took their oath.

“Now I must sleep. At midnight, I and the ladies who live here, will deal with Lucius. You of course may come to the ritual and watch from the outer circle.”


	2. Narcissa

Narcissa felt awful by the time the meeting ended. She followed Lysandra to a guest bedroom and an elf attended her as the potions worked their way out of her system in the most disgusting way. Lysandra checked on her frequently and the house elf kept a list of potions as they were purged.

“Loyalty potion, obedience potion, contraceptive potion, wine lust potion, Dull the mind potion, weaken magic potion, duty potion, memory potion, hair straightening potion. My word, that man is a piece of work. I wondered why I never say you with your lovely curls.” 

“I think he did that, so I would look more like a Malfoy,” Narcissa said, running her fingers through her luscious curls.

“The Black Family magic won’t like this!”

“Aunt Lysandra, why was my mother not involved in the meeting?”

“Arcturus and I tried to talk with her, but she kept raving on and on. We think she is too unstable right now. But Arcturus received several potions in his vision, and we have hope she will again find stability.”

“I think I may be a widow by morning.”

Lysandra patted her leg. “I know you once loved him. It is hard thing to know how he betrayed you.”

“I am worried about Draco.”

“Of course. You could have him brought here. Your old nanny Kibby is here. The kennels are full of crup puppies.”

A slight smile curved Narcissa’s lips. “It does my heart good to see the clean, healthy elves here. The Malfoy elves are pitiful. And I did nothing.”

“You were drugged into complacency, my dear. Have the elves pop over here, and we will send them to our elf healer. Have one bring Draco here. He can spend the day outside with Kibby. He’ll be sound asleep before the ritual starts.”

Narcissa nodded. 

Lysandra left and Narcissa sat down at the writing desk and wrote a note before she called Dobby. He popped in and bowed low. “Missy Narcissy, how may I serve you?” he squeaked. 

“Dobby, please take a note to Draco and help him pack a bag. Four outfits, two for play, two formal, with the appropriate shoes, nightclothes and toiletries. Clean him up and put him in a semiformal robe. He may bring one toy and one book. We will spend the night, maybe a few more, here at the Towers. Bring him to Hesper’s Parlor. Inform Lucius he will dine alone tonight. I am staying for dinner. Please bring my black lace formal robes and my blue and white semi-formal robes and the matching shoes.”

Dobby popped away, and she walked to Hesper’s blue and yellow parlor. An elf popped in with tea and biscuits. She had a cup of black tea, her stomach still unsettled by the potions.

Draco popped into the parlor with Dobby wearing a clean blue robe over a white buttoned shirt and dark blue knickers. As always, he looked adorable.

“Oh my dear, come see Hesper. It has been ages. How you’ve grown.” Draco rolled his eyes at his mother when Hesper gathered him into her lap and handed him a cookie. 

Narcissa smiled. “Draco, Kibby will take you around the stables and kennels this afternoon. You will take tea in the nursery and join the adults for dinner so you can visit with Lord Black and everyone.”

Draco was quite happy to tear about the kennels and stables for an afternoon. 

“Kibby will have Libby with her. Young Master will be safe with us.”

***

Narcissa returned to her room and slept until it was time to dress for dinner. She felt ...odd. Her thoughts moved so fast now.

Would she be heart broken when Lucius failed the trial by Black Family Magic? She mourned the young woman, so in love with her handsome husband, who turned out to be a cold, selfish man. Could she watch him die? Black Family Magic was ruthless, and he had broken their marriage contract.

By morning, she would either be a widow, or the Malfoy family Regent, overseeing her son, the heir. Life would be better. Draco would learn more about life than to fear his father and to have tantrums to get his way. 

Dinner was formal and lovely. Arcturus ate in his room, but did request she bring Draco to him for a visit. The two conversed some time privately. Apparently they spoke about crups and Abraxians. 

“Mama, he said I could pick a puppy! But Father will say no!”

“I will speak with him. A boy needs a pet. And if it becomes your familiar it can accompany you to Hogwarts.”

Draco headed to bed, a very happy young man.


	3. The Ritual

Firelight from wall torches lit the stone Ritual Chamber, deep below Black Tower. The last time Narcissa had seen it was when Draco was formally welcomed to Family Black. It had been filled with flowers then, nothing like this grim set up. Now the floor was painted with rusty red runes. Blood of a raven, she knew. Lord Arcturus came in and was helped into a carved wooden chair at the compass point north.

Others took the other points. Lysandra lit a heavy incense. Andromeda slipped onto the bench next to her. Narcissa looked at her in surprise.

The ritual started at midnight with a rush of wind, a waft of smoke, icy raindrops and a growing vine, which followed the runes around the circle. The vine flowered with black blossoms. This was the ancient Black family Judgment Vine. SHe had heard of it but had never seen it.

Arcturus leaned heavily on a carved and bejeweled staff, and took three steps to the center. He slammed the ancient staff onto the center of the circle.

Lysandra and Hesper helped him back to his chair as a whirlwind started to form in the center.

Lucius arrived and slammed to the center of the circle. He leaped up, pulling his wand.

A black flowered tendril ripped the wand from his hand. More tendrils wrapped him from toe to neck. He fell back to the stone floor, immobilized. His eyes frantically searched the room and fastened on Narcissa, clad head to toe in black lace. “Narcissa! What is this? Help me!”

Arcturus stood. “Narcissa is a daughter of the House of Black. She has no more power to stop this ritual than you do. And once I spill your blood in the Ritual Circle, not even I can stop it. You will be judged.”

“Wait! Yes, yes I did break the contract. The Dark Lord forced me to! And the bastards...they are of Malfoy blood. I didn’t want then destroyed, so I hid them.”

“Did you not read the marriage contract? Nothing supersedes a Black Family contract. If, indeed, your Dark Lord caused you to break your vows, then he, too, will be judged by this ritual.” Arcturus smiled. Not a nice smile. His teeth seemed longer, almost wolf-like. He snapped his wand at Lucius and four cuts appeared, on each ankle and wrist. Lucius screamed as tendrils of vine grew into the cuts.

“You denied Narcissa more children but are raising Malfoy bastards. Narcissa, it is within your rights to have the bastards put to death.”

Narcissa gasped and clutched Andromeda.

“But I can offer you an alternative, Narcissa. I can adopt them into House Black with a blood ritual. They could even be your children. Or they could be...cousins.”

“Show me the children." A white glass-like substance surrounded Lucius and children appeared on its surface. A blond-haired girl, eight or nine years old slept on a dingy pillow with a faded blanket. Twin boys shared a plain, stark room with several other children, all asleep in narrow cots. A baby with white hair screamed and screamed in its crib, alone in a messy room.

“Well, you certainly haven’t provided well for them, have you?” Narcissa wept, in part for the betrayal, for the babies she wanted but couldn’t have, but also for the neglected little ones.

“I-I don’t know if they are even magical,” Lucius gasped.

“Well, we can find out. Black house elves are a certain strain with the ability to read magical cores. We know at birth if a child is magical. Kibby, Libby and Tibby, I have a task for you.”

Three house elves appeared right in front of Arcturus. “Yes, Oh great Lord Black?” Kibby squeaked.

“Look into my mind. Find these four children. If they have magic, take them to the second nursery. Draco is occupying the main nursery, isn’t he?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Return to me when the task is complete. If the children are not magical, leave them where they are.”

The three elves popped away.

“They won’t be gone long. Juby, serve the family tea. Lucius needs to bleed quite a bit more. We have time for refreshments.”

Narcissa couldn't drink anything.

Soon Kibby popped back into the chamber. “They be all wizards and witches. Libby and Tibby bes with them in the old nursery.”

“Very good, you may join them.” The house elf vanished.

“We have no need to decide about the children tonight. Narcissa, I will have you join me tomorrow after breakfast.”

He focussed on Lucius. “Now, let's see how the bleeding is going.” Arcturus flicked his wand. Lucius screamed as many cuts appeared. “That's better.”

Lucius screamed until he was hoarse.

“How-How does anyone survive this ritual?” Narcissa whispered in horror as blood poured out of her husband. It ran across the floor to the runes, following their lines, turning them a moist blood-red where they had been dull rust in color.

“The black flower vine, my dear. If he was innocent, it would heal every cut and restore every drop of blood. He would rise up stronger and healthier than he’d ever been.” Uncle Arcturus shrugged. “There have been Blacks afflicted with diseases and curses who did a judgment ritual to heal themselves.”

“So he has already been judged.”

“From the moment he entered the circle and spilled first blood.”

Lucius was now unconscious.

“Juby, drop him off at St. Mungos while he still has a spark of life. Do not stay or speak to anyone. And change into something plain, with no Black insignia.” Juby snapped his fingers and changed from Black livery to a plain, gray tea towel toga.

Arcturus waved his wand over Lucius. The vines receded from the man. The runes absorbed the blood, turned black. A black mist rose from them, a ghost shape of the runic circle. It rose and slid through the ceiling. The runes on the floor faded away to blend into the stone. Juby placed a hand on Lucius' shoulder and popped him away.

“They will try to save him but won’t succeed. There is no cure for a Black Family magical judgment. Elegant and lethal, the hallmarks of the Black family.” Arcturus looked at Narcissa. “You are a free woman, Narcissa.” 

Juby returned, dressed again in his black silk uniform. “I am ready for bed, Juby. Our work here is done.” 


	4. Scream in the Mist

A mist roiled and wafted through the night sky, seeking its targets. Judgment had been rendered. No one interfered with a magical contract of the Family Black.

The mist split into sections taking different directions. One went to London Townhouse. One rushed toward Albania. Another seeped into Hogwarts, a fourth cloud to a shack in the woods. A locked Gringott’s door was no challenge for a bit of mist that simply dissolved and reappeared inside a vault.

A thick swath roared toward Azkaban, the Black Family magic creating a narrow wind gust that knocked over trees and destroyed haystacks in its path north. 

A small thin boy slept a deep exhausted sleep in dark cupboard. Mist floated into the cupboard and narrowed onto a red, angry scar.

The child screamed on and on, a high-pitched wail that was joined by a deep roaring voice. A painful, ear jarring discord that made the muscles tense and the heart pound. The child was agony, the deep voice was fury.

Petunia woke, she knew exactly who it was, and that something Magical had happened. “No,” she cried. 

Vernon woke and looked for his belt. He’d teach that boy!

Petunia grabbed his arm. “This is— _them_ . _Wizards!_ ” She stumbled out of bed and grabbed her robe.

Dudley woke, frightened, wailing and squealing. “Oh, baby,” she ran to his room. 

Vernon lumbered downstairs and yelled, “Shut up, you freak!” He ripped open the door of the cupboard. A thick mist billowed out and surrounded him, in a strong gust. It stunk. He tried not to breathe it in but some foulness got into him, into his lungs, like glass shards, seeping into his very blood. He fell to the floor as blood gushed out of his lungs. _I’m going to die_. 

The mist split and part writhed upward, on its way to Petunia and Dudley. 

_Dudley! He didn’t deserve this...In Vernon’s mind, memories replayed of little Dudley, playing and laughing with the freak, before Vernion had managed to turn him away from the boy. Petunia, thin and sickly looking, staring as he beat the freak, as he taught Dudley how to hit._

_...Petunia as the girl he fell for. Tall, tanned, athletic and graceful. Her blond hair lightened by the sun around her tanned and lightly freckled face. Her love of plants and cooking, desiring to get a botany degree, dreaming of cooking school in Paris and a house full of babies..._

Before the _freak._ Before that potion she had to take every month, that he forced her to take. For marital harmony. He’d asked the old wizard for it, because otherwise, Petunia would be uncontrollable. The old wizard agreed. Now she was bony and fragile, easily tired. Always depressed and angry. Sad. Frantic about cleaning, about how things appeared to others. Her pretty hair now dry and coarse, with no shine. She’d been shiny, once...   
  
_I did this. I killed us all._

The light faded from his mind. He opened his eyes and saw the freak. Its head was covered in gore and black pus.

It was harder to catch his breath, almost impossible… and then no air could get into his lungs no matter how he strained and coughed. All went black.

Petunia dragged Dudley onto her lap as a cloud of fog surrounded them, suddenly aware of how huge he was. _Not healthy, my baby is not healthy! I’ll fix this._

“I’m here. I’ll fix this. We will be all right,” she crooned to her crying child, rocking him like a baby.

“H-Harry,” Dudley gasped.

“I’ll fix that too.” _Unless it is too late._ “It wasn’t your fault. Never your fault.” _Why didn’t I stop it? What is wrong with me? Oh, Lily!_ Dudley continued to cry deep, wrenching sobs. _He’s only ten. Not even eleven yet_. _Still a little boy_.

_So was Harry._

A scent surrounded her. Honeysuckle and vanilla, a sweet perfume Lily wore as a teen. Was Lily there, in the mist? “Lily, I promise I will fix this. For both our boys,” she sobbed.

Petunia knew what she had to do. She placed Dudley back on the bed and set out clothing. “Get dressed, honey. Stay here until I see if it’s safe.” She rushed downstairs.

Vernon was dead on the floor, covered in blood. She was able to get to Harry without stepping in the puddle. Harry was covered in blood and something else. Bad magic. She carried him upstairs to the bathroom. “Stay in your room, Dudley. Don’t come out. I need to wash Harry.”

She turned a warm shower on Harry, washing the blood and black pus down the drain. He didn’t wake. When he was dried off she put antibiotic ointment on his forehead wound and covered it in bright cartoon bandages, aware that normally all his wounds remained untreated. _What a monster I turned into._ She found some old clothes in Dudley’s closet, dried and dressed Harry. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, tears streaming down her face at the sight of his thin, bruised body. “I’ll fix this too. Somehow.” 

She stood up and picked Harry up in her arms. She saw herself in the harsh bathroom light. Harry was so pale and tiny. Dudley was a whale. She was only thirty-two but she looked old. Fifty, at least. What had happened to her? How could her family be— this?

She carried Harry to her room. “Dudley, put some toys in your pack. Find some things for Harry, too. Coloring books and colors, books, comics. He needs some toys, and you have so many.” She realized they would need more clothes and pulled out the large rolling suitcase she used for family trips. She quickly put in her casual and beachwear. Only a couple dresses and one pair of pumps. She packed trainers and sandals. In Dudley’s room she grabbed the smaller clothes that were nice that she’d never given to Harry, and Dudley’s casual clothes. 

“All right, Mom. I have an extra backpack I can use for Harry’s things. Where are we going?”

“Um. My aunt left me a cottage in Cornwall. We can walk down to the beach. Now, don’t come downstairs. It might not be safe. I will come to get you in a moment.” She loaded the suitcase, then grabbed pillows, blankets and quilts from the bedrooms. She left her bed untouched. She stuffed her nightgown and Harry’s bloody pajamas and blanket into a plastic bag and packed them so no one would find them. 

_Oh, I need the first aid stuff. And my address book! I can’t remember the address to Aunt Camillia’s cottage!_ She gathered those things, plus the official letter from the Attorney, giving her the title to the cottage, which she kept in a hiding place under the bed.

The last time she’d been to the small stone cottage in Cornwall she had been fourteen. After that she’d had summer sports and jobs that kept her from traveling much. She’d received notice two years ago that she’d inherited, and secretly used ‘Dudley Money’ and ‘Designer Clothes Money’ to pay the taxes and upkeep. She had never told Vernon, afraid he would sell it.

She dressed in slacks and a blouse, with a sweater over for the night’s chill. No time to curl her hair, she pulled it back with clips. Vernon’s wallet, with the credit cards. Her purse. She had cash hidden in the kitchen, in the oatmeal canister. Safe, because they only ate sugary cereals.

_I’ll call the police tomorrow. After I call here, and at Vernon’s office.Tell them I couldn’t get ahold of my husband, and he didn’t show up at work._

She double-checked to make sure she hadn’t stepped in the blood, and tiptoed to the kitchen. She filled a bag with fruit, cheese and crackers, a box of biscuits. Both boys could eat a few. Not too many. She grabbed a jug for water. _I’ll get juice bottles when I get gas._

Vernon’s wallet. She took out two credit cards and the gas card and put the wallet into the kitchen junk drawer. She ran downstairs to Vernon’s ‘office.’ Mostly it was full of booze. But she grabbed the banking folder and family finance book. Vernon had been good with money and numbers. That would help her now.

She found the lockbox with important papers. And a small cardboard box filled with pound notes. Big ones. Taking a deep breath she looked around to see if there was anything else.

Her old photo album, with Lily and family pictures. She grabbed that from a box.

All the while, in the back of her mind like a drum beat— _Magic Killed Vernon. Magic killed Vernon…_

Back upstairs she checked on the boys. “I’m going to put Harry into the car and pull around to the front. I’ll come get you, I want to bring down blankets and pillows for a long drive. Have your bags ready. Stay upstairs.” Her voice faltered. “It’s not safe downstairs.”

_Not safe to see the bloody mess of your father on the hallway floor._

Petunia loaded Harry into the car in the garage, in the dark, careful about the blood in the hallway. Then she brought the blankets. She placed a pillow under Harry’s head and covered him in the green quilt from the guest room. The suitcase went into the trunk. Then she pulled the car out and parked in the front on the street, with no lights to alert the neighbors. She remembered to lock the door to the garage and passed Vernon’s dead bulk one more time.

She ran upstairs for Dudley and led him down and swiftly out the door and into the front seat. “Seat belt,” she said, then ran back and made sure the house was locked tight. One last look at her dead husband. She grabbed a small framed photo of the three of them off an end table. _For Dudley._

“Mom, where’s Dad?” Dudley asked as she got into the car.

“We have to go. I’ll explain while I drive.” She pulled down the street, not turning on the headlights until she had left Privet Drive.

“What I have to say will be hard to believe,” she said. “There is real magic. Harry, my sister Lily and Harry’s dad did real magic. There was an awful magical war, and Lilly and James were killed. Harry was brought to our house to hide him from bad magic people." 

Petunia paused at a stop sign with her hand on the gear stick. “Magic killed your father, Dudley. Remember that fog that filled your room? It didn’t kill us. It did something to Harry’s scar, though. It is like it was infected and full of yucky stuff. It split open. I cleaned him up and bandaged it.

“That mist was some type of judging magic. I think it killed your father because he was so mean to Harry.”

“I was mean to Harry, too,” Dudley started to sob. “Am I going to die?”

“No! No, Dudley. The mist surrounded us and...it doesn’t blame us. I think we were cursed. I acted like a-a _robot_ or something. And you tried to please your father. He wasn’t a good man, Dudley. But now something happened and we are all free.”

“Should we take Harry to the hospital?”

“I don’t think a hospital can help Harry. I think the magic is healing him. We will go to Cornwall. We are going to be all right, Dudley. We must be brave. And kind to Harry.”

“I will be. Sometimes I felt really bad for him. I wondered if Dad would spank me like that, sometimes.”

“Good things will happen now. I promise.”


	5. Black Family Magic at Azkaban

Auror Mimosa Burke was in a thoughtful mood on the ferry ride to Azkaban for her night shift. Durgin Blightwood, her night shift companion, slept off one of his frequent benders, so she was alone with her thoughts.  
  
Her fourth cousin twice removed, Lord Arcturus Black, had written to her. Being a fourth cousin, she’d never met or corresponded with any Blacks in the main family line. Her association with the Family Black had certainly helped her after _The Incident_ , though. Most aurors with her level of Spell Damage would be pensioned out. And at age thirty, her pension would mean a tiny, rickety apartment near Knockturn Alley. Instead, since she was related to Lord Black, she had been placed at Azkaban as a night administrator, filling and filing forms all night long. No one cared that her handwriting was messy due to the shaking.

Lord Black’s letter was in invitation to a large Black Family meeting, for all Black Family members to the sixth degree. This was unheard of! There had not been a meeting like this since the sixteen hundreds! Accommodation would be provided at Black Towers. There would be a Black Family Lughnasadh Feast and Ritual.

Mimosa had applied for the time off immediately. She had always wanted to see Black Towers. Maybe she would be able to get a family trust fund, and then she could quit this job. Or housing on a family estate, where she could stretch her Auror Pension.

Small dreams, but those were all she had.

Durgin met with the change of guards for any information. If it was important he’d send her a memo. In general, they strove to spend an entire shift without seeing each other. She entered her small office and checked the pile of forms left for her to complete. Most deaths happened after midnight, so she filled the death certificates. During the day the Commander’s assistant did that job. Or left it for her. She made sure her door was locked, using a small enchanted chain, from Uncle Borgin.

Durgin was unpleasant to work with, but he was also forgetful and had poor balance, so she was always able to knock him down if he tried anything. She kept a flask of Firewhiskey in her pocket. She learned if she knocked him down(an enchanted ring she got from Uncle Borgin at the family discount knocked down physical assailants, even if she couldn’t aim a spell out of her shaky wand ) and poured the flask of Firewhiskey down his throat, he forgot all about her. 

Durgin did the early patrols of the floors, and she did the midnight, two am and the four am. He was usually snoring in the break room by midnight.

The prisoners were fairly quiet during the midnight check. Mostly she looked for ill or dead prisoners. Insane ones didn’t matter, they all became insane within weeks of their stay. At least on the upper levels. The lower levels read books and old Daily Prophets and slept a great deal.

Sirius Black was usually awake at midnight, but after that he would be curled in a ball, covered with his tattered blankets. Sometimes he acknowledged her with a whispered “Hey, cousin.” Normally he just glared. Tonight was a glare night.

It wasn’t too long after the two am patrol that she felt something. She didn’t recognize it at first. A second later a mist seeped in around her door and rushed down her throat.  
  
Her magical core flared. She still had all her magic, she just had no precise control of her hands. The magic swirled within her flowing down to her fingertips where it tingled and tickled.

_This is Black Family Magic! Arcturus acknowledged me as a Black._

_***_

Mimosa was in a daze for some time. When she came back to reality she knew two things. It was time for the four am patrol...and two Blacks of the main family line were in cells. She wondered if Family Magic had killed Bellatrix and Sirius. She changed her route and ran to their floor first.

Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange were dead, rivers of blood had cascaded from their mouths and now congealed around them.

Bellatrix and Sirius wailed. Small, filthy babies kicked and screamed on the narrow cots.

 _Morganna help me! What do I do with this? If I take them out of the cells, they’ll know I did it._ Her magical signature would be all over the cells.

She sat down on the floor between the babies to think _. Lord Black. This was something he did with family magic._

She pulled her wand and did a message patronus. Since the patronus charm did not require fine aim, it still worked for her. Her large goose filled the passage with warmth and the babies quit squalling. “Lord Arcturus Black. This is cousin Mimosa Burke at Azkaban. Bellatrix and Sirius are now infants. Not old enough to crawl. What do I do?”

The reply came ten minutes later according to her pocket watch. “Take the infants to the north shore. Gore Shardfist will meet you there and bring you to Black Towers.”

She grabbed the infants and wrapped them in clean blankets before venturing out to the north shore. She’d never been out here. There was an old trail, used long ago by wizard guards, before Dementors were installed.

Gore Shardfist, he worked for Lord Black. Part house elf, part Goblin, he was the result of imperious curses at a revel many years ago. His magic was strong but unusual. Lord Black had hidden him on his estate as an infant, so he wouldn’t become an experiment by Unspeakables. Rumor had it a Black was responsible for the imperious curses. She’d seen him once at Gringotts. He looked, oddly enough, like a short, broad, gray-skinned human with pointed ears.

It was cold before dawn this far north. She huddled over the babies., trying to keep them warm. A distant pop sounded. Soon she saw a large flying carpet zoom her way. It lowered to a foot from the ground. “Get on,” Gore Shardfist growled. “There are baby items for your use. I will go inside and confuse all the magical signatures. They may also be Black family members to retrieve.”

“Right. I think Joey Scubbins is a distant cousin. Lower level.”

“I will check all cells. I will dissolution you now.” He waved a hand covered in odd rings with rough-cut stones. She felt the trickle effect of dissolution.

The carpet was warm, thank Morganna. She found cleaning cloths, nappies and warm baby gowns, leggings, and booties in several sizes. In the light of a globe lamp, she cleaned the infants. They were both beautiful, and looked like twins. Bellatrix had black curls, while Sirius had silky dark waves. She had dreamed of having babies like this once. Before the _Incident_.

There were two warm bottles, so she placed the two against her crisscrossed knees and held the bottles for them. 

Gore returned with three people. Seventeen year old Joey Scubbins, serving two years light imprisonment for theft. Loreena Brown, serving five years for blackmail, confundus and prostitution, and Helga Foyers, who had murdered her own husband. All had been low-level prisoners, with no close Dementor contact.

“The basket contains food, drinks, Pepper-up potions and pain potions. Please help yourself. It will be a two-hour journey since we can’t apparate the infants.” With that the carpet zoomed into the night sky and headed west at a fast pace.


	6. A Stone Cabin by the Sea

Harry woke in a small room under the eaves. The walls were white, with stone showing through in a few places. He was in a narrow, soft, bed with fluffy pillows and a thick quilt made of red, blue and yellow patches. It was soft and warm. The bed had soft white sheets, also.

Sitting on the bedside table were two small cars, one green, on red. _I must be in someone else’s room._   
  
He felt fine, that was another odd thing. Normally he had a headache when he woke. He got out of bed and peered out the door. There was a small railed landing around a stairwell. A door in the center, partly opened to a bathroom, painted bright robin eggs blue. A shabby stuffed chair was on his side of the landing, a bookcase on the opposite wall. A bedroom, nearly identical to the one he slept in, but with a mostly green quilt, was opposite the stairwell. Dudley’s bright blue school backpack sat on the floor by the bed.

“Dudley? Are you here?” He called down the stairs.

Thudding footsteps and voices drifted up the narrow, steep stairs. Dudley’s head popped into the stairwell. “Hey, Harry. We’re at a cottage in Cornwall, by the beach! And Mom owns it.” Dudley paused to listen to Petunia. “Mom says take a shower and dress, then come down for breakfast. Clothes are in the dresser drawers.”

It wasn’t until he was showered and dressed in new clothes that he’d never seen before that he realized he could see just fine. In the bathroom mirror, he saw his scar. Normally it was red, puffy, and sore looking but… He brushed his hair away from it for a better look. A thin pink line. No swelling. Narrow, as if an ink pen had drawn the mark.

 _What is going on?_ He couldn’t remember anything. _And new clothes? Even underwear, shoes and socks. Did the house burn down or something?_

Apprehensive, Harry walked quietly down the stairs in new black and red trainers, blue jeans and a light green t-shirt. At the bottom of the stairs was a hallway leading to the front door. A living room on one side, a kitchen with a table on the other. Dudley was at the kitchen table working on a model. Harry gaped at him. He’d never seen Dudley do anything like that before.

Aunt Petunia was wearing jeans and a pink jumper. Jeans! She was scrambling eggs. “Good, the clothes fit.” She tossed a handful of grated cheese into the eggs, and a chopped tomato. Harry’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Bacon, toast and the eggs were placed on a bright blue plate and placed in front of him. “Harry, sit down. Dudley, get Harry his chocolate milk. You may have one, also.”

The chocolate milk was in small containers. He just stared at it. "Uncle Vernon won’t get mad?" This was not normal.

“It’s all right, Harry. Dad is dead. So he won’t see you eating,” Dudley said.

Harry stared at Dudley, who shrugged. _He’s dead?_ “What happened?”

“Where are your glasses, anyway?” Dudley asked. “I forgot you had green eyes.”

Petunia sat down at the table. “It’s a long story, Harry.” She had the teapot and cups were on the table. She poured him a small cup, then poured herself a cup.

“That’s for sure,” Dudley said. He closed his glue tube and carefully placed all the small plastic pieces into a box.

“I’ll explain everything, Harry. But you haven’t eaten for over a day. Sit and eat.” Harry sat down next to Dudley and took a bite of eggs, scarcely believing this was his breakfast. _We definitely aren’t at Privet Drive._

“First of all,” Petunia paused, “An apology. Things weren’t good for you, and I am sorry for that. I should have tried harder to see you had things you needed and...stopped Vernon.” She took a sip of tea and didn’t talk for a moment. Her voice sounded a little husky like she was almost crying. “Should have seen to it you were treated like a little boy, not a servant. And Vernon taught Dudley horrible things that I didn’t stop.”

She swallowed hard. “Uncle Vernon died the night before last. The doctor called awhile ago and said he had a stroke and a burst blood vessel.”

_Uncle Vernon was as huge as a whale. That couldn’t be healthy._

“This will be hard to believe, Harry, but magic is real. That’s why you can do some of that crazy stuff you’ve done. Lily, your mother, was magic and went away to a school that teaches magic, where she met your dad.”

Harry placed his fork on his plate. “You mean like jumping onto the roof?”

“Yes, and growing your hair overnight. I knew all along it was magic. So did Vernon. I was jealous of Lilly, I admit it. And so we drifted apart. Then I lost her, so I was jealous and sad.”

“Vernon hated magic, we were both scared of it. There was also a war between the magic people. Or maybe terrorists. That’s really how your parents died, a bad wizard got them. Not a car accident. He tried to kill you, too, and left that scar. 

“Anyway, Vernon bought the house on Privet Drive and it all seemed so safe...Then, you came to live with us. Somehow, I was given something or maybe it was a s-spell. But it made me not notice bad things that happened to you. I knew it happened but didn’t react. Like I was turned off. Numb.”

She was silent while Harry tried to take in what she said. “Well, I have done some weird stuff, but it is hard to believe magic is real.”

“I know. But I have a way to prove it to you. More about that in a bit.”

Harry took a bite of eggs, and then a bite of toast. He was starving. Best to eat what he could now, because this could get bad. Worse than when he was found on top of the school.

He looked at Petunia. “Did I kill Vernon? Am I going to jail?”

“No! Your life will be better. I think magic was trying to protect you from Vernon. Your scar… Let me start from the beginning of that night.” Petunia’s thin fingers gripped her tea mug so tight they turned white.

“The police were already here this morning, Harry. It is almost lunchtime. They believed Mom when she said we had already been here at the cottage for a little vacation. She called home, then called Dad’s work and told them he hadn’t answered the phone when she called. Mom called the Little Whinging police to check on Dad. She was just like a— a _spy_ or something. When the police came here she told me to go upstairs and be quiet. So that’s what I did. That was right after breakfast. My breakfast. You were still sleeping. The police never even wanted to talk to us.”

“I’ll make some more toast.” While Aunt Petunia got up to make more toast, Harry finished the eggs. “There was no reason for the police to talk to children. They thought he died of natural causes. He had a history of heart things,” she said.

Dudley shoved a jar of honey at Harry, and then the sugar and milk for his tea. Harry took a moment to doctor his toast and tea while waiting for Aunt Petunia. She finally returned with a stack of toast. “We went to bed like normal the night before last, but in the middle of the night, a fog entered our house. You started screaming.”

“It was scary, Harry. You screamed like a kid but it was like there was another voice screaming with you, real low. I screamed, too. Woke me up,” Dudley said, eyes huge.

“I ran to Dudley’s room and Vernon went downstairs. You stopped screaming and I couldn’t hear anything. This mist floated into Dudley’s room...but it didn’t hurt us.”

“It felt warm. It like soaked into my skin,” Dudley said, grabbing a slice of toast.

“When it left I felt awake and...sharp. Smart. Not dreamy. Like I woke up after a long sleep,” Petunia said. “When I was a girl I was very smart. Smartest in my class. I noticed...everything. Dad said my mind was like a steel trap. I haven’t been like that in a long time, until that mist. Anyway, I went downstairs. Vernon was dead. Your head was covered in blood and black pus. You didn’t wake up.”

“I carried you upstairs to clean you up. Magic burst your scar open, but it must have healed it because it looks better. My mind was running with ideas. I knew about this house but kept it a secret from Vernon. Some part of my mind knew something was wrong and I should try to get away. I cleaned you up, put antibiotic and band-aids on your wound. I found some nicer clothes in Dudley’s closet but made him stay in his room and get dressed. I had him pack his toys and computer while I put you in the car in the garage and packed for a trip here. We left Privet Drive around two in the morning.” She paused. “I drove with no lights so none of the neighbors would notice.”

“I drove all night and got here. We stopped at the store and I bought food and a few clothes for you while Dudley stayed with you in the car. This morning I called the house, then I called his work. Of course, no one knew where Vernon was. I called the police to check on him. A policeman from the little town dropped in here a while ago and told me about Vernon.” She took a deep breath.

“So, here is the plan for the next few days. We’ll go to the stores in town if you feel up to it Harry."

“I feel fine.”

She nodded. “Harry needs clothes and you both need swim gear. We’ll have a picnic on the beach this evening and spend tomorrow at the beach, as well. But the day after that we need to drive to Surrey. Vernon’s funeral will be two days after that, I will need to do some things at the house. We aren’t going to move back into Privet Drive. I thought we would live here. It will be lovely at Christmas, and of course will be perfect for next summer.

“Dudley, you will stay with Piers during the days until the funeral. We’ll be in a hotel room at night. Harry, I’m sorry, but you will be alone in the hotel room during the day since I will be getting the house ready for movers. I thought you could get some Lego’s, a few other small toys, and some books. There will be television. I will make sure you have breakfast, lunch, and snacks. We will all eat out for dinner except for the day of the funeral. Dudley and I will have to eat with Aunt Marge. We will bring you take out.”

Harry nodded. He didn’t care about being alone, especially if he had toys and books. Wow.

“Do you want to go to the funeral, Harry?”

He looked at her. He was glad Uncle Vernon was dead. _Relieved might be a better word._ “Um, no. I’ll stay at the hotel.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Petunia poured another cup of tea.

“Before we come back here, we will go to a magic street in London. We can get you some books, Harry. It will help you understand all this. And you probably need to check with the wizard bank about schooling.”

“Can I go too, Mom?” Dudley asked.

“Of course. We are going to act like a real family now.”


	7. Chapter Seven: Wild Magic Primeval

Arcturus woke early the morning after the ritual. Despite the night activity, there was too much to do with Family Magic bringing about change. Surprisingly, with the late hours and interrupted sleep, he felt better than normal. He chuckled in private delight. _This is going to work!_

Wispi, his personal house elf, popped in with potions and a glass of pumpkin juice.

“I will dress and attend breakfast. There is much to do today.”

“The nurseries be full!” Wispi loved children. She helped him into handsome black silk, semi-formal robes. He observed himself in the mirror. His complexion didn’t look like clay. He looked like a healthy elderly man, better looking than most, with waves of white hair to his shoulders. Wispi combed his hair back into an ornate silver clip that looked like a long snake.

“Very good, Wispi. I look like Black of the Blacks. You many spend your spare time in the nurseries. I will call if I have need of your services.”

“Wispi pop you to rooms. You no walk, Lord Black. Wispi sez.” Wispi stared him down as only a personal elf could. “I will tell Miss Hespy if yous overdoes it.”

Hesper had a very sharp tongue and was twenty years his senior. “Very well. I will definitely call you.” 

She popped him to the large breakfast room. Sunshine filled the room, its walls covered in pale green watered silk. There was a sidebar filled with food and various drinks, but a young house elf from the kitchens, Chips, brought him tea, fixed how he liked it, and a plate of food. Plenty of fruit, he saw.

The ladies of the house drifted in wearing attractive morning robes. Narcissa looked pale but took soft-boiled eggs and toast soldiers. He smiled softly at the comfort food.

“How is Draco this morning, Narcissa?” He asked.

“I’m letting him sleep in. He’ll have breakfast in his room, and then the house elves will take him to the beach. I will join him there with a picnic lunch. I am letting him pick out a crup puppy, you know.”

Arcturus nodded, a twinkle in his eye. Getting her and Draco away from Lucius was one of his greatest accomplishments.

“Narcissa and I will work on the new strengthening potion, Uncle,” Andromeda said. “My husband and daughter ate in our sitting room, they have already left for work and friend's.”

“Very good. I am looking forward to the new potions. They will strengthen the Family Black.”

“I estimate we will have doses within two days, of both the regular potion and the Primogenitor blood enhanced potion.”

A house elf popped quietly next to Narcissa, a letter on a silver tray. “This just came, Missy Cissy.” 

Andromeda grinned at the name. Narcissa opened her mail. “I am the regent of House Malfoy. Draco and I will see the account's manager tomorrow morning.”

“Very well. I would suggest a small, family funeral? A young widow, distraught at the sudden death of her husband… I can take care of details, along with Lysandra? The notice to the paper?”

Narcissa nodded sharply. “Thank you, Uncle. If I may be excused? I wish to write reply to Gringotts before Andi and I get busy in the Potions Room.”

Arcturus finished his breakfast. ”I will be in my study this morning. Lysandra and Hesper, if you would join me when you are finished. We will make a plan for our new additions. And our altered additions. I need to visit with Narcissa also.”

***

She shouldn’t do it. But she so wanted to see Lucius ‘ bastards. He refused her more children, then popped out halfbloods? Fury filled her, quickly replaced with longing.

Still, they were Draco’s half-siblings. Draco had just finished breakfast and was headed to the kennels. He had stayed in the new nursery, in a tower at the third floor level. The old nursery was on the seventh floor, tucked away in the far back corner. It didn’t take long to find the room.

She gazed at the small blond girls with longing. The boys were also adorable, but she had always wanted daughters. Like Lucius, these children were exquisite to look at. The house elf had them dressed in pastels with drifts of soft lace.

There was a pop behind her. “They will make adorable Black children, won’t they?” Arcturus asked her, waggling his fingers at a small boy, perhaps two in mint green, riding a rocking dragon.

“They are,” Narcissa took a deep breath, “Arcturus— ”

Arcturus took her arm. “Come with me, my dear. These are difficult days for you. Let us talk in private. Wispi?”

Wispi popped them into Arcturus’ study. “A mild calming draught please? And tea.”

“Narcissa my dear. I cannot in good conscience let you have one of those children.”

“But I could do a blood adoption!”

“They would still have Malfoy blood. At some point they might cause great confusion and pain to both you and Draco.”

Wispi reappeared with a small bottle and a tea tray.

Arcturus made her a cup of tea with the calming drops in it. “Have some tea. Those children will be blood adopted by Family Black, but they will grow up in Europe or perhaps the New World. Draco will never spend a great deal of time with them, they will be far away cousins to be seen once a decade or so, at large family gatherings.”

Tears streamed down Narcissa’s cheeks. She sipped her tea and dried her eyes on an embroidered handkerchief. “It is for the best, Narcissa.”

“I have an alternative for you. Last night the magic raised spread out through Britain. Early in the morning I heard from Auror Mimosa Burke, one of the Blacks invited back into the Family Proper. She works night shift at Azkaban. Magic wrought many changes there. The Lestrange brother have been declared enemy to House Black. They are dead.”

“Bella,” Narcissa whispered. She placed her cup on a small side table “Is she…?”

Arcturus grinned like a boy. “Black Family Magic is wild magic, from times primeval. It has done something we have no spells for. Follow me, you must see this to believe it.” He called for Wispi. “The White Room, Wispi.”

Wispi popped them to a room on the seventh floor, part of a suite used for aged ladies of Family Black. Two bassinets, one decked in pink, one decked in blue, sat in the room. “Meet the de-aged Bellatrix and Sirius, rescued from Azkaban by Cousin Mimosa. I believe damage from the Dementors, and in Bella’s case, potions and curses also, inspired magic to return them to infancy.”

“They are so small!”

“Two months, we believe. You can blood adopt them or not. They are already full Blacks. I thought they could be raised as twins. I thought you could rename them, let Bellatrix and Sirius of the past drift into the family memories.”

“But how will we hide their identity?”

He patted her hand. “The primogenitor potions you and Andromeda will make will work for them, as well as for me. Family Magic knows, because we know, they need to be incorporated wholly into the family.”

Narcissa picked up and held each baby in turn, kissing their chubby cheeks and stroking their silky black hair. “Be good babies for the elves. I must go work on a potion for my darlings!”

“I will be up to visit before dinner, Kibby.”

“Yes, Missy Cissy.” The three elves were beaming.


	8. Gringotts

Black Towers was ancient, the foundation set back in the days when the Fae still walked the earth before they went into the west. The Black Family, along with a few others, the Greengrass, Longbottom, Weasley, Diggle and Lovegood families, all had Fae ancestry. So there was Pureblood and there was Fae blood. More magical power in the Fae blood. Especially now. 

Deep in the chamber below the dungeons, where the ward stone pulled magical power from the crossing of three ley lines, Caderyn had led Arcturus to a hidden chamber. It held a clay jar, exquisitely made, full of dark red blood. Ancient scrolls written in the Fae script filled shelves on one wall. Arcturus had been able to read the first scroll, the one that taught the healing potions and Family Magic Ritual because Caderyn had dabbed Primogenitor blood into his eyes with a whispered spell. Later he’d sat in his sickbed to make translations of the potions, rituals, and his plans in the Family Grimoire.

He knew the Primogenitor Potion he took before bedtime worked before he even got out of bed. His hair flowed down his shoulders. Silver hair, thick, silky and shiny, fell to his waist. He chuckled. This was not the dry, fine, thin white hair he’d gone to bed with.

His bare feet, legs...well muscled, not shrunken. Skin with a healthy firmness, no blue veins tracing up his calves. With a grin he stood and walked, straight backed, no pain, no unsteadiness, to his wardrobe. He opened to reveal a full length mirror. He looked as he did at forty, only difference being his silver mane, silver eyebrows. His lashes were still black.

“Wispi,” he called. His little elf popped in with tea tray. She placed it on the side table and stared at him with big eyes.

“The Great and Mighty Lord Black be ...well? He looks well! He has all the hairs! Oh my, oh my! Hands not knobby! Eyes not red! Teeth all shiny and white. Wispi is so happy!”

Arcturus laughed. He felt much the same. “Yes it worked! I may need clothing adjusted for a perfect fit.”

“Oh yes, Master. I will do your hair two braids in the front before I put your hair in the clip.” It was an ancient hairstyle, worn by Blacks in ancient times. He approved. Withn some fitting help from Wispi he was soon dressed in silver and black silk, his under tunic showing an athletic figure and the flat belly of a young man. The Wizarding world would know in a glance the Lord Black had decades of life in him, and power like few ever held.

He swept into the breakfast room, using the old robe trick that Professor Snape copied from him. Everyone in the room stared at him. ”Good morning, ladies, Draco.”

“Lord Black, you look fine today!” Hesper said.

“Thanks to Andi and Cissy’s excellent work with The Black Family Potions. We will have more doses ready soon, for all you ladies.”

Narcissa smiled. “They will be ready by tea time. Uncle took his before bed. It is best if you sleep right after taking it.”

“Andi, I would like to offer it to Mimosa Burke also. She suffers from nerve damage due to Cruciatus curse. I can’t promise it will help her, but I think it would be worth a try.”

Andi nodded.

“So are these cousins staying, Arcturus?” Lysandra asked.

“I believe so, though I have not interviewed the other two yet.” He turned to Draco who had a plateful of scrambled eggs and fried potatoes. “So Draco have you picked a puppy?”

The child grinned. “Yes, sir! A silver hound with droopy ears. I named him Sylvester. He’s going to be huge! His feet are as big as that bread plate.” Narcissa rolled her eyes while the ladies smiled and chuckled at the child’s enthusiasm.

“Well, you talk to Cousin Violetta if you want to form a familiar bond. She is knowledgeable of such magic. Then he can attend Hogwarts with you.”

Draco nodded, eyes shining.

Arcturus was nearly finished with a hearty breakfast when a house elf in Gringott’s eighteenth-century ruffles popped to his side.

“Lord Black Sir! Appy from Gringotts has come to report!”

“Yes, Appy?”

The excited elf bounced. “Harry Potter and muggle family be at Gringotts! Account manager asks Lord Black to please attend meeting. He apologizes for sudden notice.”

Satisfaction filled Arcturus. Everything was going to plan. “Wispi, I must be off.” He held out a hand to Appy. “Take me there!”

***

The goblins were sure different. _All of this hidden away, and I’m part of it._ Harry followed his aunt to a goblin teller.

“State your business.” The voice was flat and not very friendly. Dudley crowded next to him, and he realized Dudley was scared. He gave him a reassuring pat and then scowled. _What am I doing, helping Dudley out?_

Aunt Petunia steered him to the front. “Young man, I will need you to agree to an inheritance test. Since you don’t have your key.”

“Um, will it hurt?” He narrowed his eyes at the goblin. “Will I be safe, even if the test goes wrong? Because if it is going to kill me with magic then I won’t bother.”

Petunia gasped and clutched his shoulders tighter.

The goblin, his name plaque said Goldstrife, stared at him, then tilted his head back and roared with laughter, showing long, sharp teeth. “Good questions, young sir. A finger prick for three drops of blood, quickly healed. And our knives are the sharpest so cause less pain. No repercussions if you are not Harry Potter.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied swiftly.

“Follow me.” They followed Goldstrife to a reception area with leather padded bench seats. “Please wait here. Do not try to leave this room to explore. The Potter account manager will call you when the test is set up.”

“I’m going to have nightmares about those teeth,” Dudley muttered. 

Harry laughed. “I can tell you don’t want to mess with goblins.”

Petunia sat quietly, trying slow her breathing. She dabbed sweat off her upper lip with a tissue. “Well, let’s all just...be on our best manners.”

A goblin came in. “I am Bloodknife, the Potter Family accounts manager. Please follow me.” This goblin was quite old, Harry decided, with white hair in its long ears. They entered a large room with a carved wood desk with three chairs in front of it.

“So, young man, I will do the test. You certainly have the looks of a Potter. Attitude, also, I hear.” He chuckled and picked up a stiletto with a handle of carved silver leaves. Harry held out his hand, resigned.

Petunia jumped when the knife pierced his thumb. “It didn’t even hurt, Aunt Petunia,” Harry said in small boy disgust. 

“Drip onto the parchment, young man.” 

Harry dripped blood as directed onto a piece of thick yellowed paper and soon a tracery of lines and names appeared. The goblin waved a hand with many rings at him and the thumb healed completely. “Cool,” he said, showing Dudley his thumb.

The goblin put on a pince-nez that hung on a gold chain, and studied the parchment.

“Well, well, young man. You certainly are Harry Potter, no doubt there.” He tapped crystal on his desk. “I need an excellent tea for nine.”

“I will be right back. This has somewhat surprising results, and I need to contact other account managers. A fine tea for mid-morning will be brought in. Please enjoy it while I am away.”

A large table covered in lace appeared, followed by a dozen chairs with red velvet cushions, then a silver tea service and platters of cakes, biscuits and small sandwiches. 

“Come, a cup of tea will steady our nerves.” Petunia led them to the table and served them. Expensive, exquisite tea. 

“These cakes have cream filling,” Dudley said, no longer terrified.

Harry slid a glance toward Aunt Petunia.

“You may have whatever you like, Harry. Same as Dudley.” Harry helped himself to the cream cakes and also a few tiny cinnamon buns.

Twenty minutes later, four goblins, and a tall handsome man with silver hair hanging to his waist, and two thin silver braids in the front, held with spiral snake clasps strode into the room.

“Bloody hell,” Dudley whispered. “He must be a real wizard. And he’s so cool. Scary but cool.”


	9. Chapter Nine:Family

_Earlier that same morning_

The morning before they were to go to the goblin bank, Harry woke early. He was sharing a bed with Dudley, so he stayed still to not wake him.

Things had already changed so much. Dudley and Petunia had returned to the motel before bedtime last night and Petunia had taken them down to the hotel pool before they had to get ready to bed. They were acting like a family, like he always wanted.

Dudley could be fun. The realization hit Harry while they were playing a diving game before bedtime after the funeral. While they played, Petunia relaxed on a lounge chair with a fancy drink and a magazine.

Sometimes it was hard to believe Dudley wouldn’t be a big old meanie.

“Aunt Marge wanted to go to the house, but Mom said she’d covered all the furniture and had things packed for the movers. I think Aunt Marge wanted to drink wine and whiskey and stuff. Mom didn’t want to. Aunt Marge looked like she was going to start screaming. Her face turned purple when Mom said she could join us at the pool.” Dudley snickered.

Harry grimaced. He’d seen purple-faced Marge before. 

“Let’s dive!” Dudley yelled, holding up five sticks. Aunt Petunia had purchased brightly colored diving sticks. They were not allowed to go into the deep end, so did their diving in water up to their faces.

Harry found he was good at diving. Being thin, he sunk like a rock. Dudley had to work a lot harder to get to the pool floor. They dived and giggled. Dudley showed Harry how to make monster sounds underwater.

“Boys, why don’t we dry off and get a snack before bed,” Aunt Petunia called when they finally had to rest.

Up in the room, drying off and getting dressed in pajamas while Aunt Petunia went to get them snacks, Dudley looked at Harry. “Hey Harry. I’m sorry I was mean to you.” He frowned. “I don’t even know why I was so mean. I don’t think I’m really a bad person.”

“I don’t know, Dudley. Since we moved to the cottage you’ve been nice. Not a bully. And I saw you reading a book.”

Being made to read lessons and books for school work had Dudley throwing full on tantrums.

“Yeah.” Dudley looked perplexed. “At the cottage, I felt all...settled down. That book about the dog was good. He saved the little boy.” Dudley shrugged. “At home I felt...jittery. Does that make any sense? I mean I should be real sad and even mad about Dad dying. But mostly I’m glad he’s not watching me and being mean to you.”

“Well, I’m glad about that.” Harry ran his red comb— new— through his hair. “I didn’t want Uncle Vernon to die. But he was super fat. That isn’t healthy. I just wanted him to be nice.”

“I’m super fat.” Dudley said, running a blue comb through his blond waves. 

“Not like Uncle Vernon. His stomach flopped halfway down to his knees,” Harry said. “I’ll help you exercise. Then you’ll lose weight.”

“Yeah, ok!” Dudley put his comb in his little bag.“Do you think I’ll still be mean sometimes?”

“Yeah, maybe. But I think you’ll get in trouble if you hit me or pushed me down. It’s different now.”

“Yeah. But I should get in trouble for doing that. I wonder why I didn’t? Because Mom wants me to be nice and good. Do you think there was some bad magic in our house that made me and Dad and Mom mean?”

“Maybe? Heck, I don’t know about magic. I’d like to learn about it but that school Hogwarts sounds scary.” Harry picked up all the wet towels and put them in the towel hamper.

“So does Smeltings. I’ll bet I’ll get smacked with sticks all the time. Nobody will like me.”

Harry considered that. “You have to remember to be nice to other kids, Dudley.”

Dudley nodded. “Maybe Mom would let us go to the school in Port Pingle. It looked nice. Then you could remind me if I start being mean. I don’t want to be a big bully,” Dudley frowned. “But...when Dad was around I _did_ want to be a bully.”

“Let’s talk to Aunt Petunia about going to the local school instead of boarding schools. But if you get mean again, I’ll go away to school.”

Dudley nodded. “Only fair.”

“Oh, Mom,” Dudley said as they went into the hotel room with two big beds. “We were talking and I had an idea. Do you think there was bad magic in our house? That made you and me and Dad all mean and stuff? To Harry. Because I don’t feel mean. You act like his mom…”

Petunia put her book down on the bed. “Maybe... I don’t know enough about magic to tell. But things have been much calmer since we left Privet Drive. Almost...happy. Even with the funeral.” She frowned a bit.

“I’ll ask a goblin at the bank,” Harry said. “They are supposed to be super smart, right?”

“Right.” 

***

Harry hadn’t found a moment to ask a goblin about bad magic. The man with the long silver hair was his great uncle. Lord Arcturus Black. And he was an heir. Harry wasn’t even sure what that meant. And all this talk about Houses. And Ancient and Noble stuff. Galleons, what were those? Why had his uncle never come to visit him?

While the adults were talking, Harry grabbed Dudley’s arm. “Do you know what is going on?”

“Um, that wizard is your uncle. So is he my uncle, too?” Dudley looked as confused as Harry felt.

The man had silver eyes to match his hair. He saw the boys talking. Harry ducked his head.

Lord Arcturus Black held up a hand. “A moment, everyone.” The room got quiet. “I believe this is all a bit overwhelming for Harry and his family.”

Harry nodded. “I don’t really understand what people are talking about. What are galleons? Why is ancient and noble important? I just wanted to know if I have enough money to go to high school. If my parents left me anything. Oh, and Dudley and me wanted to know if our house on Privet Drive had bad magic in it? To make them be mean to me? Can magic do that?”

Dudley nodded vigorously in agreement. “I was mean all the time, but now I don’t want to be mean to Harry. We’re...friends. Cousins. We have fun.”

Everyone was silent. Lord Black tapped a ring on his finger with a black stone. It glowed green. Harry and Dudley gasped.

Lord Black looked at Dudley. “When I did that, did you see something? On my ring?”

“It glowed green. Really cool,” Dudley said. Harry nodded.

“I expected Harry to see it. His grandmother was my little sister, so he is a Black by blood. I did not expect Dudley to see it.” He looked at Petunia. “And you, Mrs. Dursley. Can you see anything on my ring?” He held his hand up and tapped the black ring. This time it glowed purple.

“Purple,” she said, softly. “It glowed purple.”

Arcturus nodded. “So, we have quite a situation here. Harry, you are my heir, because my nephew Sirius was your blood-bonded godfather, and made you _his_ heir. He was my heir, but was falsely imprisoned. He can no longer be the Heir. The prison he was in is staffed by evil beings who drive the prisoners mad.”

“Oh.” Harry said. “That’s bad.”

“Yes, but Sirius will be all right. He has to grow up all over again, so magic skipped him and made you the heir.”

Harry still looked confused.

“Several nights ago I was dying, an early death since Blacks are generally long-lived. I was worried about the Black Family. I had never even met you and couldn’t find you, yet you were my heir. I should have known you and been responsible for your raising and education.

“I did a ritual— that is complicated magic— to strengthen the Black family, and to bring justice. I was thinking of poor Sirius. But it seems to have brought justice to you, also.” He looked at Aunt Petunia. "Your husband died that night, Mrs. Dursley. Did anything else happen?”

Petunia swallowed hard. “Harry screamed and screamed. A mist came into Dudley’s room, but it felt...good. It seemed like I could think clearly, for the first time in a long time. As a girl, I was smart, sharp… That came back.

“Vernon was dead in the hallway. Harry...Harry’s scar broke open, and he was covered in blood and black pus. He was unconscious. I cleaned him up and dressed him in clean clothes. I couldn’t take him to the hospital because I knew it was a magic thing. I packed a few things and drove us away to a cottage I own in Cornwall. Harry woke and seemed fine. The scar healed quickly. And we...we have all been acting like a family. The boys have been playing. It has been so nice…”

“Too bad we don’t have a sample of the black pus from his scar. It might indicate a curse.”

Petunia bit her lip. “Actually… I took the pajamas and bedding to Cornwall in a trash bag and burned those. I was afraid the police would see them. I went back to the house on Privet Drive before the funeral and did some cleaning. The towels and washcloths I used...I had put them in the hamper that night. But when I got back to the house I decided to take them away, to the cottage in Cornwall, to burn. I didn’t think they would come clean in the laundry.”

“I’d like to have those,” Lord Black said. “I have family members that could learn a lot from them.”

He turned to the goblin who worked for the Black Family. “Dudley and Mrs. Dursley need to take an inheritance test.” He turned to Petunia. “My dear, I know you have had a great deal of overwhelming commotion in the past week. I would like to offer you sanctuary at my castle, Black Towers. There is much here we need to unravel, and we can’t sit in this lovely Gringott’s room for that amount of time.”

He looked at the goblin in charge. “May I use my wand for a vow?”

“You may,” the goblin said.

Lord Black held up his wand. “I swear on my life and magic, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, and Harry Potter will be under the protection of House Black, and will be safe and well cared for by me and mine.” 

“A wizard’s vow such as this means I will die or lose my magic— which will kill me— if I break it. I would be honored if you and the children came to visit Black Towers.”

“It’s a castle?” Harry asked.

“A large one, on the seaside in Wales. Very ancient and lovely. Many fun things to do. Currently, your Aunt Narcissa, her son Draco, who is your age, and his baby twin brother and sister are living there. Draco spends all his time running around outside, playing in the fields, and down at the beach. He has a puppy named Sylvester.”

“Can we go?” Dudley used his puppy dog eyes on his mom. Harry copied him.

Petunia took a deep breath. “Well, we are not used to magic. But I think Harry needs to know about his heritage. And we need to know more." She paused and looked at the boys. “All right, we could visit for a few days.”


	10. Chapter Ten: Black Towers

“Harry wasn’t at the funeral, Dumbledore." Arabella Figg reported. "Petunia said he had a cold, so she left him with the school friend she rented a summer cottage with. Somewhere near Brighton. They have boys the same age and thought it would be a fun summer vacation. Vernon stayed behind, he had so much work to do, she said. Such a good provider. She and Dudley were returning to the beach house after the funeral since she rented it for a month.”

“I see. How very unexpected.” _What a bother._ “Thank you for the information. Please let me know when they return home.”

Why didn’t the tracking spells tell him Harry wasn’t sleeping in his home? He’d have to reapply them. Could the child have burned them off with accidental magic? He’d have to check the magic bindings, too. And who was going to feed Petunia the potions every seventy-two hours? He certainly didn’t have the time. A house-elf? He wouldn’t have to pay them.

Only six more weeks and the boy would be safe at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore called for Snape and a house elf.

***

_At Gringotts_

“Well, we could come for a few days, I guess.” Petunia clenched her hands together in her lap, white-knuckled. “The boys would enjoy seeing a castle. I will need directions, our car with our bags is parked near the Leaky Cauldron.”

Lord Black smiled at her. For an older man, he was quite handsome, she noticed. An odd thing to notice after her husband’s funeral. “I will transport you all to the castle, and have the car delivered. It will be so much easier than a long drive.”

She opened her mouth to object, but then decided to just go with it. She was exhausted. Not a great state to drive two children across the country.

“No need to be apprehensive, my dear. I made a vow and you all will be well taken care of.”

“I understand, Lord Black. But you must know that my experience with...Dumbledore has been coercive and detrimental to all of us. No choices were given to any of us.”

“That is not a surprise. Dumbledore tends to think his every thought was whispered to him by rainbow unicorns.” He patted her hand. “My castle’s magical foundation is older than Hogwart’s. Black family holdings are the few places in Magical Britain that can protect you from him.”

The goblin grinned. Not a nice grin.

“You will still be in charge of your son, and have input with Harry, though I am taking over his guardianship since he is my heir. I think a visit to the castle will be reassuring. We do need to find out all that has been done to you, and by whom, which could take several days. The Black Family has an excellent healer who could check you over.”

“I suppose that would be a good thing. When the mist filled Dudley’s room, I breathed it in and it felt good. I could think clearly. It changed something.”

“Good. That is settled then. ” Dudley and Harry grinned and high-fived each other.

“Harry, may I see you inheritance parchment?”

Harry handed the parchment to Lord Arcturus. “I see Lily did do an inheritance test. On your mother’s side you are descended from an old French Family, the Luneaus. Quite a magical name, related to the moon. I see Lily added the contents of the Luneaus vault to the Potter vault. There may be old family documents you might enjoy reading, Petunia.”

He looked at Dudley. “But right now I would like your son to take an inheritance test. He did see the lighted ring, as did you, Petunia. We need to find out the mystery of your ability to see some magic.”

Petunia gasped, Dudley grinned. “I want to, Mom.” She nodded her permission. 

He bravely held his finger out for the prick. Soon he had a parchment, though not as long as Harry’s. 

Arcturus moved next to him and read over his shoulder. “There are the Luneaus. Your great-grandmother was a squib. She may not have known her surname after she was cast from the family and taken to an orphanage. She was born Letitia Luneaus.

“She may have remembered a bit,” Petunia said. “My grandmother’s name was Lily Luna Smythe. My sister was named after her.”

Arcturus nodded then turned back to the parchment.

“And look at that. On the Dursley side. Perseus Black, father. He was a bit of a rascal, I’m afraid. An irresponsible younger son. Molly Shanahan, mother, a muggle. That’s why her name is in blue, not black. They never wed. A son, a squib, Davy Shanahan, born in Dublin in 1857. See his name is navy blue? Adopted by Eugene and Bertha Dursley, Dublin. Dudley, you are my cousin. See your name? Navy blue, a squib. We will check which degree, but I suspect third or fourth cousin.”

“Wow, I’m related to you and you have a castle?” Dudley asked, eyes huge.

“Indeed.” Lord Black grinned.

***

The trip to the castle was terrifying. Arcturus decided that elf travel would be the quickest and safest since none of them had ever used a floo or portkey, whatever those were. “Far less chance of falling with a house elf. They are far stronger than their size would indicate.”

“Like ants?” Harry asked.

“Precisely.”

The elves were tiny, with huge eyes, long noses and floppy ears. One was tan, one was olive green and one was yellow-green. They had silly names but wore handsome servant’s clothes. Harry liked them at once and hoped he could get to know them.

They landed outside the gates of an enormous castle. Lord Black had to do something to get them through the gate. It was made of black stone.

“Wow,” Dudley said. “Can we sleep in a tower?” Harry nodded enthusiastically.

Lord Black laughed. “I can arrange that.”

Everything went by in a blur for Petunia for the rest of the day. She was given a suite, with a lovely bedroom done in yellow and ivory lace, a sitting room in light blue with touches of lemon, and her own bathroom with an oversize tub, nearly a swimming pool. An older woman, Aunt Lysandra, with white curls piled on top of her head and an old-fashioned, long gown, introduced her to two house elves. “Silvi will be your companion.” Silvi had big yellow eyes and wore a black maid’s outfit with a frilly apron and cap. “The castle is huge, making it difficult to get a cup of tea or a book to read, and it is easy to get lost. She will take care of your room, your clothes, and get you anything you need and help you navigate the castle. Ervi, her brother, will accompany the boys.”

Ervi was a bit bigger, had green eyes and wore black knee breeches a with pleated shirt and a black frock coat. “When the boys go outside, Lord Black has also assigned other house elves. Draco, a cousin of yours, Harry, is your age and has the same arrangement. Also, Gore, you’ll meet him at dinner, grew up here and will show the boys around also. He will teach them the history of the castle.”

The boys had rooms across the hall, with their own bathrooms.

“On the floor below us is a schoolroom for the older children. They are welcome to spend time there. There are games, puzzles, toys, and books and other amusements. Oh, and don’t worry about the balconies. Nothing can fall over the railings. They are charmed.”

Petunia followed the boys down to the schoolroom and found it acceptable. The balcony circled the tower room, and there was even an area with swings and a climber.

“They will be fine here, and safe,” Lysandra said. The boys found an enormous train set and began setting it up. “You look like you might enjoy a nap. The boys can play here until tea.”

***

Three days later the boys went to the beach with Draco, his mother Narcissa, Cousin Violetta’s great-grand niece Milly, another little girl named Pansy and two older boys, who’s last name was Flint. Milly was staying for a couple of weeks and was set to attend Hogwarts in the fall. Dudley, Harry, Draco and Milly had become fast friends, riding ponies in the woods with Gore, playing games and spending afternoons on the beach. The other children had come for just the day.

While the children were occupied she was going to speak with Arcturus concerning the medical and magical exams she and the boys had taken, and plans for the future. Silvi accompanied her to Arcutus’ study. Andi, the healer, was there and also Gore, the odd-looking man with grey-tinged, dark skin and hair, who had gone back to Privet Drive to look for spells.

“Petunia, were you ill as a child? Seriously ill?” Andi asked after tea was served.

“I had meningitis when I was about two. I don’t remember it, but I was in the hospital.”

Andi nodded. “That explains the scarring around your magical core. You were born a witch, Petunia, but due to the illness your magic was damaged.”

“I saw on the inheritance parchment that my name was in navy blue, for a squib.”

“The Black family strengthening potion could restore your magic,” Arcturus said. “Or, there is the Black Primogenitor potion, which works somewhat like a blood adoption. You would become a Black by blood, but your closest Black relation would be the Primogenitor, the first Lord Black, a king in his day, from more than a thousand years ago. And definitely magic. But that involves a loyalty oath to the Black family.”

Petunia placed her teacup back onto the saucer with a shaking hand.

“You do not have to decide right now, Petunia. This is the issue that will be raised at the Lughnasadh Feast and Ritual on August first. The Black family was once thriving. Now we have Harry, Milly, Draco and distant relatives. So few children. I will offer cousins of fourth through sixth degrees a choice of potions and a closer relationship to Family Black.”

“Dudley was also quite ill at some point?” Andi asked.

Petunia nodded jerkily. “He was born eight weeks premature, and soon after I brought him home had a lung infection. He had to return to the infant ward for two more weeks.”

“I see. He has some damage to his magical core, but not as extensive as yours. I could use conventional treatments to restore his magic, though he would miss his first year at Hogwarts. Or we could accelerate his magical healing with the Black Family Potions.”

“As for Harry, I already took wizard-placed blocks off his core. One was done by a healer, shortly after birth. His parents would have removed it a year or so ago. Another was placed by a powerful wizard when he was four, and was somewhat difficult to remove. That is why Harry was so tired yesterday.”

“Harry is already taking the Black strengthening Potion. It will also help with his nutritional deficits,” Lord Black said.

“Petunia, all three of you have nutritional deficits, and Dudley is far too heavy. His weight is detrimental to his health, and that will only get worse as he ages. We can fix those with magical means much better than by muggle means. Repairing his magical core would help him move to a healthy weight in just a few months. I suspect that the Black Primogeitor Potion would return him to a healthy weight in days.”

“We have to talk to Dudley about this, Petunia. He needs to have a say in his future. I know your experience with the magical community has been difficult at best, but I hope you are seeing a different side.”

She nodded, throat too dry to speak.

Arcturus opened a drawer on his desk and placed a number of glass vials on his desk. “Gore will tell us about the house, but he also checked your husband's office and found these. They arrived in the post on a regular basis.”

He pushed a vial forward as he spoke. “Loyalty potion, to Dumbledore. Compliance potion, to your husband. An indifference potion, very rare and difficult to brew, keyed to Harry. We surmise that Vernon dosed you every seventy-two hours.”

“Your house had enchantments to keep magicals away, and notice-me-not charms so your neighbors would not notice unusual behavior,” Gore said. “The goblin team took them down.”

“But it still would not be safe to live there, Petunia," Arcturus said. “Just last night, a house elf from Hogwarts was detected there. I suspect it wanted to feed you potions.”

“So Dumbledore...he is doing this?” Petunia asked.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Younger Ladies Black

Petunia realized by the second day spent at Black Towers that she was underdressed. She chided herself for being so shallow— she’d just lost her husband! But slacks and nice tops, which were fine at the cottage or in Little Whinging, were far too casual for Black Towers. As were the few skirts she had packed.

Tea was formal, the women wore floral or summer-themed dresses (they called them robes) that looked like gowns from the Thirties era to her. Dinner was served at eight, preceded by cocktails. Children rarely attended, they ate in the nurseries. Even her boys and Draco, who was the same age, ate there, though they all had bedrooms outside the nursery.

On her third morning, she retired to her sitting room to read after breakfast. The boys were going to the stable with Gore, the muscle-bound grey-skinned man. They practically worshiped him in just a day, because he was teaching them fencing. With wooden swords, she had checked. Petunia had found a bookshelf in one of the parlors with paperback novels from the regular world. She had a period romance to enjoy in her pretty sitting room.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d read a book. As a girl, she had been an avid reader. Sometime during her marriage, she’d quit reading and watched daytime television instead. Perhaps it was Vernon’s influence; she had never seen him read a book.

“Silvi, could you bring me an iced tea?”

Around ten in the morning, there was knock on her door. “Come in,” she called. 

To her surprise, Narcissa was at the door. The blond was cool and stunning at the same time, and Petunia thought she might be haughty. She certainly was always beautifully dressed and coiffed.

“Petunia, I wanted to invite you up to my suite along with Andi, Tonks and Mimosa. I had my house elves bring gowns I have in storage. I have far too many clothes and thought you ladies could pick day robes and dinner robes. The house-elves can alter as needed. Please come, it will be fun!”

 _What a surprise._ “That is very generous of you, Narcissa. I would love to find a few things more appropriate for tea and dinner.”

Narcissa waved a hand as they walked to the staircase. “During my marriage I had little to do other than give menus to the kitchen elves, decorate the house, and buy clothes. I bought so many, some were only worn once! I confess I am finding life working on potions with Andi far more stimulating.”

She had lost her husband to the Black Family Magic, also. “I am sorry for your loss.”

Narcissa’s lovely lips made a wry, small smile. “He looked like a prince. I was only sixteen when we were betrothed. It turned out he was never his own man. He was his father’s son, and his father gave him over to the Dark Lord. I feared he would do the same to Draco, but now that fear is at rest.”

“Vernon was not a good influence on Dudley. Not good for any of us, actually,” Petunia confessed.

“We have much in common. Both of us had husbands who were manipulated by powerful, unscrupulous wizards.”

Petunia nodded. “Lord Black is very powerful.” He seemed... _nice_ wasn’t really a word that seemed appropriate for Lord Black. 

“The past five years Lord Black was in failing health. A blood-based curse. We still don’t know the origin. Voldemort, perhaps.”

“Or Dumbledore?”

“Dumbledore did have access to him through the Wizengamot.” At Petunia’s slight frown she added, “The Wizard Court and lawmakers.”

“I confess I find the wizarding world to be dangerous.”

Narcissa nodded. “That is why the Family Black must strengthen itself. And we are well on our way.” They were now on the fifth floor of the center wing of the castle. She opened a door to a large parlor full of racks of clothing.

The next two hours was the most fun Petunia had had in a long time. Fueled by Narcissa’s champagne cocktails and ‘tidbits’ she and the other women paraded around in gowns and formal robes. Giggling house-elves adjusted fit and hems. All the grown women picked dozens for all seasons.

“Honestly, I am embarrassed I have so many gowns,” Narcissa said. "Shopping fueled by boredom!”

Dora, the teen daughter of Andi, picked out a few dresses for summer and a few for the school year. She then left to visit with friends.

Mimosa and Dora had chatted extensively about the job of Auror, which Petunia decided was a type of policeman for wizards. Petunia was surprised the pink-haired teen would choose such a responsible, serious profession, but didn’t voice her surprise.

“Oh, Andi, could you imagine what our parents would have said if one of us had decided to be an Auror?” Narcissa and Andi laughed.

“We were raised to be the very proper wives of wealthy wizards,” Andi explained. “Very old-fashioned even among traditional wizarding families. Dora’s father is a muggleborn wizard, so her upbringing was nothing like ours.”

“I’m sorry you had to retire, Mimosa. But I am so glad we have the potions available to help with your healing,” Narcissa said. She was a much warmer personality than Petunia had originally expected.

Mimosa, a soft-faced, curly haired woman in her thirties who had a severe tremor, nodded. “I decided to take the Primogenitor potion. I think it will take my healing farther than just the strengthening potion.”

Narcissa smiled. “By tomorrow we will have enough Primogenitor potion brewed for a full course for ten people. The strengthening potion has done Arcturus and the elder ladies good already. He took a small dose of the Primogenitor potion and soon will take a full dose. I so look forward to seeing Arcturus at full strength after so many years of increasing weakness.”

Andi nodded. “A strong, sane Family Black will be a wonder to behold.”

Andi’s words echoed through Petunia’s mind the rest of the day. Harry would start the Primogenitor potion. Dudley...she still hadn’t decided. Dudley was a squib, she’d had that explained in detail. The strengthening potion could turn him into a wizard. The Primogenitor potion would definitely change him into a wizard.

She could choose to take it and be a witch. Something she had dearly wanted as a child. But...a decade with Vernon, joined in their hatred and fear of the magical world. Her treatment of Harry...of Lily, years ago.

Dumbledore. Harry. _Lily. Lily would want me to do this._

If they took the Primogenitor potion, there would be no turning back. Their lives would change forever.

_Our lives have already changed forever._

_Dudley wants this._ She could read her son. He loved it here. He wanted to be part of this.

She would talk to him tomorrow.


	12. Chapter Twelve: I Don't Want To Go To Hogwarts

Uncle Arcturus asked Harry to go for a walk with him after breakfast.

“Are you feeling good today, sir?” Harry asked. Aunt Lysandra had told him about Arcturus’ long illness.

“Yes, indeed. Stronger every day. It wasn’t that long ago when I couldn’t even sit at the breakfast table but had to eat in bed.”

They headed toward the formal gardens, not a place Harry had been too. He, Dudley, and Draco had been to the beach, the stables, trail rides in the woods (with Gore) and the kennels. The gardens were for the old ladies, the boys had agreed.

“We’ll go to my dear wife Melania’s garden. She loved bright colors. It also has a nice pool, with toads. Some are magical. Melania could speak with toads, a very rare magical talent.”

“Cool!”

The garden Arcturus led him to was a wild place, full of lemon yellow sunflowers, bright red and orange poppies and many other bright flowers Harry didn’t recognize. 

“Wow. No roses or carnations in this garden.” 

Arcturus laughed. “In the fall it turns all purple and gold. Quite lovely.”

The garden had a two-seater swing made of wood carved with insects, toads, and snakes, painted deep green. “Come sit with me on the swing, Harry. I want to discuss the next few days with you.”

The swing looked like wood but felt like a cushioned couch. “I love magic,” Harry sighed. Arcturus chuckled. With snap of his fingers Wispi appeared holding a tray with raspberry lemonade, Harry’s new favorite.

“So how are you getting along with Milly, Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, and Neville?”

“Good. I’m glad they came early instead of just on my birthday. And Neville’s, since his is the day before. So I can get to know them.”

“Neville would have been your god brother if his parents hadn’t been injured in the war.”

“He’s nice. We want to share the party. He doesn’t like animals too much, though. But he likes fencing lessons, and we’re both learning how to swim.”

“How about all those girls?” Arcturus wiggle his eyebrows and made Harry grin.

“Milly is brilliant. She knows so much about animals and can really ride a horse. Better than Draco!” Harry looked animated but then scowled. “And she does fencing lessons with us and is really tricky. But she’s only a month older than me and look how tall she is! No fair,” he complained.

Arcturus laughed. “Girls tend to mature a little earlier than boys. And she’s a Bulstrode, they are all tall and sturdy.”

“It will be forever before I’m as tall as her.”

“I’ll tell you a little secret about Bulstrode women. People don’t remember this because the family runs to males and there hasn’t been a young lady for a few generations. But Bulstrode women tend to be big, clumsy children, and everyone ignores them, talking about how pretty little girls like Pansy and the Greengrass sister are. But sometime, around age fifteen or sixteen, a Bulstrode woman will blossom. Milly will be one of the most beautiful women in Magical Britain. And she’ll be smart and powerful. Wizards will be lining up to get to know her.

“She’ll remember who made fun of her or was mean to her. So that is a valuable bit of information, Harry. Keep it in mind. Because someday you’ll be a young man looking for a wife.”

Harry frowned. “But isn’t she my cousin?”

“She is a distant cousin. Six degrees from you. Not too close.” Arcturus sipped his lemonade.

“I like Milly, but I don’t want a girlfriend!” Harry said emphatically. 

Arcturus laughed. “I actually wanted to talk to you about a few other things. You know about the big gathering of the Black family?”

Harry nodded. “The day after my birthday.”

“Correct. You are my heir. One day you will be Lord Black. At the meeting, I will introduce you to the family and present you with the heir’s ring. The ring has many magical protections on it.”

“That’s nice.”

“Indeed. It will help keep you safe.” He sipped his raspberry lemonade. “Now for the rest. Harry, you have probably heard that I was ill for a long time. I had a vision when I was close to death and I met the Black Primogenitor Ancestor. The first wizard of the Black Family. An ancient King dressed in leather and fur. Black family magic activated an old, old spell, because the Black Family is close to extinction.”

Harry frowned.

“The Black family has few children. It could die out,” Arcturus said. “I received writings from him, hidden in a magical library. One was the ritual I did.”

“The one that killed Uncle Vernon?”

Arcturus nodded. “It made the family stronger. I got healthier. It dispensed judgment on Mr. Dursley, and also on Draco’s father. If they had been good men, they would have lived. Sirius, who was supposed to be your godfather, and Bellatrix, Narcissa’s third sister, turned into babies. The magic gave them justice, for others had harmed them greatly. But their minds were so damaged they went back to infancy to grow up healthy.”

“My scar broke open and was full of black pus.”

“Indeed.” Arcturus brushed Harry’s wild hair out of the way. The scar was a faint white line.

“I was given two potions, ancient Black blood magic to help the Black Family. One is a strengthening potion that has a drop of Black blood in it. I and all the elderly ladies have taken it, with either my blood or Lysandra’s in it. You, Dudley and your Aunt Petunia have taken it with a drop of my blood.”

“Dudley can play the color ball game now. Before he couldn’t change the color but now he can.”

“Yes, his magic is healing. He was ill as a baby and sometimes that binds magic.”

“The other potion has primogenitor blood in it. It will make the drinker magically strong. I plan to take it tonight because I want to be here for many years and see you grow up.”

“Where did you get that blood?” Harry asked.

“It was in a special magical bottle in the magical library. The bottle keeps it from aging.”

“Wow.”

“Petunia and I talked. I would like you to take the Primogenitor potion, also. It will help you heal and also boost your magic. I believe the extra strength will keep you safer.”

“Because of the Dark Lord. Draco told me all about him.”

“Him, if he still exists, and his followers. They definitely still exist.”

“Like Draco’s father,” Harry said, looking thoughtful. “Do you want me to take it tonight?”

“I think two nights from now would be best. It might make you a bit tired for a few days, and you want to be all over that by your party.”

“Oh, yeah. Neville and I chose a chocolate caramel cake with chocolate and vanilla ice cream! I wouldn’t want to miss it.” He gulped down the last of his lemonade. “What about Dudley, Neville and Draco? Will they be taking it?”

“Actually, Neville will be taking the Primogenitor potion along with you. He has had some trauma during the war, and we decided it could only help him. Draco will take the strengthening potion. And Petunia hasn’t decided about herself or Dudley. But we shall see.”

***

Harry loved the beach. The water was cold and the waves were strong enough to float you to the sand. They had house elves to watch them, plus Gore and Narcissa. Narcissa was nice. She was on a lounge with a book and a big umbrella. She and Milly didn’t wear regular swimsuits. Theirs were more like dresses with thin skirts and ruffled shorts that ended at the knee. Dudley thought they were hilarious and tried to explain to Milly what muggle swimsuits for girls looked like.

Milly and Pansy laughed. “We don’t swim in _underwear_!”

“Wizard clothes are old-fashioned,” Harry said. “To us, anyway.”

“Yeah, everything looks like a movie about the olden days,” Dudley said.

“What’s a movie?” Draco asked.

Dudley looked perplexed. “Arg! I can’t even explain!” He cried and flopped back into the water.

“It’s like a story. People dress up and act it out and someone films it with a camera,” Harry explained.

“I’ve seen one,” Paulus Flint said. He was nineteen and worked in a law office. He and his brother Marcus were visiting for the day. They were related to one of the old aunties.

“When did you see one?” Marcus said. Marcus was going to be a fifth year at Hogwarts.

“Tonks took me to one, last year.”

“Tonks, Cousin Andi’s daughter?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, her dad’s a muggleborn, you know. She knows all about muggle stuff.”

“Maybe my mom could take us to a movie one day,” Dudley said. “And maybe to an amusement park with rides.”

 _That_ took some explaining, too.

Pansy, Daphne, Astoria and Milly wandered off for a while and had a serious, whispered conversation. They seemed to be arguing in whispers. Harry walked over to see if Milly would float waves with him.

“Marcus would know, and Paulus. They are both in Slytherin,” Pansy whispered.

“Know about what?” Harry asked. All the girls looked upset.

“Um, trouble at Hogwarts,” Milly said.

“But it is embarrassing,” Pansy said.

“Well, we should know about trouble,” Harry decided. “Marcus, Paulus, come here, we want to ask you something!” 

Milly squeaked and then went out into the shallow water and sat down. Harry frowned at her. Weird, she wasn’t a timid girl.

The two older boys walked down the beach to the girls, Draco, Neville, and Dudley following them like puppies. “What you want to know?”

Pansy and Milly stared at each other. Pansy shrugged. “We need to know if it is true.” The girls nodded.

“Is it true that girls in Slytherin get raped and nobody does anything?” Milly asked.

Harry frowned. “What’s raped?” He whispered to Dudley. 

Dudley looked uncertain. ”Beating up ladies, I think.”

“I’ll ask Milly.”

“Ok”

“I’ll explain,” Gore said quietly. He had come up behind them.

“Well, you don’t have to worry, Pansy. You’re betrothed to Draco,” Marcus said.

“Uh, my father died, so now Lord Black is my Head of House,” Draco said. “It has to be renegotiated.” 

“My dad is really mad about it. He almost didn’t let me come to visit,” Pansy said.

“Well, don’t ever go anywhere alone.” Marcus said. “That’s what the girls in Slytherin do. And I’ll point out the ones to watch.”

“But why don’t the teachers stop it?” Daphne asked. “I’m not betrothed. My parents don’t believe in it.” She looked ready to cry. Harry knew it had to be really bad because Daphne wasn’t the type to cry in public.

“I think Snape just doesn’t want to be bothered. And he doesn’t want to upset powerful families.”

“But what about Dumbledore?” Pansy asked. “Why doesn’t he call the Aurors?”

Marcus shrugged. “He doesn’t want anyone else in the school, I guess.”

A bit later Gore explained what rape consisted of to the younger boys. Harry was incensed. "Really? They can do that to the girls? Like Milly? And Daphne? That is so wrong.”

All the children had to return to their rooms to dress for tea. Dudley and Harry particularly disliked the summer robes they were expected to wear since they had company. Dudley in medium blue and Harry in light green, but they consoled themselves with biscuits, cream cakes, and tiny roast beef sandwiches. All four of the younger boys sat together. Tea was served in a pavilion on the lawn where there was a nice view of the sea. 

“So are you boys excited about going to Hogwarts?” Mrs. Parkinson asked.

“No,” said Harry. “I don’t want to go to Hogwarts.” 

At his reply, everyone in the area became silent. Harry noticed everyone staring at him. “What? It doesn’t seem safe at all! Milly and Daphne won’t be safe, and I’m not big enough to beat up all those big boys.”

Arcturus saw Marcus and Paulus glance at each other. The little girls all ducked their heads.

“Well, this was unexpected. Children, why don’t we meet in my study after tea and discuss this situation.” He waved a hand at Mrs. Parkinson and Narcissa. “I will, of course, inform you about what I learn. For now, let us enjoy this excellent tea.”


	13. Cherry Wine in the Moon Garden

Petunia couldn’t sleep. She had thought she’d come to a decision, but then it had been blown away by the news of how unsafe the wizarding world really was. Why would anyone send their children to a boarding school like Hogwarts?

Had it been that way when Lily went? Surely not! She had so looked forward to returning to Hogwarts at the end of each summer….

And Snape! Somehow he was involved in this. Lily had stopped being friends with him. Something ugly had happened between them. So much ugliness.

Would Lord Black really send Harry there?

Dudley wanted the Primogenitor potion. To be a real wizard, to live in this world. But sending him to Hogwarts terrified her even more. And those little girls, preyed upon by older teen aged wizards?

It was nearly midnight. She tossed off the silken sheet and walked to her balcony. Maybe a glass of wine?

“Silvi?” The little house elf popped into the room. “I’m sorry to wake you.”

Silvi giggled. “Oh Missy Petty, Silvi already sleep. Elvesies sleep little, little. What does Missy Petty need?”

“A glass of wine, please? Or anything, really.”

“We haves a nice cherry wine. Made here at Black Towers.”

“That would be lovely.” She had never had cherry wine before. Silvi returned almost immediately with a small crystal decanter filled with ruby red wine and a matching goblet.

“Perfect, Silvi. This should help me calm down to sleep.”

“There be a lovely Moon Garden. Sweet flowers, help to sleep. Would Missy Petty like Silvi to pop her there?”

“Where is it?”

“The Southwest Tower, missy. Conservatory. So pretty at night.” 

Petunia was intrigued and somehow the idea of a moon garden snapped her out of her cycle of worry. “Yes, that would be nice. And I call you when I am ready to return?”

“Yes, Missy Petty. And I will keep watch of the boys while you be relaxing.” Silvi snapped her fingers and a rose-colored, silky robe and slippers appeared. “This be suitable.”

Petunia put the robe and slippers on and Silvi popped her into a softly glowing room. Arched windows two stories high surrounded the tower. Sweet scents perfumed the air. Softly glowing white globes designated paths, stairs and observation platforms. White flowers swayed in a gentle breeze, many of them glowing or with lighted center.

“If Missy Petty go up the stairs there be a view of the sea and night glowing fairies in the flowers.” Petunia walked up the filigree ironwork stairs Silvi indicated to the platform and sank onto a padded swing. 

Silvi handed her a glass of wine. From the platform the moonlit the ocean reflected a bright gibbous moon. She could hear the waves below breaking on the shore. “Thank you SIlvi. Will you be sure to check on me in an hour? I wouldn’t want to fall asleep here.” 

“Yes, Missy Petty.”

Petunia sipped the wine. It was the most delicious wine she’d ever tasted. Warmth flowed through her. Perhaps it was magical?

The flowers surrounding her were all white, though some had colored glowing centers or edgings. Tiny winged beings, glowing in pastel colors, flitted about. “Are those fairies?” she whispered.

“Yes, those are night fairies. Very rare.” Lord Arcturus, wearing a black silk robe not all that different from her own, reached a hand toward a tall flower that looked like a bird of paradise. “They will light on your fingers for a bit.”

He held his hand out to her, with a pale blue glowing fairy on a finger, no bigger than a bee. She held out her hand and it fluttered to her finger. It had two huge eyes, a pursed mouth and delicate, transparent wings.

“I’ve never seen anything so beautiful.”

“Indeed. This garden has been in this tower for hundreds of years. I think it is why Melania, my late wife, decided to marry me. We were fourteen when her family came to visit. She was a lovely young lady at that age, and I was a scruffy boy, with a mind full of Quidditch and horses. Well, as scruffy as I was allowed to be. My parents were quite the sticklers about my clothing and manners. But Melania knew me from Hogwarts, so she had seen me as nothing but a boy. I escorted her to this conservatory one night. It was the beginning of something beautiful.”

“Hogwarts. That is why Silvi brought me here. I am so worried about Harry going there. And I’m afraid Dudley will want to go, also. It sounds so unsafe. Those poor little girls.”

“Yes.” Arcturus sighed. “To know that such things have happened for years…. This is something we adults will discuss at the Family Meeting. We are not without resources. Several attending are on the Hogwart’s Board.”

“I see.” She took a sip of wine.

"Petunia, if the situation at Hogwarts can’t be resolved, there are alternatives. Other schools, or even tutors. In a way, I would welcome tutors, since I would like to get to know Harry. And Dudley, if you should so choose.”

Petunia nodded and took a sip of wine.”

“Ahh, I see Silvi brought you the cherry wine?”

“She did.”

He chuckled. “Her mother Milvi and her father Poe are the brewers here. It is a profitable Black enterprise.”

“It is delicious. Would you like some? I could call Silvi.”

“No thank you. I have this to imbibe.” He held up a small crystal vial filled with dark liquid. “I decided to drink it tonight, as my schedule for tomorrow is lighter than my schedule will be for the rest of the week.”

“That’s it, the Primogenitor Potion? I expected it to be larger.”  
“It is potent. The dose goes by age and weight. Harry would need a small drop. Dudley, one a bit larger. If you decide to give it to him. Your own dose, should you so choose, would be smaller than this.”

He gazed around the garden. “It seemed appropriate to take it here. This is where good things happened for me and for the Black family in the past. I have high hopes for the future. Years of life to guide this family, teach Harry. Also, it will overcome that last of the curse I was subject to.”

“The curse from Narcissa’s husband?”

“Yes. And his father. It was a long term process.”

“Things like that frighten me, about the magical world.”

“Your own world is not without its horrors.”

Petunia was silent, thinking about it. “You are right.”

“Petunia, you would be under my protection. I would see you educated. You and the boys would not be in an unfamiliar world on your own.”

“I wouldn’t want to be a burden.”

“I am a very wealthy man. All Blacks receive a trust, have homes and resources. The boys need you, and I believe that with your magic unbound, you would find your strengths. While you would never need to seek employment, the Black family has many enterprises. All types of opportunities. Who knows what you might do?”

 _What I might do?_ The thought was so foreign. Her life had been so small. Constricted. The world he offered was boundless.

She made her decision. “Dudley and I will do it. We will take the Primogenitor Potion and learn magic.”

Arcturus smiled. Handsome, noble, even, in the soft light of the Moon Garden. He flipped the lid off his tiny vial and held it up. “Let us drink to a magnificent future for ourselves and our family.”

They clicked the small vial and her goblet of cherry wine together, making a gentle magical tone, and drank to their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing tweaked through this chapter.~ Nightmelody


	14. Tea and Potions

Mimosa sat at her dressing table. The tiny crystal vial was in a padded jewelry box, opened before her. She’d been afraid to carry it through the castle to her room, since an occasional tremor still caused her to lose her balance.

Lord Black— Uncle Arcturus, he had told her to address him— was also taking the potion tonight. The first two. Andi was confident the potion was correct. But still...it had never been used before.

The original plan was to take it tomorrow night, but Lord Black had a heavy schedule leading up to the Family Gathering and decided tomorrow would be a better day to sleep in. She had no schedule. Her resignation had been sent to the head of the DMLE, with the explanation that Black Family magic had transported her to a secret family location, and she was under healer’s care. She acknowledged that others at Azkaban had been affected by the magical surge throughout the country, and perhaps even beyond.The Family Black was still learning about all that had transpired.

Since Family Magic was protected by the Ministry, the law had to simply accept the changes.

Her hand shook as she reached for the tiny, delicate vial. “Candi?” She called for the young house elf that was assigned to her.”

There was a pop. “Yes, Missy Mims?”

“I need to take this potion but am afraid I’ll spill it. Could you pour it onto my tongue?”

“Certainly, Missy Mims. Candi be so happy Missy Mims will be all better. Candi puts you to bed, gives the potion, and watches over you all night!”

“Oh, all right.” Mimosa took off her thin silk robe— from Narcissa, she owned nothing that fine for nightwear!-- and got into the soft four-poster bed. Candi tucked her in.

A moment later, Candi dripped the potion onto her tongue. Cold, bitter, sharp. It effervesced through her mouth into her veins, zipping through her entire body in seconds. It left her breathless for a moment, and then a huge yawn.  _ Well, this is doing something _ .... Eyes too heavy, she closed them and slept. 

She woke around three the next afternoon. “Candi get Miss Andi!” Candi popped away.

Mimosa stood up. So easy, no stiffness anywhere. She walked to her pretty bathroom, done in palest coral. Her steps were firm, steady. Normal.

In the bathroom she brushed her hair before leaving, and inspected herself in the full length mirror. Her shoulders no longer rounded toward her chest, her stomach under the loose nightgown was flat. Spine no longer hunched.

She looked ten years younger, and healthy. The odd bulging veins in her legs were even gone, her limbs were smooth as they had been as a girl. Her dark blonde hair was the same, but did the waves have more of a shine? Her eyes, the Family Black gray, were clear, no dark bags or red lines. She needed no glamours to face the day.

Andi, in green healers robes, waited in the bedroom. Her face broke into a smile. ”You look well! Come, sit and I will run diagnostics.”

Andi waved her wand around, reading the results on her healers clipboard. “No sign of nerve damage. No brain lesion, no scarring in your lungs. My dear, you are healed!”

Mimosa cried tears of joy. Then her stomach rumbled and both of them laughed. 

“Get dressed, you are in time for tea in the garden.” Andi flashed her a smile. I’ll meet you on the stairs to the garden.

Candi popped to her with a floral dress and a lemon yellow and Mimosa dressed, adding strappy flat sandals for walking in the grass.

Candi insisted in doing her hair, puling half of it up is a simple yet attractive style. Mimosa wondered if Arcturus would be at tea.

Andi had dressed for tea in a white, slim fitting dress and a pale mauve sleeveless robe. Her daughter wore a blue sundress and a light eyelet robe, her dark hair edged with blue. She skipped down the stairs ahead of them. “That girl has more energy than I know what to do with,” Andi said.

“You are walking so well, Mimosa.”

“I feel like I did as a girl!” Andi patted her arm, and they joined the family members gathered in a shady pavilion. Tea, sandwiches and cakes were served buffet style.

“Oh!” Andi said. “Let’s sit with Narcissa. She has the babies with her.” Narcissa, wearing ice pink with a white sleeveless robe, was accompanied by a black leather double pram and a house elf. 

“It’s done, Andi! Potions have been administered, so I am the mother of record. All the forms have been sent to the Ministry.” Her eyes sparkled and cheeks were pink. “Let me introduce you to Antares Sirius Black, and his twin sister Adhara Bellatrix Black.”

“Oh, my. Twins. It is hard to wrap my mind around Sirius and Bellatrix.”

Narcissa nodded and rocked the pram a bit. “They will grow up so much happier, Andi.”

“I know they will. What does Draco think?”

Narcissa giggled. “They are so small. I had him sit on a sofa to hold them and took the sweetest picture of the three of them. When they cry his eyes get huge! I needed to remind him they are most likely not hurt, just telling us they want a bottle or a change. He is terrified of dirty diapers.” This brought a smile to everyone’s face.

The ladies enjoyed the variety of finger sandwiches, cheese straws and cakes.

“There’s Arcturas. I hope he is doing as well as you, Mimosa,” Narcissa said. Arcturus, dressed in a light green silk robe, walked though the seated family members, shaking hands and giving hugs. 

“Oh, he is!” Andi said. “He has the mind, body and magic of a man in his early forties! We gave him an experimental dose, really just a drop, a few days ago, and he could tell a difference. We wanted an idea of what to expect. Like, would he become unconscious or something?

“We completed his dosage last night. He actually walked down to the stables this morning to see his old mare, Faebelle, and rode her around for a short time. I suspect he will be joining the children on their long rides. And probably to the beach to swim, when he can.”

Narcissa picked up baby Adhara, who woke and was looking around with inquisitive gray eyes. “So many changes in such a short time. Powerful changes.” She kissed the baby’s plump cheek. “This has been good for Draco. He is making friends and plays until he is almost asleep on his feet.”

She handed the baby to Andi and then got the sleeping Antares from the pram. “You know, there are others. Children with magic, to be adopted by blood adoption. None are as young as these two. Arcturus wants to give family members the opportunity to adopt, but if not, he will adopt them.”

“Is there boy? Ted would have liked a son, but we could only have the one.”

“Yes, cute little boys.” She handed the sleeping baby to Mimosa. “Do you want children, Mimosa?”

“Oh! I never thought of that. I always wanted a child, but the after effects made that nearly impossible.”

“You’re better now, though. And Arcturus will consider single mothers.”

Mimosa looked thoughtful. “I have too many things on my mind to think about, let alone getting betrothed. Or anything. I hope he isn’t thinking of contracts.”

Andi snorted. “Best thing about marrying a muggleborn? No contracts.” She stoked the baby’s hair. “Just say no, Mimosa. You are of age, at least.”

Narcissa laughed. “No doubt! Being a widow is just as good. I’d do that odd hand clap thing the boys do, but you are holding a baby.”

“Dudley and I did the inheritance test at the bank. It seems he is related to the Blacks on my husband’s side of the family, a couple generations back. A ne’er do well younger son and a barmaid. A French magical family on my mother’s side. Your husband should get tested, Andi. Never know what you might find.”

“I had not thought of that. I’ll tell Ted.”

Petunia ate a cream cake, deep in thought. “Andi, Dudley already has a little Black blood. Will the potion change him? I know it will give him strong magic.”

“The Primogenitor potion primarily affects the magical core, which for magicals, affects health. We are not sure what it would do to a muggle with no magical core. Dudley has a bit of Black genetics. That might get enhanced. It perhaps could change his looks, but you and his father are still his parents. 

“Blood adoptions, like Narcissa did, are completely different. Those do change a child’s looks. Narcissa is now the actual mother of the twins.”

“Yes, we are now mother and children. No longer sisters and cousins,” Narcissa said.

“The Primogenitor blood is from fifty generations back. The time of King Arthur, or even before. From what Arcturus said, he was a small broad man with wild chestnut hair and black eyes. He did not look like a Black of modern day. We believe a married couple could take it and not be any more closely related. Certainly not enough to matter when it came to children.”

“That is very interesting. Fifty generations.”

For some reason, she was glad to know she could take the potion and not be Arcturus’ daughter, or sister.

“Well, I must get back to work,” Andi said.

“Me, too. I’ll get the babies settled and join you in the potion’s lab.” Narcissa put the babies back in the pram and walked off with a wave.

“The children are planning to go to the beach, I think I’ll join them,” Petunia said. “I have a book to read.”

“I’ll join you,” Mimosa said. “I haven’t been to a beach since I was a child. You can’t really count the shore at the Black Lake by Hogwarts. Freezing!” They left the tea party for the castle.


	15. Wands

Harry woke at dawn the day of his birthday. His stomach rumbled but the clock on his desk said it was only five in the morning. Too early for breakfast. He grinned. He could see the clock without putting on glasses. The primogenitor potion had fixed his eyesight.

Ervi popped into the room. “Young Master Harry Black be awake!”

“I think I have slept enough, Ervi!” Harry grinned. He, Neville, Petunia and Dudley had taken the special potion. The three boys had slept for an entire day, and even yesterday he’d slept on the beech under an umbrella. Petunia hadn’t slept all day, she just rested.

“Young Master Black must eat!” Ervi popped away and Harry grinned. He liked eating in bed with a tray on legs, like a little table. The elf returned with a tray full of food. “Young Master Black eats as much as he wants! Just call Ervi if yous wants more. I bes setting out clothes.”

Harry dug into croissants, a cheese omelette, bacon, mixed fruit sprinkled with coconut, a big glass of milk, a cup of creamy tea, and a cinnamon roll. He also had to take nutrition potion, which was yucky. Cousin Andi told him he would be growing rapidly and needed to eat whenever he was hungry. He was to let Petunia know if he felt achy, and they would give him a special pain medicine. He had felt sleepy and achy the first day after the potion, when he stayed in bed, but today he felt great.

Perfect for a beach birthday party.

Today Uncle Arcturus was taking them to Diagon Alley to get wands! Gore was coming with them, Aunt Petunia would get a wand, too. Cousin Mimosa would get a new wand because her old one didn’t work well anymore. After that, they would have lunch under the Pavilion, with tons of people who coming to Black Towers for the Family Gathering, and also invited to the cook out and fireworks.

The old ladies were to be called aunt. Uncle Arcturus said, and the younger ladies, were to be called cousin. Harry like having a near-army of aunts and cousins, who often handed him a candy or biscuit when he saw them. 

Petunia was worried about Dumbledore, but Harry looked different, with long hair and no glasses. Arcturus thought that going a few places wouldn’t be a risk, plus house elves would be watching the wizarding area. They would tell him if Dumbledore or anyone associated with him came near them. “We have an appointment at Savatini’s and reservation for lunch and the Phoenix Garden, which has excellent security.

After that kids would come to the party on the beach, with games, presents, a cook out and cake.

Harry dressed in the robes hanging on his wooden rack. Medium green sleeveless robe with medium blue trim. White short sleeved knit shirt with a weird round collar, tan slacks, brown shoes, tan socks. He could bet Dudley was just the same, but in blue with green trim. It seemed to be a wizard thing for boys. Draco said they were lucky, until he was ten his collars had lace on them. He made a face at himself in the mirror, thinking robes were a little girly. 

Uncle Arcturus had done some magic on his hair, which now fell to his shoulders. “Heirs traditionally wear their hair long, Harry. You’ll find if you pull it back it won’t bother you.” He handed Harry a set of shiny black snake clips.

“Elvi will fix hair in Black style.” The elf brandished a brush and comb and waved Harry to a chair. Black style was a low ponytail with two thin braids hanging along the sides of his face, all with snake clips. Definitely wizard style, Harry thought. But was exactly how Uncle Arcturus wore his hair, so it was okay.

Dudley’s hair was still short since he wasn’t an heir, but it had changed. Blonds in the Black family had streaked hair, brown, white and tan, like Cousin Narcissa’s.

Nevilles’ was longer now, too, but cut straight at the chin, a lot like Draco’s. His was a pale golden blond, while Draco’s was almost white.

Harry had a straw hat to wear to help cover his scar. “There are people looking for you, Harry. They won’t be able to find you at Black Towers, because we have both ancient Fae Wards, Black Wards and Goblin Wards,” Uncle Arcturus said. 

“We will go directly to Savatini’s for your wands instead of Olivander’s, where most Wizards go. Savatini’s has an additional jewel worked into the wand. They are more expensive but fit the owner better, as they are individually made. Then we will have a lovely lunch at Black Towers under the Pavilion and greet newcomers.

"Hmm,” Uncle Arcturus rubbed his chin and looked up into the sky. “Something else is scheduled for today in the afternoon well into the night. I believe there will be fireworks on a floating platform in the ocean. What could it be?” The boys all giggled. Harry and Neville high-fived.

Narcissa took Draco away. Mimosa and Gore also popped away. House elves took the rest of them to Savatini’s. Uncle Arcturus wanted them to take floo lessons before they used a floo. Savatini’s was a small shop with a small sign in the window.  _ Custom Wands, Gabriel Savatini. _

Savatini was a large, dark-haired man with a thick black mustache. He wore a long leather apron and short sleeves showed bulging biceps. "Welcome. I have a waiting room. I’ll call each of you into pick wand components. Then I will craft your wands, which will take about an hour. During that time, my house elf Sami will serve tea and cakes. There are also board game tables for your amusement and a few magazines.

They all went in one by one to pick components from displays on shelves.

An hour later Mr. Santini came back with wands in the pockets of his apron.

“I will start with the young lady.” He handed Petunia a soft beige wand with a large pink crystal that seemed to turn the wand a soft pink. “Larch, a wood for those with hidden talents. It can have unexpected effects, so is good for spell creation when paired with a knowledge of Arithmancy. Unicorn hair core, consistent and faithful, not good for damaging magic. Rose quartz, a large one seemed to fit this wand best. Calming, forgiving, helpful with charms. A healing wand and more. Implies innovation.”

Petunia held it and an array of pink, gold and silver sparks came out.

“Mimosa Burke.” Mr Santini held up a dark brown shiny wand, very straight and tapered to a purple stone point. “English Oak. Stable, for a courageous and intuitive wielder. It has helps with connections to the natural world, so is good for outdoor magic with plants and animals. Unicorn hair core, again assign of stability and strength. Amethyst stone, quite large. Enhances any positive endeavor and can even make the wielder more intelligent. Very positive wand. 

Mimosa’s wand shot lavender and purple sparks into the air.

Neville was next. “Young Mister Longbottom.” He handed Neville a reddish wood, long wand with a ruby inset to fit the tip. “Cherry wood— powerful. Unicorn hair, consistent, faithful, light magic. Ruby, a royal stone, powerful, the blood of Mother Earth. An excellent all-around wand, but with a special affinity to earth magic, herbology, and healing. Not a surprise in a member of the Longbottom Family. Longbottom, after all, refers to the swath of fertile land along a river. You have a traditional affinity for herbology. You may also be a good healer.”

Neville swished the wand and bright red and green sparks flowed out. “I love our greenhouses,” he said, ears turning pink. Aunt Augusta gave him a hug.

“Young Mister Dudley Dursley-Black.” Petunia and Dudley both looked surprised by the name. Mr. Santini held up a thin, spiral wand of light wood. “Vinewood. Rare. You have hidden depths to be encouraged, young man. Demiguise hair core, again rare, another implication of hidden talent, and affinity toward invisibility and perhaps charming things to be invisible. Diamond tip, the diamond is small but of high clarity. It develops clarity of mind and commitment in the user. It can make you more intelligent. Most unusual wand. It may be you will live in two worlds, or swim beneath the current. Perhaps the wand of a spell designer or an Unspeakable.” 

Dudley looked both surprised and stunned. He waved it and crystal sparks flew out.

“Harry.” The wand he handed him was long, golden brown, with a large pale green stone at the tip. “Yew, a rare wand wood. Powerful. Especially good for protection and dueling. A phoenix feather core, also rare, from a white ice phoenix. A being of light and lightning. This wand will resist harmful magic and will have special strength to fight harmful magic. A rare double jeweled tip. Peridot, the pale green stone. A sunstone, protective against forces of darkness. Diamond combined, for power, clarity and commitment.The wand of a leader of good forces. Phoenix always join with leaders of light.” Crystal white and green sparks filled the room when Harry grasped it. 

“Now young Mister Malfoy.” He was handed a golden brown wand, with a spiral carved around the handle. It had two jewels at the tip. “Pearwood for wisdom and respect from others due to wisdom applied. Dragon heartstring, powerful, quick to learn spells, loyal. Sapphire for wisdom and healing, paired with diamond for clarity of mind, intelligence, and commitment. Perhaps the wand of a scholar, teacher, healer, or inventor. A wand good for mind magics.” Draco’s wand produced a shower of pale blue sparks.

“All very special wands. I will be interested in following your futures.” Mr. Santini said as they left, the boys’ wands in boxes in Petunia’s bag.

They walked through the alley to the area they had arrived at to meet the elves. None of them noticed a dark-eyed man, who looked at Petunia through the windows of a shop with a slight frown.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Birthday Party

Put your wand in your desk drawer and no playing with them,” Petunia told her boys. “Narcissa and Gore will be giving us lessons. Go ahead and put on your swimsuits. I suppose you will be in them all day, but the elves will bring pants and a shirt if you get chilly after the sun sets.”

“Mom, are you coming swimming?” Dudley asked.

“I am. I even bought a new swimsuit and cover up.”

Dudley made a face. “You didn’t buy one of those witchy ones with the ruffles and skirt, did you?”

She laughed. “No, mine’s ordinary. Not historical. I’ll have book and a recliner and umbrella, too. The elves are setting it up.”

Harry looked at his aunt and cousin and frowned. “Aunt Petunia, how come you hair isn’t all streaky like Dudley’s?” Her hair was plain blonde. 

“Oh. Well. At the last minute I decided to take just the strengthening potion. Andi has me taking one every day for a while, but the block on my magic has already dissolved. That’s why I could get a wand. I decided the Primogenitor Potion might be too much of a change for me. Not for you boys, you’ll grow up with all that magic.” 

“Oh.” Dudley said. “Who’s blood is in your potion?”

“Andi’s. She is a strong and healthy witch, and she understood my concerns.”

The boys put on their muggle swimsuits. Dudley’s were black with bright green dinosaurs, Harry’s were blue with red and yellow spaceships. “Look,” Dudley yelled, pointing at his belly. “My stomach is flatter! Someday I won’t even be fat.” 

Petunia gave him a little hug. “I’m glad we are all getting healthier.”

All the children staying at Black Towers were on their way to the beach, and they took off at a run down the dirt path. Petunia followed, deciding to sunbathe until lunch, which would be picnic style. She had a new book that looked interesting.

The children hit the waves with bright beach balls and noodles and a lot of noise. Other children arrived. Petunia was amused to see the little girls in the old-fashioned swimsuits. Her own suit was a pale pink one piece with white piping and a halter tie. A pink floral and white calf-length sundress was the matching cover up. She liked it.

Since starting the potion her weight had changed. She was thin like always, but no longer bony. She had some of the firm muscle she’d had as girl, when she had played football and volleyball. Her hair had changed, too. It was the same ash blond it had always been, but it was no longer dry and frizzy. Now it was full, thick and shiny. The witch hairstylist had given her a hair growth potion, and her hair was now jaw length and layered so her natural curl made it full and bouncy. It flattered her thin face. She looked and felt ten years younger.

She closed her eyes in the warm sunshine and relaxed to the rhythm of the waves, the noisy voices of children.

House elves arrived with tables and platters of food. Harry had chosen fried chicken, salads and baked beans. Dessert was fruit with whipped cream or fruit ice in a cup on a stick. The elves had come to her for recipes, since this was not a traditional Black Family meal. The cookout this evening would be far more elaborate, with a huge cake.

Arcturus arrived by apparition, along with several of the elderly ladies. Elves helped them settle in chairs or recliners. Several of the old women had even older looking bathing suits— dresses, really— and thin robes.

“My, you are forward-fashioned,” Arcturus said, waving a hand toward Petunia.

He wore high-waisted baggy legged shorts in dark green, with buttons, with a thin robe over. He certainly didn’t look elderly anymore. His torso was slim-waisted with light salt and pepper hair on his chest and nice broad shoulders. He was an attractive man. It was hard to remember he was ninety-something.

Petunia laughed. “Honestly, in the muggle world this is a very conservative mom-type of bathing suit. This style is the same that my mother wore! My grandmother, even. The type witches wear went out of style in the thirties.”

More people were coming to the beach. “I see Andi is wearing something similar. And I see Dora managed to show up in a bikini!” Petunia pointed. Dora wore a modestly cut turquoise bikini, with matching hair.

Narcissa, nearby in a pale blue old-fashioned suit narrowed her eyes at Andi and Dora. She grabbed her wand, frowned, and looked at her suit. With a few waves, Narcissa was clad in a simple pale blue two-piece.  __

_ Of course, she can pull off a bikini. _

Narcissa raised her nose into the air. “Let it not be said Narcissa Black-Malfoy wears an old-fashioned bathing suit. Andi can’t be the more fashionable sister!”

Several of the old ladies and Arcturus chuckled.

Harry and Dudley ran past in their brightly colored board shorts. 

“Really, you eat this with your fingers?” Aunt Violetta held up a crispy leg from a plate an elf just served her. 

Arcturus picked his chicken leg and took a bite. “Well, it is delicious. I do remember trying to eat chicken with my hands like we boys did at Hogwarts. My mother would have none of it. She vanished my plate!”

Soon the crowd of children sat down on a blanket nearby. A small blonde girl in a bright yellow, muggle one-piece, with a blue smiling whale on the chest joined the group.

“See?” Dudley waved chicken leg at the small blonde girl. “That’s a regular swimsuit. My mom and Cousin Narcissa are wearing regular ones, too.”

The little blonde girl smiled at the group. “I liked the happy whale so Daddy got it for me. We saw it in a shop in France.”

“Hi, Luna,” said Neville.

“Happy Birthday, Neville. You are going to love the present I brought!”

“So, the Lovegoods are related to the Blacks?” Mimosa asked. She, too, was wearing a muggle one piece in dark red.

“Xeno, many generations back. Fae blood, you know. Pandora was a third cousin, I believe,” Lysandra said. “Pity about her passing.” Lysandra suddenly raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips together, observing the crowd. “Xeno! Come sit with us!”

A very tall, lanky blond man wandered over. He wore fluorescent orange board shorts.

Narcissa gave a small groan. Petunia turned to look at her.

“Thank Morganna we are recently widowed. I forgot about Lysandra and her match making. Oh, how could I have forgotten that?” Narcissa took a deep breath. “Well. At least we are safe for the next year.”

“Mimosa, have you met Xeno Lovegood? I believe he was a few years ahead of you at Hogwarts. Xeno, this is Cousin Mimosa Burke,” Lysandra said.

Narcissa gave a slight smile. “We are safe. For now.”

“Luna, this is Harry Potter and his cousin Dudley Dursley-Black.”

“How do you do?” Luna murmured in a soft voice. “Really though, Harry, I do see you more as an Altair.”

Harry choked on a bite of buttered roll. “How did you know that? Me and Uncle Arcturus just picked it a little while ago.”

“Just picked what?” Pansy asked.

Luna smiled at Harry. “Magic!” 

Then she looked at Pansy. “His star name. He has to have a star name.” Luna leaned closer to Pansy. “You should go ask Cousin Narcissa to change your suit to a muggle one. Maybe with a pansy on it. She’s wicked good at transformation.”


	17. Spudunkers

Severus Snape rushed to the Leaky Cauldron after arriving at the apparition point only to find it empty of his prey. At the floo he connected with Dumbledore at his office. ”I think I saw Petunia. She was with a large group headed to the apparition point. They are gone now.”

“No doubt we will be unable to follow from a public place like that. Come through, Severus.” He joined Dumbledore in his office

“She was accompanied by a number of people, Narcissa and Draco among them.”

“Could they be with the Black family?” Dumbledore muttered. “That doesn’t seem likely.” He went to a cupboard and retrieved a pensieve. “Have you heard from Narcissa? You were at the funeral, correct?”

“Yes, but it was very small. Narcissa, Draco, two Malfoy cousins from France, and Lysandra Black to represent the family. None of his death eater associates or political friends. Lysandra claimed Narcissa was far too upset to plan a large funeral. Narcissa did not raise her veil even once during the ceremony, and did not speak.”

“Arcturus has been on his deathbed for months, rumor has it,” Dumbledore said. “Let’s look at your memory.”

“That is Augusta and Neville Longbottom. Narcissa, Draco. And odd combination, though I guess they meet socially. And, of course, Augusta is a Black. The silver-haired man, a Black for sure. Too young and healthy to be Arcturus. Hmm, I can’t place him. Perhaps from the Continent? The blond haired woman. Yes, that is Petunia Dursley. Looking much better than in years past, though I have not seen her for four years… The heavyset boy would be her son Dutton or Darby or something like that. The one in the straw brimmed hat is Harry, I believe. No glasses, though.”

Dumbledore retrieved the memory and put it in a small vial. “May I keep a copy?”

“Certainly.” Severus’ stomach felt funny. Lily’s son, right there, chattering animatedly with the other boys. Long dark hair fell in an heir’s queue past his shoulders. Now that was odd. “The boy, Harry. He had his hair in an heir’s queue. Has Petunia been involved in the wizarding world? How would she know that style was appropriate for him?”

“That I do not know. I wonder if the Black family is involved? There was the disappearance of Bellatrix and Sirius from Azkaban. Also, Mimosa Burke, an Auror on duty disappeared that night. She resigned by owl post.”

“Oh. I think she was with that group. She was several years behind me in Slytherin. Had the Black family type of blonde hair, if I recall.”

“She is wanted for questioning about that night.”

The two were silent for while. “Well, I’ll go visit Arthur. Weasley. His mother is a Black. Maybe he has heard something. I am not happy the Blacks keep popping up in this.”

Dumbledore left for the ministry only to find that Arthur was on vacation for two weeks. He apparated to the Burrow, but it was shut up under family wards.

Maybe they were at Muriel’s? Dumbledore wasn’t welcome there. Dragon dung! He’d have to send Arthur a letter.

***

“How do you not have a Mastery in Transfiguration, Narcissa?” Andi asked.

Narcissa huffed. “You know very well why! The Malfoy’s demanded that the marriage contract prevented me from further education after Newts. Malfoy wives stayed home!”

All the little girls now had muggle style suits. Pansy had insisted on a two-piece like Dora’s. Narcissa had given her a two-piece, but it had ruffles along all the edges so didn’t look too grownup on the skinny little girl.

“You’ve even got that odd muggle fabric right.” Violetta observed.

“Muggle swimsuits dry much faster,” Andi said. “And are safer. No heavy weight to drag you down. I’d never let Dora wear one of those wool suits.”

“Mitty,” Narcissa called, and a tiny house elf popped next to her. 

“Missy Narcissy! How can Mitty help?”

“All these girls have transfigured suits, as do I. Could you stitch the stabilizing runes into them while they enjoy their lunch?”

“Certainly, Missy Narcissy. I will be right back with my special needle and thread.”

“This will only take moment and will hold the transfiguration for the life of the garment,” Narcissa explained.

By the time the children were done with their icy desserts all the suits had been done. “Thank you, Mitty. Could you have Cookie mix up a batch of my special wine punch and bring it here? I think all of us adults would enjoy some.”

Arcturus laughed. “Well, we didn’t plan for adult beverages at Harry and Neville’s party. But it sounds delicious.”

“What are those odd snake type toys the children are playing with?” Lysandra asked.

“Noodles,” Petunia said. “Harry is learning to swim but the boy sinks like a rock. I asked him to have one nearby at all times. His house elf knows.”

“Well, I think it is time to break out my gift.” Arcturus walked to the sand near the water and a house elf appeared with an enormous wooden box. Arcturus called the children over.

“Spudunkers!” Dora squealed. “Oh how fun!” She ran off toward the toys.

The spudunkers were potato-shaped with small handles on the top, in eye-blinding colors.

“These are wizarding water toys. They bounce up into the air and then down into the water,” Narcissa said. ”Draco loves them. Oh, and I see Arcturus has water wings, so no one dunks under the water if they fall off.”

Arcturus held up what looked like green dragon wings, and then a pair of butterfly wings. He helped Harry into a pair of black and purple dragon wings, while Dudley chose black and electric blue. Soon all the children had water wings and spudunkers and were listening to the instructions. Petunia snorted in amusement when two little girls— one was Luna, the other a tiny redhead— pointed imperiously at the dragon wings they wanted to wear.

“Oh, he got expandable spudunkers! See, Dora’s is big enough to fit her now,” Andi said. “I think I’ll go get one. I haven’t ridden one since I was a girl.” She walked down to the water.

“Miss Burke, would you care to join the spudunker riders? It is quite fun,” Xeno Lovegood gave a slight bow to Mimosa as he spoke.

“It does look like fun!” Mimosa said and joined Xeno for a walk toward the water.

“Andi always was the most athletic in the family,” Narcissa said. Her elf arrived with frosty pitcher and crystal glasses and passed out the wine punch. It was sweet, fruity and icy cold.

“Who is the man that just joined her?” Petunia asked. “Is that her husband?” The man was tall and well-built, with a mass of golden curls down to his shoulders.

“Oh yes. That is the handsome Ted Tonks. No wonder she ran away from the contract with Lucius.”

“Lucius was a very handsome man,” said Aunt Violetta, shocked.

“Lucius had a very good tailor,” Narcissa said. “Under the velvet and silk, his shoulders were narrower than mine. And his hips were broader. Very unimpressive, in the raw.” She took a long sip. “Thank goodness Draco is built like a Black, with bony boy shoulders and a skinny little bum!”

The children were now bouncing wildly in the water. Dudley and Harry were with their best friend, Neville, Millie, and Draco, laughing and shouting.

“Speaking of impressive builds, who is that black gentleman in the green trunks? I don’t recognize him. Look at those muscles!” Narcissa said.

Petunia and all the old ladies looked in the direction Narcissa nodded her head toward.

“Oh,” said Petunia recognizing the man. “That’s Gore Shardfist. He was really short until he took the Primogenitor potion. And his skin is darker now. His eyes changed to silver grey. It made him sleep ten hours, when he normally only sleeps two. Silvi told me he ate an entire roast, two dozen eggs, an entire loaf of bread and pound of butter when he woke!”

“Morganna above,”Aunt Violetta said. “An elf-goblin Black!”

Narcissa set her glass on the tray holding the pitcher. “Well, I would like to ride a spudunker! How about you, Petunia?”

Narcissa pulled her up by the hand before she could reply, surprisingly strong. 

“Oh, well sure.” She followed Narcissa down to the water.

“Arcturus!” Narcissa called. “You should take Petunia with you on a spudunker ride. She’ll love it!” While she spoke she picked some lilac butterfly wings and started pulling them on to Petunia.

“All right.” Arcturus looked a little surprised but picked up two spudunkers, which grew in size. They walked into the water and mounted the toys. “Just start hopping in the shallow water and soon it will take off.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Fireworks

Snape flooed into Dumbledore’s office. 

“What have you found out?” Dumbledore handed him a cup of tea and a plate of sandwiches. The poor man had missed dinner.

“I checked home and work places of Andromeda and Ted Tonks. They are on vacation. Location unknown. Then I started checking Black first and second cousins. Here’s the list,” Snape handed over a scroll. “Parkinsons, Bulstrodes, Greengrasses, Borgins, Burkes, Fandrells, Puceys, Lovegoods, Moons, Notts, Flints. None at home, some businesses open but the family member is not in for the day. Or they on vacation. The Greengrassses are ‘in France’, I was told by his secretary.”

Dumbledore looked old. “So, all the current Blacks relations either live at Black Tower or are on vacation, up to the second cousins. Black Tower could easily house a thousand people and has ancient wards, according to what I have read. Harry Potter and his muggle family were spotted in Diagon Alley. Could it be Arcturus died and the new Lord Black has called for a family meeting?“

“I assumed Draco was the heir.”

“So Narcissa would be the Regent? Or some family member, an older man, that we don’t know?” Dumbledore asked. “I find it hard to believe Arcturus would appoint Narcissa as Regent to the Black Family.”

Snape set his teacup down and picked up a sandwich. “Dumbledore, are you forgetting what tomorrow is? August first. The families who practice the Old Ways have a festival.”

Dumbledore thought for a moment. “Lammas?”

“No, that’s the muggle one. The Old Families Celebrate Lughnasadh.”

“Blood Magic is against the law!”

“Not if it is a Family Magic Ritual. The Malfoys had their own celebration, a family tradition. Bread made with a drop of the Master’s blood in the batter is common.” Snape sipped his tea. “I have attended many times. People dress in the colors of summer fruit and grains. I was forced to wear dark green. Children dance and sign an inane medieval song. Lots of strawberry mead is served. That is actually the best part.”

“You received no invitations this year?”

“No, but Narcissa is in mourning.”

“Hmmm. Well, you may go, Severus. I want to think about this.”

Dumbledore opened a secret bookshelf, where he kept a few ancient Grimoires. He’d been able to destroy the ancient magic preventing non-family members from reading the books. _ Ahh, the Tremethyk Grimoire. Ancient potioners in the region of Black Towers _ . He placed the book on his desk and wrote a note. “Fawkes, take this to Mundungus and bring him here to me.”

_ This is why I had to have the Elder Wand. An ancient wand for ancient wards. _

***

Harry was in a daze of happiness as he dug into his huge piece of chocolate caramel cake with vanilla ice cream. Presents! He and Neville both had huge piles of presents. Books, art supplies, toys. Both had received a beginner’s broom from Uncle Arcturus. Petunia and Dudley had given him _ two sets  _ of Star Wars Legos. Silvi and Elvi had taken his gifts to his room and were making a list of the thank yous he had to write.

“This is the best birthday I ever had,” Neville said in a dreamy voice. “I love the throwing knives Gore gave us. With jeweled hilts.

“He gave the rest of us knives too,” said Milly.” But he’ll get jewels put on them for our birthday.”

“I didn’t get one!” Pansy huffed.

“You don’t train with knives and swords like we do,” Milly pointed out.

“Tomorrow will be fun, too,” Harry said, seeing a spat brewing. “Except for the song we have to sing in front of everybody.”

“I don’t mind singing,” said Milly.

“That’s because you sing really good,” said Harry. 

“At least we don’t have to do the circle dance. The little kids do it. That is so embarrassing,” Neville said.

“I thought it was fun. I always had the prettiest yellow dresses with full skirts for twirling,” Pansy said.

“We have free time until lunch tomorrow,” Harry said. “I’m going to start on my Legos sets since Gore will be too busy to take us riding. We should all meet in the schoolroom since we can’t play outside while the Elders meet.”

“Are you nervous, Harry?”

“What does Harry have to do?” Pansy asked.

“Uncle Arcturus is naming me heir. So I have to go on the stage and put on a ring and say my oath.”

“I thought Draco was heir.”

Draco sighed. “Everyone thinks that. I’m Lord Malfoy now except my mother is in charge. Uncle Arcturus says one estate is enough.” He looked out to sea. “I like it here but miss my home. I have an entire wing, you know.”

“Now you’ll have a baby brother and sister,“ Milly said. 

Draco grinned. “They like me. They always wiggle and waved and kick when I make faces at them. And Mother isn’t so sad about Father.”

“Are you sad about your Father, Draco?” Dudley asked. “I’m not all that sad about mine. He made everyone...upset. My stomach always felt funny, so I kept eating to fill it up.”

“My Father was always busy. He had meetings all day and all night,” Draco frowned. “I’m not going to do that when I’m grown up. I’m going to ride horses and fly brooms and go swimming. We have a pool and a lake on the Malfoy Estate.”

“Look! The elves put a deck in the water!”

“That’s for the fireworks!”

As the stars came out Petunia sat with the other younger women behind the excited children on the sand. She had her dress on now, and a soft, fluffy cloak that Silvi brought her. Harry had loved his presents and Arcturus had even given Dudley a broom like Harry’s. Generosity was not something she was used to seeing in a man.

“So, Cissy, I saw you talking with Gore. And then you two disappeared around the bend while we were spudunking. Anything to tell?” Andi teased.

“I saw you disappear toward that dark cove with Ted. Anything to tell?” Narcissa fired back.

“Well, Ted in a bathing suit is a bit...inspiring.”

Behind them, both Lysandra and Violetta giggled.

“Gore has only had wizard blood for a few days. He is going through many changes. I offered to teach him wand magic.”

Andi laughed. “I’ll bet you did!”

“And he has agreed to check Malfoy Manor from top to bottom for hidden rooms, dark objects, inlaid hexes. Things like that. I want the house to be cleared of any dark magic before I move the children back there.” Narcissa raised her nose in the air.

“But, Cissy. Those muscles. And those eyes. Silver with blue specs.”

“Andi, you’re married!”

“I still have perfectly good eyes of my own. Isn’t that right Petunia?”

Petunia had never been clever with words or girl talk. “Uh.”

“I think Petunia had eyes for someone else,” Aunt Lysandra said.

“It is amazing, he looks fifty years younger,“ Violetta said. “He always had a very strong magical core. That combined with the ritual and primogenitor potion have given him new life! Not at all surprising he might look at a young widow.”

Petunia was glad it was dark, she knew her face was bright red. “It’s nothing like that! He has been very kind to me and the boys.”

“Well! I’m starting a betting pool Two of them. One for Cissy and one for Petunia.”

“I’m in,” Aunt Lysandra said. “Arcturus  _ himself _ plans to teach Petunia wand magic. When he could easily send her to us older ladies. For instruction.”

A bright green and silver fountain burst in the night sky above them. “Oh how lovely.” Petunia said, changing the subject.

“Indeed!” said Narcissa.

_ *** _

_ The Hog's Head Inn, A Private Room _

“You all have a room here for the night,” Dumbledore told the group of shabby men and women assembled at the wooden tables. “You may not leave or contact anyone on the outside. You may order a meal and no more than two alcoholic beverages tonight, which is on me. In the morning breakfast will be provided. I will bring a variety of wands for those of you who have lost yours. We will portkey to the location at a quarter of noon.”

Noon, one of the ancient cardinal hours. That and the Elder wand would help him rescue Harry Potter.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Momentous Meetings

Elvi woke Harry up. “Yous can wear play clothes for now. Elvi will come get you for the heir announcement and will help you dress properly.” Tan pants and a light blue button down were hung on his wooden valet rack

“Okay, Elvi.” Harry stomach gave lurch. He would be on a stage with Uncle Arcturus, in front of a huge crowd. Uncle Arcturus had him choose a star name, since that was the Black Family tradition, though sometimes girls got flower names. Altair meant ‘flyer’ and Harry thought that was cool. He was getting flying lessons as soon as the Family Meeting was over.

He had to eat breakfast with the Black family in the morning room. A number of the old aunts gave him kisses on cheeks and pats on his head as they came in. Harry’s face was red through the entire breakfast, and he caught Dudley and Draco silently laughing. He scowled at them and helped himself to generous helping of cheesy eggs with mushrooms and two croissants. Aunt Petunia added a scoop of fresh fruit compote to both his and Dudley’s plate.

“So, boys, you and some of your friends will be in the schoolroom until it is time to dress and join the adults,” Narcissa said. “No wandering around the castle or heading out to the grounds. You will do your song, the small children will dance, Harry will be accepted as Heir to the House of Black. Then there will be a reception and lunch under the Pavilion. After lunch all the children will have playtime on the seashore. There will be many more children than you are used to since all children under seventeen will join you at some time. Older Hogwarts students will be in our first meeting this morning. You are expected to act as hosts. Watch out for problems and tell an elf. There will be snacks, drinks, games, spudunkers. I think you’ll have a lot of fun.”

“I want to join the children,” Uncle Arcturus said, which made everyone laugh.

Aunt Lysandra gave him a Look. “Tomorrow will be more restful. Many will be choosing it to take a strengthening potion, and a few may take the Primogenitor potion, so Arcturus will have individual meetings with them. They will take an oath of fealty. 

“Tomorrow morning children will be divided into different areas in Black Towers according to age, or with their parents. The grounds will be open, though the forest and beach will be warded. We don’t want unsupervised children on the beach. After lunch, again you will be at the beach. Hopefully you will be happy with the schedules and find fun things to do. Enjoy your breakfast.”

Narcissa leaned over the table. “Boys, there will be a lot of children here. If it gets...uncomfortable at any time, especially since some children will consider Harry a celebrity, you may retire to the tower schoolroom or to your bedrooms. Just let your house elves know, so they can accompany you.”

“What about Milly and the girls? Can they come with us?” Harry asked.

Narcissa smiled. “To the schoolroom but not to your bedrooms. Their parents wouldn’t like it.”

“That’s good. Milly really likes my Legos,” Harry said. He was not thrilled with the prospect of strange kids staring at him.

***

Petunia entered the ballroom where the adult meeting was set up with chairs and a speaker’s platform, apprehensive. She was barely magical, and all these people seemed to know each other. Standing at the rear, she wondered where to sit. A group of well-dressed women surrounded Narcissa, who wore a discrete gray and mauve mourning robe. Aunt Lysandra came up behind her hooked her arm through Petunia’s. “Come, my dear. We have seating in the two front rows.”

She sat next to Lysandra, feeling eyes on her. At least she was dressed correctly and Silvi was a wonder at hairstyling. She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

The ballroom filled. She noticed a group of teenagers sitting in a row near the front.

Arcturus entered the room and went to the podium. He looked vigorous and healthy in fine black and silver embroidered robe. Handsome, too, with the Black braids nearly glittering in the morning light streaming through high arched windows.

“Welcome, friends and family,” he said, smiling at the crowd. His glance rested briefly on Petunia and his eyes looked straight into hers. Her heart started racing, and she felt her cheeks turn pink.  _ I’m pathetic. Years of a difficult marriage, that’s all this is. A man who desires to help my family… _

Lysandra patted her hand and she stifled a groan. The elderly women were far too interested in her relationship with Arcturus.

“The next few days will be busy, and we all have choices to make. One of those choices wasn’t on the original agenda, which revolves around the potions.” He placed two vials, one of dark blue glass, the other of cut crystal on a small table by the podium. “Those of you who haven’t seen me in a number of years should know that I was bed ridden for the past six months, and increasingly weak before that. A rare curse, unknown...perhaps family magic. My Heir, Sirius Black was still a viable heir, Black Family Magic had not rejected him, but due to his incarceration he could not fulfill his duty to the family.

“I was able to open his Will, which gave me hope. Sirius underwent the ancient godparent blood oath. I believe he did not cause harm to the Potters. In fact, Harry James Potter was named his heir.”

“My health was so bad, I was bed ridden, but I sent elves to Diagon Alley to report any site of Harry Potter. I had hope. And then I had a vision. Caderyn, an ancient king, the Primogenitor of the Black Family, long before the days of King Arthur. He was a powerful wizard and warrior. He envisioned a day when the Black family was dying out, and he made a plan. Deep in the sub levels of the castle, not far from the family wardstone— and I tell you this knowing none of you could reach the area alive— was a hidden magical library. I was able to read the first scroll.

“I learned that the blood purity the old families speak of is a myth. A poor practice of intermarriage does not strengthen a family. We erred.

“The Black Primogenitor Blood Purifies and strengthens. Gore, would you stand?”

“Gore, as most of you know, had a house elf mother and a goblin father. He was raised here and has been a valuable servant to the Black Family. He recently took the Primogenitor potion. He now combines elf magic, goblin magic and Black Family magic. I am happy to have him as a new member of Family Black.”

The wizards and witches present stared at Gore, now a well muscled six foot tall.

“I am talking about magical power not seen in more than a thousand years.”

Arcturus paused for moment, letting his words sink in. “Lysandra was a great help to me. She got letters to family members I needed to see. Chief of these was Andromeda Tonks. She accepted my offer to return to the Family Black, and she made potions to help heal me. She found the curse, an unknown one. I became a bit stronger under her care.

I decided to do a Black Family Ritual. A justice ritual, which would strengthen me if I was just, if evil had been performed against me. That ritual affected many Blacks. It strengthened me. It killed Lucius Malfoy for his actions against Family Black, in cursing me in the hopes he would be Regent to Family Black through his son, Draco. It killed Vernon Dursley, the uncle of my Heir, Harry Potter.

“Across the sea, it killed the Lestrange brothers for the evil they wrought on Bellatrix as a young girl. The ritual judged Bellatrix and found her innocent, as she was compelled with potions and curses. She was returned to infancy and will grow up with a loving mother.

“Sirius Black was also given justice. He, too, was returned to infancy and will grow up with loving mother. The damage to both Bellatrix and Sirius was so great, they could not be healed except by de-aging.” He looked at the crowd. “Powerful magic.”

“You have decisions to make. The potions are available to all of you, and your children. We will have a more detailed explanation tomorrow. Each family will privately consult with myself, Lysandra and Andromeda as to the best course for you. If you choose to take either of the Black Family Potions, you will be required to give an oath of fealty to Family Black. This is the same oath I, the Aunts and cousins who belong to the family have taken. Children age seventeen and older will take the oath on their own.”

He called his elf and had a green velvet arm chair placed on the small stage. “Now we have another situation to discuss. One that pertains to Hogwarts, which is why older children are here.”

“Much to my surprise, at dinner a few nights ago, my heir was asked if he was excited to go to Hogwarts.”

“To my surprise he burst out that he did not want to go, but felt he had to, to protect Milly and the other girls. Upon investigation, we heard the same from Neville Longbottom, Dudley Dursley-Black, Harry’s cousin, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, the Greengrass sisters Daphne and Astoria, and Pansy Parkinson, who were all staying here as a summer house party.

“Young girls, sometimes very young as in first and second year, are being raped by older boys in Slytherin House. Severus Snape and Dumbledore have done nothing. Memory charms were used on the girls. I suspect the mediwitch was oathbound or memory charmed, because she did not contact families. Several older Slytherin students have collaborated this, and the stringent measure taken to keep them from speaking up.

“I have invited the families of girls we knew were harmed here today. They are welcome to become part of the Black Family, by blood potion or allegiance vows.”

“I know this is upsetting. I wish us to take a break and then give the families a chance to speak of their situations. Most of the young ladies are relaxing in the Lady’s Conservatory. 

With a wave of his wand the furniture transformed into seating areas of couches and overstuffed chair. Beverages and nibbles. “Please relax with refreshments. The heads of household will take my palace and speak of their experience. 

For the next hour different families spoke of their experiences. Different solutions were suggested.

Petunia placed her cup of tea on the small table next to her chair. “I just can’t be ...at peace about the boys going away to Hogwarts.”

“Petunia dear, could you repeat that? I think others would like to hear your perspective,” Arcturus said.

“Oh. Well.” She twisted the fine napkin on her lap. “My son Dudley had a magical bind due to being premature and quite ill as an infant. He is now a wizard, and healthy. Harry, of course, is my nephew, and I feel many have interest in him that is not to his benefit. They are only eleven. I believe the potions I was under for years, which were found in my deceased husband’s office at his place of employment, came from Dumbledore. He is the one that brought us Harry.” 

She looked up at Arcturus. “Arcturus, this is a huge castle. Couldn’t children be educated here? I know the entire east wing was empty until the guests arrived. All of the Aunts and Cousins are so accomplished. They could teach.” She looked down to her white knuckles. “It would be so safe here. I feel safer here than anywhere else.”

The audience was silent.

“I can’t decide this on my own. It depends on the will of those who would be the teachers, first of all,” Arcturus said.

“I can teach Transfiguration,” Narcissa spoke. “I would like Draco to be able to bond with his new siblings.”

“I have my Newts in Charms,” Mrs Weasley said. “But I have so many children. Perhaps… Oh, it is so hard to believe Hogwarts has fallen so far. But my own little girl will go there next year!” She burst into noisy tears.

“We could definitely do a better job of teaching History,” Violetta said.

“And law and politics,” someone said.

“I have a Mastery in Runes,” another said.

“Social graces and dancing!” Mrs. Parkinson said.

“I’m quite whiz at Arithmancy,” said and elderly gentleman.

“Lysandra, Narcissa, Violetta?” Arcturus asked. “Would you three head this up? Perhaps we can set up a meeting in two days time? Today is full. Many will be taking a potion tomorrow night, after a private meeting, so tomorrow is also a full schedule. Since most will be here an entire week, there is time to make a viable plan.”

“I do think it would be easier to start our own school than to change the Hogwarts Board,” Augusta Longbottom said. “Not to mention, Dumbledore.”

***

_ The Hogshead Tavern, Private Room _

“Taking on the Blacks is suicide!” A scarred middle-aged man protested.

“But that is the beauty of it, my man!” Dumbledore said. “I channel you combined magic to break through a small area of the wards. None of you will need to enter Black property”

“But if we are magically exhausted, how will we get away?” A tired looking woman asked.

_ Why were these people questioning him? Five hundred galleons was a fortune to these beggars! _

“I can make a portkey back to Diagon Alley,” he said.

“How will we get our money?” A dirty teenager asked.

“I will have it deposited in your vaults.”

A toothless old woman laughed. “Our vaults? Why not just drop it off at our estates?” The other laughed, not a joyous laugh.

He paused. “All right. I will have the portkey bring you back here. Abe will have a bag of coins for each of you. Will that work?”

“Yes indeedy,” said the old hag while the others agreed.

“All right. Now, stay in this room. Abe will bring you food and conjure bedrolls. I do not want you seen in Hogsmeade until after I have retrieved the poor child and have him safely secured.”

Snape sat in the rear, a hood pulled over his face. The plan seemed simple but effective. Dumbledore had the power, and with the boosting spell, he’d be formidable.

So why did he have a sense of foreboding?


	20. Chapter Twenty: Altair

Lysandra, Violetta, Mrs. Parkinson and Petunia arrived to oversee their preparations for their part of the meeting.

Harry had two robes, the tan and gold for the song, to match the others, and a black silk with a silver and gold embroidered vest under and a rather high necked black silk shirt. He was to wear a ruby and emerald edged broach with two onyx raven on silver on his chest over his heart. Aunt Lysandra was very picky about this. Apparently the broach did something magic during the Heir vows.

The song was every bit as humiliating as he’d thought it would be, especially since he was in the front with Pansy and Daphne next to him, and they were both a little taller than he was. At least Milly was behind him, so he could hear her sing. He seemed to be able to carry the tune if her voice was right in his ear.

Little children, including Astoria, did a circle dance. They wore gold, yellow cream colors, to represent the grain harvest, but a few of the tiniest children wobbled by in apple and plum costumes which made the adults laugh. “Some of those dancing kids are the ones Arcturus wants Blacks to adopt. So we’re going to have even more cousins,” Draco had told him during the last rehearsal.

“I think Harry and I might get a little sister. My mom is crazy about little girls,” Dudley said. He nodded his head toward Petunia, who was squatting by a tiny girl and fixing her hair in two ponytails. Another little girl sat on the floor next to her, sucking on the ribbon that was supposed to be around her waist. 

The song went by in a kind of daze for Harry. After the song he would be introduced as the Heir to The Black Family. In front of all these people.

He went to a small tent behind the stage to change. Petunia fixed his shirt, Silvi fixed his hair, Ervi fastened the handsome black dragonhide boots he was to wear. 

“Deep breaths, Harry.” Aunt Petunia said. “You will do fine. Lord Black picked you to be his heir because you’ll do the best job.” She patted him on his shoulder and scooted him up the stairs to the platform. “Just look at Uncle Arcturus and ignore the audience.”

Harry gulped and nodded.

“Now I want to introduce you to my heir to family Black. His grandmother was my bright and lively sister, Dorea. His father was a strong, accomplished wizard from a long line of the same. His mother was the brightest witch of her age, descend from a squib line of an old French wizarding family. They managed to save their infant son from the most powerful evil wizard of our time, though they sacrificed their own lives to do so.

“My former heir, Sirius Black performed the ancient godfather ritual with his blood brother’s child. He could never have betrayed the Potters, it would have killed him by magic. And the Black Family Magic confirmed that, reverting Sirius to an infant to heal and grow again, in a showing of magic not seen in our lifetime.

“Harry was his heir. After meeting the boy I decided he would be the one to lead this family in the future.” Arcturus turned to him and held out his hand. ”Harry?”

Harry walked out onto the stage, sneaking one tiny glance at the crowd, hoping none of them were angry about him being the heir. The applause sounded like they were not mad.

Arcturus smiled at him and he smiled back. “Harry will take his heir’s oath here before you all. In the tradition of the Black Family, he has chosen Altair as his given name.”

A small table appeared, with a crystal goblet, a shimmering elven wine and an ancient silver dagger with an onyx handle.

“Altair, your oath.”

Harry held his left hand over the goblet and placed the right hand over his heart, covering the broach.

“I, Altair Harrison James Potter Black, do hereby make my oath, in blood and in magic, to the Family Black. To stand with the family as Heir, to grow into my role as the Head, to protect, prosper and care for the Family Black all my days on this earth.”

Arcturus cut a swift line in Harry’s palm, and blood flowed into the goblet. Arcturus blood joined, and then both cuts were healed with a wave of Arcturus wand. Elven wine was poured into the goblet and a few herbs, scattered on the tabletop, were added by them both. The mixture bubbled and turned gold.

Arcturus lifted it to Harry’s lips, and he took a good-sized drink, as they had practice. Then Harry held the goblet to Arcturus lips, and he finished the goblet.

As he finished drinking a golden light surrounded them swiftly enlarging to circle all the people present and going beyond to Black Towers and the lands surrounding them.

The members watching gave a collected gasp as magic rained down on them in tiny bursts of gold. They were silent as the magical light faded away. Everyone was silent.

Well, my family. We have a delicious and festive luncheon spread under the Pavilion. After lunch, you may relax on the grounds, in all the public rooms and gardens, or go swimming at the beach yourselves. We will have a high tea, after which you may choose to rest or nap. At eleven tonight I will start the bonfire at eleven tonight. Please join me. Our Family  Lughnasadh Ritual will begin shortly before midnight. All of you are welcome as are all servants and house elves of Family Black.”

Harry left the stage and with whoop joined his friends. “Race you to the Pavilion.”

Petunia found them as they were eating second or thirds on dessert. “Go get changed and head to the beach. It will be crowded but I’m sure you will have fun. I see many more children here!”

***

Dumbledore assembled his helpers near the northeast wall that surrounded the formal Black Estate. The meadows and woodlands belonging to the Black’s were minimally warded. Some of the Black Crofters were muggles, or perhaps squibs. Their cottages seemed empty. Sheep were in the fields, as were cows and goats, and Dumbledore recognized protection wards for the beasts. He carefully moved his helpers away from those wards, since the group included hags, werewolves and a few other creature hybrids, the dregs of wizarding society.

After everyone was in place he laid a length of rope onto the ground. “This is your portkey. After I get inside, each of you grasp it. It is set to activate when each of you are holding on. It will take you back to Knockturn alley. A goblin will be there to give each of you the payment I promised.”

“Now hold up your wands, which you may keep, by the way. I will do a spell that will chain the wands. All you have to do is hold your wand. You may even sit down, if you’d like.”

Several of the eldest and lame sat. Dumbledore performed a spell that actually was the final part of ritual he’d done on the wands. A blood ritual, technically illegal, but it was for the Greater Good. Harry could not be raised by such a dark family!

  
  


“Hey, Harry!” Astoria said as they walked toward the Towers to change into swimsuits. “Show me where that garden with the frog pond is? I want to see if I can talk to them.”

“Me, too,” Daphne said. “We had a great aunt that spoke to frogs.”

“Okay.” Harry led them onto the path of the formal gardens and found Melania’s garden, still full of bright cheerful flowers. Astoria ran to the fountain. Soon they were all splashing in the water chasing frogs. There were so many. Astoria wanted the tiniest frog they could find. “They’re the cutest!” She declared.

Harry and Draco decided to find the largest frog. Harry was in hot pursuit when a strange sensation ran through him. He stopped running and looked around. “There,” he said. He ran out of the garden and up the main garden path.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Dudley panted, trying to keep up.

“Back there,” Harry waved. “Something is wrong. Broken. I have to check it out.”

They came to the gray stone wall that separated the garden area from the wild meadows beyond. “See?” Harry said. The wall had a narrow crack near the corner.

“Someone’s breaking in!” Draco said, face serious.

“Draco, you’re fast. So are you, Daphne. Run back and get Uncle Arcturus. Or Gore.”

“We should all go,” Draco said.

“I have my dagger.” Harry pulled his dagger out of his ornate leather belt. 

“I’m not leaving Harry,” Milly said. Harry handed her his other dagger.

“I’m not leaving my cousin,” Dudley said. “Besides, I can’t run all that way.”

“Dudley, we can climb the trees and see over the wall,” Neville said. Help me give him a leg up,” he said to Milly.

Draco watched them and nodded. “All right, let’s go!” He, Daphne, Pansy, and Astoria took off for Black Towers.

The crack in the wall was getting wider. Harry held up a finger to his lips and crept over to the crack, dagger ready. Milly joined him.

Petunia was strolling back to the castle to change into a swimsuit and sundress. Mimosa and Xeno were walking along, holding Luna’s hands between them, occasionally swing the tiny girl into the air. A group of red haired children ran passed her already wearing suits, headed to the beach.

She glanced around for Dudley and Harry and saw Draco and Daphne, red-faced, running from the formal gardens. Behind them she saw Astoria and Pansy. They did not look like they were having fun.

A sense of foreboding entered her. Dudley and Harry weren’t with them.

“Something’s wrong.” She turned and ran toward the formal gardens.

Dudley and Harry weren’t in any of the gardens she passed.Then she heard voices.

“Harry, my boy!” A deep, rather jolly voice called out, from back by the wall by the fruit trees.

She got to the boys just in time to see a smiling man with a long white beard and bright blue robes point his wand at Harry. Harry’s dagger sliced through the air and hit the man in his wand arm, causing the wand to fly away, toward Petunia.

She snatched up the wand, which shot out gold sparks as the tall man lunged for Harry. Milly jumped in front of Harry and slammed a dagger deep into the man’s upper thigh.

With a screech he fell to the ground.

“My wand! Give me my wand,” he screamed, not looking jolly at all. 

Petunia realized the sparks were lighting tiny fires on his clothes, so she aimed it right at his face, starting tiny fires in his shaggy eyebrows, mustache and beard. “You just stop!” Petunia screamed.

The white haired wizard crawled to the crack in the wall and went through to the other side as several pops sounded.

“Dumbledore,” Arcturus roared shooting a purple spell toward the wizard.

It hit at the same time Dumbledore grabbed a shiny ring braided into his beard and disappeared.

“Portkey. No anti-portkey wards passed the wall. We’ll be changing that.” Arcturus said, furious.

“There’s a bunch of people sleeping by the wall,” Dudley called down from his perch in an apple tree. “They have wands but most of them have dropped them on the ground.”

Arcturus, Gore, Mimosa and Narcissa, plus a dozen house elves popped over the wall. “Put all of these people into the third level dungeons. We’ll just keep them there until the week’s business is over. Regular meals, regular showers. Find them some clothes, looks like some of them might have lice.”

“Arcturus, a couple of them are pretty young. Maybe Hogwart’s age,” Mimosa said. “I see a couple petty thieves, and one lady used to work at The Gentleman’s Club on Knockturn Alley.”

Arcturus sighed. “Mimosa, Narcissa, can I prevail on you and Gore to question these people. We have Veritaserum. I suspect they live on the fringes and Dumbledore paid them to do his bidding. House elves, even more work for you, I’m afraid. We need patrols set up. Jimi, you have experience with that.”

“Yes sir, My Lord Black! We can fix that wall, right away!” 

Arcturus nodded at the elves and they popped away.

“Depending on what you find… Get pensieve memories, also,” Arcturus said to Gore, Narcissa and Mimosa. He smiled, not a nice smile. “Well. The House of Black may be declaring Blood Feud against the House of Dumbledore. First Blood Feud in a century.”


	21. Lugnasadh

Arcturus had house elves pop them all back to the schoolroom. “Are you all right, Harry? Milly?”

Petunia threw her arms around the two who were standing close together. She gave them a tight hug and then did the same to Dudley and Neville. “Oh, I’m sure I aged twenty years, seeing that man point a wand at you. Milly, such a good thing you threw that knife! He would have kidnapped Harry, I just know it.”

Milly sat down hard on one of the school chairs. Arcturus stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. “I think another round of dessert is called for.” He called for Juby. “Chocolate milk and biscuits, pie, a little of everything. And have Andi come here with calming drops.”

Soon the schoolroom table was covered with pie, cakes, biscuits and tarts, along with tea, milk and pumpkin juice. Harry plunged a biscuit into ice-cold milk, something not allowed at the table. “I don’t think I need potions. Man, Aunt Petunia, the way you snatched up that wand! That was pretty amazing.”

“Yeah, and making it spark onto his beard!” Dudley about fell off his chair laughing. “That’ll teach him to mess with us.”

“I’ll make sure Dumbledore learns that lesson,” Uncle Arcturus said. 

Cousin Andi came with tiny vials. She persuaded all the kids to have two drops. “It will help. It is still a very long day, with the feast and ritual tonight.”

Aunt Augusta rushed into the room to see Neville eating cherry tarts.

“Everything is all right, Augusta. We are going to get some pensieve memories from the children and then I think we’ll keep them here for a bit. I want to have either myself or Gore with Harry when they are outside the private rooms. They can go to the beach before tea. Gore should be done in a couple of hours.” The entire story was told and Uncle Arcturus and Andi extracted memory filaments as they talked about the encounter. Aunt

Pansy, Astoria, Draco and Daphne came into the schoolroom.

“Because of all the excitement, I would like you to stay here in the schoolroom until Gore can accompany you to the beach. Gore is having a very busy day, so try not to cause him any commotion, “Uncle Arcturus said. “We have to talk about some serious things, plus we have hundreds of guests. Can I trust you to stay here?”

“Sure, Uncle Arcturus. Ervi can bring us our swimsuits.” Harry said,   
They played and snacked while the adults looked over the incident.

“Also, when you get to the beach, don’t mention anything about the break-in. Nothing at all. You may only speak of it here in your private quarters.”

The children agreed.

Arcturus took Petunia’s elbow and led her from the room, Andi and Augusta following. “Petunia, my dear, we must talk about your new wand. In my study.”

After an hour of playing with Legos and the paints,(Astoria painted frogs, Dudley painted a spaceship ) Petunia came back. 

“Want to get your suits on? Gore will be here shortly.” Ervi and Silvi popped in with suits and towels and soon they were heading to the beach.

Petunia followed the children down to the beach along with Narcissa and Gore. Her mind was whirl. 

“Petunia,” Arcturus said while they waited for the older women to join them, did that wand of bond with you?”

She looked uncertain. “Did you feel a rush of warmth, or tingling?”

“Oh, yes, through my whole body. And the wand started shooting sparks out ten feet! It was like fireworks.”

Arcturus nodded. “Petunia, I believe that is a very famous— infamous, really— wand. I think we should study it. I’d like to lock it up here.”

“Oh, certainly,” Petunia said and handed him the wand with no hesitation. Arcturus locked it in his safe with a relieved sigh. 

The Aunts joined them and Narcissa and Andi had all met in the study to decide what must be done.

Gore popped in with Juby. “The prisoners are magically exhausted, Dumbledore had pulled their magic to crack through the wards. We won’t be able to question them until tomorrow or the next day.”

“I was able to use Legilimency briefly on Mundungus Fletcher, a low life flunky of Dumbledore’s,” Arcturus said. “ They were just a power boost for Dumbledore. Also with the group is Remus Lupin, a werewolf who had been friends with Harry’s parents in school.”

“The only werewolf allowed to attend Hogwarts,” Narcissa said. “I’m sure Remus owes Dumbledore a great deal. Or thinks he does.” She raised her eyebrows. “If he were to learn Sirius was innocent and still lives, and that Harry is happy, we might be able to sway him.”

The two teens in the group were also werewolves. All three of them were thin. “Andi, I hate to give you even more work, but will you look the prisoners over? Not today, perhaps tomorrow afternoon will be calmer. Most of our guests will be sleeping or resting from the potions.”

She agreed and the ladies left to get ready for an afternoon on the beach with the many children.

***

Dumbledore’s port key dropped his unconscious body in Poppy’s hospital ward. Unfortunately, Poppy was visiting her grand nieces and nephews in the south of France.

A house elf popped into the hospital ward, saw the massive amount of blood and placed a stasis spell on Dumbledore. She sent Dumbledore through the floo to St Mungoes. The elf could answer no question about what was done to Dumbledore.

“The blood is clotting from a curse, Initially it saved his life due to an arterial wound, possibly a cutting curse, or perhaps a blade. But if we take him out of stasis he will die of massive blood clots. We don’t know the counter curse, if there is one,” The healer specialist in dark magic said. “We should call the Unspeakables. Also the Aurors.”

***

Harry could barely stay awake for the midnight feast and ritual, even though he’d had a nap. Andi finally gave him a pepper-up potion, since as the heir he did need to be at the ritual. 

It all went by in a blur for him. Luckily he had no lines to speak.

A large cauldron of Black strengthening potion was prepared. Arcturus gave a goblet full of blood. Harry gave three drops, and Aunt Petunia was hesitant about that. Cousin Andi gave him a drop of blood replenisher to calm Aunt Petunia down, though Harry felt fine. Not even a scab.

After the ritual was midnight feast and dancing. After a couple hours of tag and hide and seek, Harry and Milly sat down by a tree, exhausted. Petunia had been keeping an eye on them, along with Narcissa. “Come children. We have set up a girls' slumber party room and a boy’s. You know Luna and Ginny, they’ll be joining you, with Ron and the twins with the boys. Ervi and Silvi will sleep in your rooms tonight, in case you need anything.”

Narcissa, Gore and Petunia followed the tired group of children to the slumber party rooms and helped them get to bed. Petunia went to her room, a bit tipsy and completely ready for sleep.

“Gore, would you like to join me for some elven wine?” Narcissa asked as they walked toward the center staircase. “Or are you going back to the party?”

“No, I plan to stay in the castle for the rest of the night. I’m tied into the Tower wards, so am extra security.” He gave Narcissa his arm, a courtly gesture she didn’t expect from him. "Yes, I’ll join you for a drink.”


	22. Go for the Gold

There was a note on Petunia’s bedside table. 

Since the guests all took the strengthening potion they will sleep in. A Buffett will be set up at seven am in the Pavilions, and in our family dining room. The Buffet will run until 3 pm, so guests and family member can receive breakfast and lunch at their leisure. 

Gore, elves and parents will oversee children on the grounds and at the beach. The Aunts will rotate between the beach and my study as needed.

Three morning horseback trail rides for guests have been organized, led by Gore. All the guests will be able to sign up for one. There will be sign up sheets at the stables.

Tea, drink, and snack stations manned by house elves are set up in the formal gardens and at the beach. They are open from 8 AM until 11 PM.

The elder Black women will be rotating between overseeing children on the beach after 11 AM and joining me for Family Consultations in my study. Andi, Mimosa, Molly Weasley and house elves will man the Healer’s Station, set up in a corner of the Pavilion, for minor issues. Andi occasionally join me in the study during a consultation.

Security house elves will be roaming the Towers, grounds, and perimeter of the wards. Many will be disillusioned. I called in Black Family elves from other properties for the next few days.

Families and individuals will be consulting with me for oaths, decisions on potions needed, in fifteen-minute meetings, starting at 1 PM and ending at 7PM.

7 PM to 9 PM each evening, parents interested in an alternative school will meet in the second floor library. Children can play on the grounds near the bonfire, or in the various playrooms throughout the towers. Lysandra is in charge but all will be heard.

This schedule will remain in place until all our guests have had their consultation. Families will start to return home after their meeting with me, depending on their needs and potions required. They are welcome and encouraged to stay the entire week, building bonds with Family Black. If any are quite fragile or are squibs gaining magic, they may remain here until Andi releases them.

Arcturus Black

Silvi helped her get ready for bed. “I hope you are not being overworked, Silvi. I see the house elves are being asked to do so much!”

“We is all very happy, Missy Petty. Alls our cousins and aunties and uncles and family are here from all overs the world. Lots of work! Bestest party ever!”

The little elf danced a bubbly jig. “We’s all hoping a big BIG school with all the childrens comes here. And every summer a big family meeting just like this!”

“As long as you’re happy, Silvi.”

“Silvi so happy. Silvi and Shashi, from the Cotton, estate is asking Master Arcturus to have some elf babies!”

“Oh, my! I hope he is a nice young elf!”

“He loves to workie workie.” Silvi leaned a little closer and whispered. “He has such big ears! Maybes ours babies have the big ones!”

Petunia grinned. Maybe big ears were the house elf equivalent to thick hair or something. Arcturus had lovely, thick, shiny hair.

“Well, if you have babies I want to visit them. I imagine elf babies are too adorable.”

“Oh, yes, Missy Petty!”

***

Harry slept in. Dudley was up at eight thirty, raring to get out of the house. Petunia took him to the Family dining room. Narcissa, Bluette Parkinson, Julietta Bulstrode and their children were present. Narcissa had the twins in a buggy and was dressed in a sundress and delicate sandals.

“Are you going to the beach?” Petunia asked.

Narcissa nodded. “It will be quiet, the babies can wiggle on a blanket for a while. I think all the children plan to take the horseback ride before coming down to the beach.” She stirred cream into a black cup of coffee.

“I hadn’t decided what to do this morning. Maybe I will grab a paperback and join you. Watch the kids today. After the horseback ride I expect they will stay at the beach.”

“What is a paperback?” Julietta asked. She was a tiny, mousy woman with blonde hair so ashy it was almost gray.

“Oh, it’s muggle. Books made small, out of paper. Popular fiction books come that way in the muggle world. The ones I have are…” Petunia turned a little pink. “Romances with happy endings. Quite naughty. Nothing educational, just for fun. I find them relaxing. I have a whole basket of them!”

“Maybe I’ll get some tips” Narcissa said. “Bring a bagful! I’m sure Julietta and Bluette need to relax. All the huge changes in our lives. Mothers need a rest period.” She grinned. “I’ll have my elf bring my famous wine punch.”

“Narcissa!” Bluette said. She had a pinched and proper air Petunia recognized in herself. Her old self.

“Oh, live a little, Bluette,” Narcissa said with an arrogant arch to her brow. “We are the sublime, highest rung of British Magical Society. If we read naughty muggle love books and drink wine before lunch, every witch in Britain will do the same.”

Petunia took a sip of scalding tea, just the way she liked it. “Hmm. Maybe I should open a bookstore. A Witches Only Bookstore,” she mused. “I wonder if I could buy tons of used books for cheap and fix them with magic to look new.”

“Bring that bag of books and I’ll fiddle with them,” Narcissa said. “You know, I think little shop on one of the side streets off the Alley would be quite popular. We could add fun potions, like Enamora— that is pleasant for old married couples, Petunia— Tinglies, Marital Bliss, Sweet Kisses. Things like that.”

“Do witches use cosmetics?” Petunia asked. “Or just magic?”

“Glamours,” said Narcissa. “But not every witch has the talent.”

“Well, muggles have cosmetics. Some are quite expensive. Take Bluette. Her eyes are such a rare, pale blue. A muggle woman would use dark mascara on her lashes every day to make them stand out even more.”

Bluette turned pink.

“One day we all should take a field trip to a high-end mall,” Petunia said. “With lots of muggle money. We could get makeovers, try on expensive clothes, go to shoe and hand bag stores.”

Narcissa grinned.

“Well, Arcturus did say he wanted us to learn much more about the muggle world. That there would be opportunities for the Black Family there,” Bluette said, somewhat piously.

“Well, the Bulstrode’s could use some ‘opportunity’ for our bank vault.” Julietta took a sip of her tea. “Even with our new Black Family stipend, it will be difficult to pay for Pansy’s schooling and Eldwin’s apprenticeship. Eldwin is my oldest,” she explained to Petunia. “He is apprenticed to a French Enchanter, and those don’t come cheap!”

“I think we should all write down ideas about a small store for witches,” Narcissa said. “I have expensive tastes, but I don’t want to squander Draco’s inheritance on gowns and jewels. And now I have the twins to raise! Another income would be delightful.”

“I can’t see you as a shop girl, Narcissa,” Bluette said.

Narcissa made a face at her. “I’ll be management, darling. We’ll hire help. I plan to work on my Transfiguration Mastery, and teach at the school, if we decide to open one.”

“I wouldn’t mind working in pretty little shop,” Petunia said. “Not full time, but perhaps a few hours a week. Always best to keep sharp eye on things.”

Julietta looked thoughtful. “Things are changing. Our families are leading the change. Maybe I could work in the shop a few hours a week. I could also teach dancing if we do the school. It is really my only talent.”

***

Ervi popped Harry to the beach around noon. He looked well rested, Petunia was glad to see. The magic of the ritual had taken magical work, which was tiring for a child, Narcissa had explained.

“Did you eat, Harry?” she asked.

“Yes, a huge roast beef sandwich, roasted potatoes, fruit chunks in a bowl and a big glass of milk.” He tore off down the beach where Milly was saving a spudunker for him.

“Did you hear anything else about that Dumbledore?” Milly asked when their small group was out in the water away from everyone else.

“I haven’t heard anything,” Harry said, tossing a small ball to Dudley. “But I was asleep and then ate in my room.”

“I know something,” Neville said. “Grandmother went to St. Mungoes last night to fetch my parents here.”

“I didn’t know your parents were in the hospital, Neville.” Harry said. 

“Death Eaters cursed them so bad they can’t talk or really know what’s going on. Mom can walk a little, bit but Dad stays in a bed or a chair. They can’t take care of me, so they stay in the hospital.”

“Wow, that’s too bad.”

“Yeah. But they were at the ritual last night, way in the back in floating chairs. They took the strengthening potion. My dad was sitting up in bed all by himself this morning! Tonight they will take the Primogenitor Potion.” 

Neville gave huge grin. “But Dumbledore. He is in the curse ward in a special room, and they don’t know what to do with him. It wasn’t in the paper this morning. so they are keeping it quiet.”

“Maybe he’ll leave me alone now,” Harry said, frowning. “All those wizards that were passed out are in the dungeon. But don’t tell anyone. Lock it up!”

The group all made a key in a lock motion over their lips.

Luna’s father had charmed her hands and feet with webbing and fins. He put a floating spell on her, too. “She swims like a porpoise,” Dudley said reverently.

“I wonder if he’d do that spell on the rest of us,” Astoria said. “That looks like fun!”

Xeno said he would if their parent said it was all right. Since Augusta was in the study with Arcturus, Narcissa sent her a note via house elf and got permission. Soon half the children were paddling around with webbed feet and hands.

Mimosa had joined them, wearing a daring red two piece. Aunt Violetta goggled at her. Mimosa grinned. Narcissa popped away with her twins, so they could nap in the nursery. When she returned she was wearing an equally skimpy suit in silver.

“Narcissa, you have a love bite on your neck. Behind your ear.” Petunia whispered to her.

Narcissa gave a lazy smile.She waved her wand and covered the small bruise. ”Gore and I had a glass of wine...maybe three...last night. He is such a fast learner.” She took a deep breath.

Petunia blinked. ”I can’t imagine being interested in a man yo soon.”

Narcissa laughed. “Really, Petunia? But I can feel the magic thatswirls between you and Arcturus.”

“He’s like ninety!”

“He was like ninety. Now he’s like forty-five. Incredible rich , powerful and handsome.”

“B-But—”

“There will be a million women after him, Petunia. Don’t squander your chance. I can tell he likes you. And he will be remarrying. A man of his vitality? It is a given.”

Petunia poured herself a tall glass of wine fruit punch.

Bluette and Julietta said their ‘good days’ left the beach at lunchtime, both clutching a novel.

“Be bold, Petunia.This is a marvelous opportunity. He was a wonderful husband to his Melania.”

“I’ve never made a move in my life!”

“And you ended up with that disgusting man. The gold is right in front of you, Petunia. Go for the gold.”

***

Petunia couldn’t sleep that night. He mind was a whirl of thought and emotions. She peaked at the boys, who were sleeping with Neville and Draco in Harry’s room. They were all deep asleep, a bit of light snoring. They had a fun day at the beach. Dudley had taught them football on the lawn, with a magic ball that changed colors.

Dudley had always been a leader, but not in a positive sense. The changes in him! How her heart filled with thankfulness looking at him. He was becoming the boy she’d always hoped he would be.

And Harry. She felt humbled by the depth of his forgiveness. He was a special boy. She could see bonds forming between him, Dudley, Neville and Draco. Plus the little girls, Milly, Luna, Daphne, and Astoria.

Harry had an obvious liking for Milly. And she had noticed Dudley and Astoria sharing some interests.

Dudley had lost so much weight so fast! He looked like her father, so handsome.

Ugh, I will never get to sleep! Petunia returned to her bed room. She put on a pale pink silky robe that did wonders for her complexion. “Silvi?”

Silvi appeared. “Yes, Missy Petty?”

“Could you take me to the Moon Garden? With a cup of tea?” 

‘Yes, Missy Petty.”

At half past midnight Petunia sat down on the swing,her cup of tea resting on a floating tray.

“Why, Petunia. I did not expect to see you this late.”

Arcturus stood before her, holding his own tray, which contained a glass of milk and chocolate biscuits. He plopped down next to her on the swing seat.

“Well, now you will learn my most depraved secret.” He picked up a biscuit and dunked it in the glass of milk. “I am a dunker. A dirty, rotten, common, dunker. The aunties would be appalled. And probably send me a stinging hex.” He dunked the biscuit and ate it.

She grinned. “Now I have black mail material! Oh, the things I could tell Lysandria!”

He turned sideways on the bench seat. “Oh, I can’t let you do that. My entire biscuit delight is at stake!”

His lashes were so incredibly long. For a ninety-year-old man.

“Oh, just try and stop me.”

He grinned, flashing white teeth in the darkness. “I must!” 

Then his lips were on hers.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: After Midnight

“Petunia! I’m so sorry— I don’t know what came over me!” Arcturus.

He looked so shocked. Petunia couldn’t hold back her giggle. “It is fine. It was a very nice kiss.”

Arcturus looked confused. “Yes. Yes it was.” He sat back, with a bit of a frown. “I haven’t kissed any woman other than my wife since my marriage.” 

Petunia nodded. “Life goes on. I never expected to kiss anyone beside Vernon.” She sipped her drink.

“So, how was your day?” He asked after a pause. 

“My day was actually quite relaxing. I don’t know why I can’t sleep. I guess because of the situation with Dumbledore.”

“I think we can handle Dumbledore. Actually, I think he will be out of the way for sometime. My curse did hit him. And it was a Black Family curse. Dumbledore’s healers won’t know the counter curse. Eventually they will come close, I’m sure.”

“Harry seems fine. I thought he might have nightmares. He is still very angry with Dumbledore. I thought he might have nightmares, but Neville, Draco, and Dudley are all having a sleepover in the schoolroom. With the girls next door in the small children’s schoolroom.”

“The pink and yellow one? They are probably still young enough to like the pressing unicorns.”

“Yes.” Petunia grinned. “This week is so full of activity. And they have begged me to take them to muggle movie after the Black Family Meeting ends. Apparently, Dudley is quite a salesman.”

“I confess I have not spent much time in the muggle world. In the thirties, Melania loved to go to London, to the ballet and opera. We never watched a film, though we knew those that did. But the war stopped that. And then the attitude toward the muggle world hardened.”

“Oh, I would love to see the ballet in London. I took lessons for years as a girl. Loved it.”

Arcturus looked at her. “Petunia, I would like to spend more time with you. The problem is, the press and gossips would give us no peace. It would be a madhouse. Not to mention the Elder Ladies.”

Petunia gave snort. “Trust me, the younger ladies would sink their teeth into it, also.”

“Indeed.” He thought for a while. “Well, it is possible I could create a level in this room that only you and I could find. It would give us a bit of privacy. And we could attend the ballet. Muggle London would be safe. You could show me around.”

“I like that idea. I don’t want Dudley...confused.”

Arcturus nodded. “I agree. We will see each other in secret. How scandalous!” Petunia grinned.

After a companionable silence, Arcturus sighed. She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

“The Weasleys. I meet with them tomorrow.”

“Oh?”

“The two oldest boys will be no problem, whether they choose to formally join the Black Family or not. Both have chosen careers they love. Neither live in Britain.

“But, Molly.” He sighed again. “Huge Dumbledore supporter. In fact, I believe she worships him. Arthur, too, but he is more reasonable, perhaps.”

“Oh. Well, good luck. The two youngest play well with my boys and their friends. Molly seems somewhat fixated on her children being Harry’s friends. Not that Harry dislikes them, but he is busy with his small group. Luna and Ginny Weasley seem to fit in better than the Weasley boys.” 

“I’d love to have impact on those twins. I think they might have some of the finest minds Britain has ever seen. But they are so full of mischief.”

“I’ll bring it up at the family breakfast,” he said. ”Maybe someone has some insight. I think Arthur would like to formally join the Black’s.”

“Good idea. I get the idea that Molly herself is frightfully smart. Narcissa smart. And they have very little money.”

“Hmm. Perhaps we can use that.”

***

_ St Mungo’s Hospital _

“We have not discovered which blood clotting curse was used. There’s the medical spell, but this doesn’t respond to the counter curse.” Healer Spindleflick spoke with his healing staff in his office after a long evening. “If we wake take him from stasis, he will die.”

“What about the Unspeakables?”

“They don’t know the curse. It’s new, or perhaps a family magic, Spindleflick said. “They suggested we let their mind magic specialist use legilimancy. They believe he could burrow through the stasis spell.”

“Without his consent?” a healer asked, aghast.

“We would have to gain consent from his brother.”

Aberforth Dumbledore enjoyed a cup of tea in his favorite stuffed chair in the kitchen of the Hog’s Head. He only had one room renter, a Mr. Devore, and Imogene, his cook, could handle it just fine. He paid Imogene with a large room at the back of the Inn. She had a half goblin daughter, and no one in wizarding Britain would rent to her. Quiet as mice, both of them. An excellent cook, and her part goblin daughter was ten or so and worked alongside her mother in the kitchen. She had a story that would probably be fascinating, but she kept it to herself. Both were up now, getting ready for tomorrow. They would clean the tavern when the last patron left the tavern. There were still a few stragglers, Aberforth would send them home in an hour.

The floo in the main room roared to life. “Aberforth Dumbledore?”

With a curse he left his comfy chair and footstool. Well, hopefully it was a rental inquiry.

“This is Healer Spindleflick from St Mungos. We need to speak to you. Confidentially.”

“What about?”

“It concerns a serious matter. That is all I can say over a public floo.”

“I’ll right.” Imogene refused to be on the tavern side during business hours. Aberforth figured she had her reasons.

The healer gave him his office floo address and. Aberforth sent a Patronus to Daedalus Dingle. Daedalus arrived in the tavern a few minutes later, the only person Abe let through his apparition wards.

“Can you watch the bar? I have to go to St Mungo’s. Something concerning my brother, perhaps? They wouldn’t say.”

“Hmm, haven’t heard anything. But, sure.”

“A meal, three galleons, all the tea you can drink and a fire whiskey at the end of your shift?”

Daedalus grinned. “Lovely. There’s a book I found, now I don’t need to wait until my quarter trust.”

A younger son, Daedalus had a modest trust fund, a couple house elves and a small manor and acreage.

“Come meet Imogene and her daughter. Don’t scare them off. Best help I’ve ever had. They do not work in the tavern. Oh, and tell no one where I went.”

“Sure, sure.”

“Imogene, I am needed at St Mungo’s. Daedalus here will man the bar. He’ll need meals and tea. This is Imogene and her daughter Stormlight.” 

Daedalus showed no shock or surprise, “How do you do, ladies. I’ll be out in the bar for those morning drinker. “Just give me a call and I’ll fetch my plate. Can I have the three galleons, now?”

Aberforth rolled his eyes but went to his rooms to get the money.

Daedalus called his house elf, gave her the money and instructions to buy the book. “Old Marcel will still be up.”  **Elven Weaponry in WIzarding Times,** an extremely rare old book, would be his!

Aberforth got cleaned up and threw on one of his better robes. He flooed to Spindleflick’s office.

“Albus Dumbledore was attacked yesterday. We have him in stasis due to a curse we can’t identify. The Unspeakables were called in and their Mind Magic specialist thinks he can burrow through the curse and see the memories. But we need your permission.”

Aberforth pulled on his beard, thoughtfully. “I want to speak to the Unspeakable, and I’ll need a contract. I do not want to end up thrown under the thestrals.” He stared at the shocked healer and rolled his bright blue eyes. “Please. My brother has done it before.”

The Unspeakable and healers weren’t happy, but soon Aberforth had a magical contract. He would receive the memory the Unspeakbale pulled, watch it in a penseive, and decide what the healers could see.

To their dismay he insisted on taking the memory back to his home. “You own a penseive?” The healer asked, shocked.

“Made it myself. I do have a Mastery in Enchanting. It was my master’s project.” He flooed back to his private apartment above the Hog’s Head. 

In his room, Aberforth pulled his penseive out of his Fidelus Cupboard. Made of lead crystal, it was a thing of beauty.

“Merlin’s Mangy—” Aberforth shut his mouth, thinking of Stormy sleeping right down the stairs. “Oh, Merlin. Kidnapping Black’s heir. There’s going to be a blood fued. Oh Marganna, help me.”

He sent a message to Spindleflick. _ The curse is unknown family magic. Deep purple. I will not release the memory. It puts my life at stake. _

Aberforth wrote a formal letter and flooed Arcturus Black’s public floo. It was answered by a Black house elf. “Please convey this missive as soon as possible to Lord Black. I can be reached by floo.”

He sat and waited, palms sweaty. He did not dare gulp down some whiskey. He needed to be sharp. Arcturus might be old, but he still held far more power than an elderly innkeeper. 

The Black house elf flooed him a half hour later. ”Lord Black can see you precisely at one thirty this morning, if it is urgent. Please be punctual, he has a tight schedule.”

“It is very urgent. I will. Thank you.”

He dug out his only formal robes, cleaned up and used a barber spell on his long hair and beard. One does not meet Arcturus Black looking like a wild man.

At one fifteen he stepped through the floo wearing elegant Acromantula silk, dark blue robes over a silver vest and plain blue shirt and black silk trousers. Black dragon hide boots. His hair was trimmed to his shoulder, beard and mustache clipped close and tidy. He wore his Dumbledore family ring, probably for the last time, and carried the memory vial with him.

He’d expected a feeble old man. He heard all the gossip in his tavern, and many said Lord Black was on his deathbed, hence the family meeting. But this was no ancient, weak man, expected to die soon. Arcturus Black appeared to be in his forties and fairly bristled with magical energy. His hair was black and shiny, with a bit of silver at the temples. Aberforth stared like an idiot, mouth open.

Lord Black laughed. A hearty laugh, not weak and wheezy. “Please sit, Master Dumbledore. Would you like a coffee to facilitate this late night meeting?” 

An elf brought them a muggle-type coffee. Aberforth was glad he’d trimmed his moustache, it would have been covered with whipped cream. Well, Arcturus did his homework. Few people remembered he had a Mastery in Enchantment. 

He placed the vial on Arcturus desk. “I have contract with the Healers and an Unspeakable, who wanted permission to get into Albus’ head. They wanted to see the curse, and probably who cursed him. I made the Unspeakable give me the memory, and only I can speak of it. I told them it was a family magic curse and purple. They don’t know you cast it.

“The small dark haired boy, he is your heir?”

“Yes.”

“He’s good with a knife. So is the small Bulstrode.”

Arcturus smiled. “I have them training with Gore Shardfist-Black.”

Aberforth raised his eyebrows. “Shardfist-Black? You adopted a member with creature blood?”

***

It was amazing how the Dumbledore brothers were practically identical, but so different. Aberforth had none of his brother’s politician aura.

“Indeed. The Black family has a new definition of ‘Always Pure’. Black blood purifies all other blood it mingles with.”

“You look so young.”

“Ancient family magic, restored to use after all these centuries.”

Aberforth nodded. “So, what can I do to persuade you to leave me out of a blood feud?”

“Something that would be beneficial to us both?” Arcturus pulled two vials from his desk, along with a piece of parchment. He smiled. He explained the new Black Family Plan.”

Aberforth read the parchment. “I have no heir. Dumbledore gave me the Lordship, as long as he could sit the seat in the Wizengamot. But it seems I was cursed as a youth and will have no children.”

“Sign the contract, drink this. You’ll feel decades younger. Then, blood adopt a child using the Black Family Ritual Adoption.”

“What if I adopt a young woman? Her twelve year old daughter is part goblin.”

“I would do as I did with Gore. Offer her child the Primogenitor potion. We are considering starting a school here at the Towers. Some of the Black children would not be safe at Hogwarts. We are forming it now.”

Aberforth Dumbledore-Black flood to his private apartment for a long sleep, having drank the potion and taken the oath.. “Daedalus, I will need you here all day tomorrow. Six galleons, three meals and a Firewhiskey to end your shift? Oh, and Imogene and Stormy do not serve in the tavern.” 

“Certainly,” Daedalus grinned. “Everything all right?”

“I think so. Everything is going to change, that is for certain.”


	24. Rainy Morning

Narcissa woke with a clap of thunder and stretched like a cat in her silk sheets. The rainy dawn did not dampen her mood. A few hours in Gore’s small apartment above the stables, passionate, exhilarating hours made all the difference. This was the happiest she had been since Draco’s birth, and even that had clouds a far off, knowing the type of man Lucius was. Now, Draco was happy, sleeping over with the other little boys. He had already lost the tense look between his eyes, and the shadows under them. Her son was going to have a proper childhood and grow up to be a Black, while she would enjoy her years as a widow.

“Kibby,” she called for one of the nanny elves.

“Yes, Missy Cissy?”

“How are the babies this morning?”

Kibby grinned. “They is the mostest beautiful babies! Today we have them dressed in mint green.”

Narcissa grinned, too. Kibby had quite the eye for baby clothes. “Could you bring me a cup of coffee? After I dress I will come up to see them a little earlier than usual. I am meeting Andi in the potion's lab before breakfast. I will be busy until one in the afternoon.”

The elf popped away and when Narcissa came out of the bath to dress there was a steaming cup of coffee in a pale blue mug and a cookie on a small plate. Narcissa smirked. The cookie was a restorative, given to new mother’s for extra energy. She probably would need the energy, after her late night. There was little privacy with house elves. She wondered if Gore had the same cookie show up in his apartment.

Antares and Adhara — often called Tare and Addy — were as adorable as could be, in matching sailor suits (though Adhada’s had a short skirt) with pastel stars embroidered on the collars. Narcissa had time to take a picture with them, Antares kicking and grinning the entire time, while Addi snuggled and sucked her fist. “Come Sunday this will all be over and I will be able to really enjoy time with you two.” She gave them both big kisses before she left for the potion’s lab.

“Busy day,” Andi said, pulling small potion holder boxes from a cupboard. “All the Weasleys, the Burke cousins.”

Narcissa looked at their list. She pulled out a pink crystal vial. “Mimosa’s blood adoption of the little girls.”

Andi smiled, lighting up her whole face. “Ted and I are adopting the thirteen-year-old, Audri, and the six-year-old boy Tarien. But not until Sunday, when everything calms down.”

“Oh, congratulations! Blood adoption?”

“Oh, yes. Arcturus insists. We are giving them star middle names, but not changing their first names. Ted and Dora are both so excited! They are decorating bedrooms for them and spending money like you wouldn’t believe!”

***

Minerva received word from the Board of Governors that Albus was in St Mungos and there was an emergency meeting that afternoon.

She flooed immediately to the hospital but was not allowed to see Albus. “He is in isolation in the Spell Damage Ward. He is in stasis, so he wouldn’t know you visited, anyway,” the mediwitch explained. 

_ What could have happened to him? An attack? Death eaters?  _ “Do you know what happened to him?”

The mediwitch shook her head. “His brother has visited, aurors have been in, and even some Unspeakables, trying to figure out the curse.” She patted Minerva’s arm. “I’m sure they will figure something out. It is just going to take time.”

Her vacation at her ancestral home was cut short. She would need to takeover for Dumbledore for the foreseeable future. Aurora Sinastra would perform as deputy head mistress.

She wondered if this was something to do with Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts. A plot, that needed Dumbledore out of the way? 

***

Luna’s hair was brushed and two tiny braids were pulled back from her face, tied with shiny pink and blue ribbons. She wore a pale blue frilly dress and a fluffy pink sweater. The morning was chilly, with a hard rain, so all the younger children were in the ballroom.

Dudley frowned as he watched her eat a raspberry tart. “You look different. Like a fairy princess.”

Luna gave a big smile and grabbed another tart. This one she dunked into a cup of milky tea. “The Lovegoods do have Fae ancestry. So does Neville’s family, and the Greengrasses. The Blacks, too. Old wizarding families sometimes have other sentient races’ blood. Daddy says the term creature blood is disrespectful.”

Draco came in with Sylvester, who jumped and slobbered over each child he met.

“No, Sylvester,” Luna said gently holding up one palm. “I must stay clean for Cousin Mimosa’s adoption ceremony.” Sylvester sat immediately, wagging his tail.

“Good dog,” Luna said, patting his head.

“How does she do that?” Draco muttered.

“I’d say, magic,” Dudley said. Draco rolled his eyes. A house elf brought him eggs, bacon and toast. 

“So, no horseback riding today,” Harry said. “Or swimming, unless it quits raining.”

“There will be games here in the ballroom,” Milly said. “And painting.”

“I want to paint,” said Astoria, “and they are pulling out trunks of old clothes, so we can play dress up.” 

“How about Exploding Snap,” Harry said.

The group of children played games for the next couple hours. Harry, Milly, Dudley, Draco and Neville went to a table with snacks after a house elfs came for Ron and Ginny. Astoria, Daphne and Pansy were in a drawing room, dressing up.

“You know what? I’d really like to see those prisoners in the dungeons,” Dudley said. “I’ll bet we could sneak down there for few minutes.”

“We’d get into so much trouble!” Neville gasped. “And they could be dangerous.”

“They won’t be dangerous,” Draco said, dunking his biscuit. “No wands. And the prison cells have wards.”

“Everyone is busy, even the house elves,” Dudley said. “I think we could sneak down the servant’s stairs. Don’t you want to see the dungeons, Harry?”

Harry ate an entire raspberry tart in one bite. “Yeah, I would. I wonder if they hate me or were just doing a job? I think it would be all right. Uncle Arcturus said it would be safe to keep them down there.”

“The Black dungeons are known for being strong,” Milly said. “We could pretend to go to dress-ups and go down the servants’ stairs.”

The small group went to the drawing room for a few minutes. Harry found a cool green cavalier hat with a feather, Dudley found a blue bowler hat. Not to be outdone, Draco found a Knight’s helmet and Neville found a circlet of shiny gold. Milly found a bonnet with tiny butterflies. They laughed and admired the girls in silk and satin, then quietly slipped down the hall to the servant’s narrow stairs.

“I expected house elves to be guarding the doors,” Harry said as they stood in front of large iron and brass doors.

“You’re the heir, Harry. You can probably open them,” Draco said. Neville and Milly agreed. 

Harry tried the handle. “Ugh. Why is it always blood.” But the door swung open. The cells on the first level were empty, but they went down another set of stairs, and still another.

Torches lit this floor. Each cell held a bed, covered in thick blankets, a chair and table, and a small alcove for a private bathroom. There were chains on the wall, but none of the sleeping prisoners were chained. Thick iron bars only a couple inches apart kept them separated.

“James?” said a sleepy voice. “No, you can’t be. Are you...Harry?”

Harry whirled around to see a broad shouldered man with sandy blond hair and scars sitting up in bed.

“I’m Altair Harrison James Potter-Black.”

“Black?”

“I’m Uncle Arcturus heir.”

“Oh, Sirius....died?”

“No. Uncle Arcturus did Black Family Magic for Justice and Sirius and Bellatrix were turned into babies. To heal up from Azkaban and stuff. So I’m the heir.”

“My mom is adopting them, but we changed their names to Antares and Adhara. They are super cute,” Draco piped up.

The man stared at Draco with a frown. “And you are?”

“Draco Malfoy-Black. I’m still the Malfoy heir but Mother says we are now Blacks more than Malfoys.” He grinned. “Fine with me. Uncle Arcturus is the best!”

“I see. So Harry, you live here?”

“I just moved here. With Dudley and my Aunt Petunia.”

“P-Petunia? You weren’t supposed to go to her!” The scarred man looked astonished.

“I know. Dumbledore sealed the will and dumped me off on her. But it’s all okay now. The Black Family Magic helped her, too.”

“Yeah,” Dudley said. “My dad was giving her bad potions. He died the same night as Draco’s dad. So now we live here. I love Black Towers. I can get a puppy when there is a new litter.”

“Who are you and why did you try to kidnap me?” Harry frowned and whipped off his fancy hat.

“I-I am Remus Lupin. Your dad and mom were good friends of mine in school. Dumbledore said you had been kidnapped and were in danger.”

Harry snorted and put his hat back on. “Dumbledore is the one who had my mean uncle feed Aunt Petunia those bad potions. Every month he fed them to her. Petunia still cries about it.”

“Yeah,” said Dudley, looking sad, with his silly bowler hat still on his head. “My dad was not a nice man.”

“Mine, neither,” said Draco, with a grimace. “You know, Dudley, we have a lot in common.”

“Yeah,” Dudley still looked sad.

“It’s not all bad, Dud,” Harry said. ”Draco can teach you all about puppies.”

Both boys grinned.

“What is going to happen to us?” Remus asked. “We’ve been here for several days.”

“Uncle Arcturus is busy with the Black Family Meetings,” Harry replied. “After they are done he’ll talk to all of you.”

“I see. Well, I’m happy to see you are all right. Relieved,” Remus said.

“Let’s go see if it quit raining,” Draco said.

“We should go, Harry,” Milly said.

Harry nodded. “Bye,” he said.

A scream tore through the dungeon, so loud the stones seemed to vibrate. Remus had to cover his ears, and all the prisoners jumped up out of bed. Sylvester howled.

“That has to be a Prewitt,” an old man said. “Banshee blood.”

“Molly Weasley,” Remus muttered.

“Yikes,” Harry said. “They were having their meeting this morning. Come on guys. Let’s go see if everyone is all right!”

***

Arcturus yelled, “Expelliarmus!” 

Molly’s wand flew through the air and she screamed Petunia dived for the floor.  _ This is some type of magic scream _ , she thought over her pounding heart.

The sound ended abrupt with a thud. Molly was now unconscious on the floor. Arcturus helped her up and put an arm around her shoulder, “It’s all right, Pet. Why don’t you sit down.” 

Narcissa put away her wand. “Really, Arthur. Your wife attacking the Head of House Black? Even you can see that is a very bad idea. And Dumbledore can’t help you now.”

Arthur just stood there, in shock. Arcturus called for the children. “You will need to decide, Arthur. I can’t allow her around my family, especially my heir.”

Arthur nodded.

“Take her home. I’ll make a port key. Your children can stay here for the day, play with their friends, while you and your adult sons discuss the way forward. Report back to me by floo after four. You may have to excerpt your family magic, Arthur. I know you have a Black Marriage Contract.”

Arthur nodded again.

Andi handed him some potions. “Calming draught. Dreamless sleep. It wouldn’t hurt you to take a swallow of the draught, It is a three dose bottle. Use two on Molly if you need to.” She handed him a silver dosing spoon.

“Do what is best for your family, Arthur.” Arcturus handed him a quill port key.


	25. Family matters

_ Arcturus’ Study _

Arthur Weasley and his family flooed to the Burrow, with an unconscious Molly.

Arcturus called the house elves. “Please check all our guests. There may be a few who were knocked out by the banshee scream. Luckily, I believe almost all will be in the Towers due to the rain. Bring any that were knocked out or otherwise harmed to the fourth floor infirmary.

Petunia heard the scream and left her small sitting room for the ballroom, where the children were playing. She didn’t see Dudley, Harry, or any of their closest friends.  _ Maybe Daphne and Pansy know where they are. _

A house elf popped in. “All yous children all right? Anyone put to sleep by the banshee scream? We is here to help!”

One little girl had been knocked out.

Petunia rushed out of the ballroom, fearing the worse. She burst into the reception room with the dress up clothes and found Harry and Dudley, Draco and Neville, pretend sword fighting with clothes hangers.

“Hi Mom,” Dudley said. “Did you hear that scream?”

“I did. I came to see what happened. Are you all right?”

A house elf popped in. “We is here to help in case anyone was hurt by the banshee scream.”

“We’re all fine,” Daphne said.

“Good,” said the elf. “Lunch will be served in the ballroom soon.” It popped away.

“Well, why don’t you children get washed up for lunch. I’ll join you in the ballroom.” Aunt Petunia said.

Arcturus came into the ballroom as the children sat down with sandwiches, salad and small meat pies. “Everyone fine here?” He asked, giving Petunia a look and a special smile.

_ Am I fourteen again? _ A tingle seemed to run through her at Arcturus’ smile. But she smiled back. “Everything seems fine here. I guess one small girl was taken to the infirmary.”

He nodded. “Glad to see everyone is fine. No one was expecting a banshee shriek this morning!”

“I hope everything is all right,” Petunia said.

“I’m sure it will be fine. Shock, you know. And the woman is not at all laid back, if you know what I mean.”

The children ignored the adults and were planning their afternoon, since the rain had stopped.

“Perhaps I will see you tonight. Our regular time? I made a special balcony. I think you’ll like it.”

Petunia felt her face turn pink. “Oh, when did you find time to do that?”

He grinned. “I got up early and did it before breakfast. Always was a lark.”

***

_ The Burrow _

“I thought we were Purebloods,” said Percy, looking not at all happy.

“Well, we are,” Arthur explained. “Many old families have...other blood. Generations back. The Lovegoods have Fae blood, for instance. As do the Blacks.”

“So we have banshee and Fae blood?” Percy stared at his father.

“Yes, but only females carry any banshee powers. The Prewitts have Irish connections.” 

He’d put Molly to bed. She was completely irrational. 

“So I can scream and make people drop?” Ginny asked.

“When you are older, dear. It doesn’t start until adolescence. It will drop people who are not as magically strong as you. All the Weasleys are strong, but it is a formidable tool against many others. Black and his family, plus all of us, are stronger than many, magically speaking. That is how Bill and Charlie got their apprenticeships. Your mother was determined to have a girl, in part to have the family magic manifest.”

“So, if we do this vow, we would be Weasley-Blacks?” Percy asked.

“I think I would choose Black-Weasley,” Arthur said. “But your mother is against it. She believes the Blacks are all dark.” He paused. “Dumbledore would be against it.”

“Harry really likes Lord Black. He calls him Uncle Arcturus,” Ron said.

“He is really mad Dumbledore tried to take him away from Black Towers,” Ginny said. “ Really, really mad. His family lives there now. With his Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Where would Dumbledore have taken him?”

“I don’t know, honey. Dumbledore is still unconscious,” Arthur said. “Listen, Lord Black did suggest something that makes good sense. He suggested we go to Gringotts and have an inheritance test. It could be you inherited something through the Prewitts or other relatives. We could do that, then go eat a late lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.”

“What about Mom?” Ginny asked.

“She will sleep until morning. Lord Black wants an answer later this afternoon. He has other families to work with, you know. You two older boys are adults, and can make your own choice in this. But as the Head of the Family, I will have to decide for the rest of us.” He shrugged.

“Dumbledore...I know he is the leader of the light and all that, but Howarts...It is full of bullies. Why don’t Dumbledore and the teachers stop it? I heard Beauxbaton isn’t like that,” Bill said. “And now this.”

“Sometimes it is like we are still fighting the war inside the school,” Charlie added. “That isn’t right.”

“The curriculum has been lightened over the years. Did you know that in the thirties you could take classes in Alchemy and Enchanting?” Percy said.

“History of Magic is a great naptime,” said Fred. George nodded. “Not to mention Snape.” 

Arthur nodded, looking thoughtful. “Indeed, Snape.” Little Ron had confidence problems his older sons did not have. Also, he was barely competent in his school work, and Molly let him slide. Ginny was way ahead of Ron, even though she was a year younger. Snape would be a very bad influence on little Ronny. That was a point to the Black team.

“Your mother will have to acquiesce in this case, if I choose to join with Lord Black. We signed a Black Marriage Contract that gives me primacy. I don’t want to make her unhappy, but I also don’t think Dumbledore has the right idea.”

“I’ll say. If he takes Harry away, Harry might stick him with his knife again,” Ron said fervently. Then he raised his eyebrows. “Hey, if we become Blacks, can I learn how to throw knives with Harry?”

The twins waggled their eyebrows and looked at Arthur.

Arthur smiled slightly.  _ Ah, boys.  _ “We’ll see.”

Since Molly was still asleep, Arthur took a sample of her blood in a tiny vial to Gringotts.

“I will have to read the marriage contract,” the goblin performing the inheritance test said. “To make sure you have the right.”

Arthur leaned back in his chair and waited, positive his Black Marriage Contract would see this task done without Molly being present.

A young goblin came into the private room and handed the goblin Gnawfist a scroll, which he read.

“Everything is in order, the contract gives you primacy, Mr Weasley.”

Molly’s test was done first.

“What a surprise,” said Gnawfist. “Molly Prewitt Weasley is the rightful Countess O’Gara, an Irish title. The line nearly died out, and none with a rightful claim came forward. She has lands in Ireland, a manor house and an ancient Keep. No house elves, but she could afford to buy a few. We could arrange that, for a fee, of course. Both a village and a few farmsteads pay tax to her account since they lease her land.”

“Wow!” Ron buzzed with excitement. “An ancient Keep!”

They found that Bill would inherit the O’Gara title, but Arthur had inherited two minor vaults, which he would split with the other boys. “For schooling and apprenticeships, if you want,” he said. “And a nice home when you marry.”

Percy’s eyes looked like they could not open any farther. “You mean, I could pursue an apprenticeship?” Being the third son, there was no money for such a thing.

“You can now,” Arthur smiled.

Ginny inherited a townhouse and a nice sum from the last Weasley woman born in the family, some two hundred years ago. “A house in London!”

“It will need updated, but your brother William has the skills to take the house out of stasis. Similar to war wards,” the goblin said.

It was a pleased group that ordered a late lunch in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron. 

“I will need your thoughts, children. I need to floo Lord Black soon with my decision,” Arthur said before tackling his fish fry up.

Bill looked at his siblings. “I want to go with Black. Frankly, it gives me many more options for jobs if I ever decide to leave Gringotts. I could even open my own business.”

“I’m with Bill, even though it makes no difference on the dragon reservation. But Snape. To me, that is a huge issue.Shouldn’t Dumbledore be a bigger influence on the students than angry ex-Death Eater? Why do Slytherins act like they won the war?”

Percy nodded. “Snape. I know kids that would like to be a healer or Auror but will never pass potions. He is a terrible teacher. I only do well because Mom tutors me during the summer.” 

All the older boys nodded.

“I like Harry,” Ron said and shoved a bite of Shepard’s Pie in his mouth.

“I think it is mean to try to take Harry away from his family. And away from Milly.” Ginny forked some fried potatoes. “I always thought I would marry Harry but I know he will marry Milly. She is really nice to me, so I don’t mind. Luna’s in the Black family. It would be way more fun to be in the Black family. So many cousins!”

Arthur looked at his children and smiled. “Well, them. I will floo Lord Black. We will be in the Black Family.”

***

_ The Hog’s Head Inn _

Aberforth got out of bed feeling more spry than he had in twenty years. His mirror told him why. He looked like he was in his forties again, with strawberry blond hair and beard, a bit of silver on his temples. His shoulders were straight and broad, no stoop at all. 

_ Now to explain this to Imogene and Daedalus. _

The bar was not yet open for business, just guests were in the dining room, eating breakfast. He found Daedalus in the kitchen, eating with Imogene and Stormy.

Daedalus’ jaw dropped. “Are you wearing a glamour? And  _ why _ ?”

“No, not a glamour. It is real. I had a momentous day, you see.”

“What in Merlin’s name did you do to turn back the clock?”

Aberforth frowned a bit. “Well, you might say I sold my soul. But not to a Dark Lord. I, um, joined a new family. Nothing bad.” He looked thoughtful. “Well, my brother Albus will think it’s bad, but that is half the reason I did it.”

Daedalus and Imogene just stared at him. Imogene got up, fixed him a plate of food and poured him a cup of strong tea. “Tell us everything.”

So he told them. Daedalus sat, blinking as though he was damaged. Imogene looked thoughtful. “Well, I do think avoiding a blood feud was wise.”

“There’s more,” Aberforth said. “According to Arcturus I need an heir. I can’t have children of my own. War curse. But I would like to blood-adopt you, Imogene. You would be my daughter, and Stormy would be my granddaughter, also by blood-adoption. Nothing in the Dumbledore family says the line has to pass to a male. You would be able to take the Black strengthening potion, like I took. Or the Black Primogenitor potion, if you want. Truly, it might make Stormy’s life easier. We can talk to Gore Shardfist-Black about that. He was born half-goblin, half-house elf, and he took the Primogenitor potion.”

“I’ve met Gore Shardfist. Scary guy, came up to my shoulder, but still scary. Met him at the bookstore in Knockturn Alley,” Daedalus said.

“He’s taller than you, now.” 

Daedalus shuddered.

“Do you think you could decide today, Imogene? I could help cook up a couple vats of stew while you made enough Shepard’s Pies to last for a few days. The kitchen would have a limited menu, but we could put sale prices on the food. We can get sweet rolls and scones for breakfast. Daedalus, can you remain here to work for a few days? I’d pay you seven galleons a day because you would have to serve food and clean the dishes.”

Daedalus grinned. “Well, that would help me out greatly on financing a new project! So nice. I hate waiting until the quarter pay day.”

Imogene rose from the table and held her hand out to Stormlight. “Come daughter. We have things to discuss.”

“Oh, also,” Aberforth said as they walked toward their room, “The Blacks will be having a school at the Towers. They don’t want Harry and his cousin around Albus. Stormy could go, also.”

“Merlin’s mangy beard, what is happening to the wizarding world!” Daedalus said. “Blacks not attending Hogwarts!” He poured himself and Abe a mug of the strongest ale.

***

_ Arcturus’ Study _

Wispi popped in as Arcurtus was having a reviving cup of tea late in the afternoon. His headache from the banshee screech had finally gone away. “Arthur Weasley to see you, Arcturus.”

Arthur came in and smiled. “The Weasleys will join House Black.”

“And Molly?”

“ Still asleep. Bill and Charlie are here also, to make the oaths.”

Arcturus nodded. “Send the children back through when we’re done, and they can spend the night here in your rooms. That will give you more time to speak with Molly.”

“I’ll do that. I know they were having fun with the other children.”

As Arthur and his sons left a half hour later they met Aberforth Dumbledore, well-dressed for a change, with a brown-haired woman in her twenties, and a little girl who looked like she had goblin blood. 

“Arthur,” Aberforth nodded.

“Looks like we may be relatives soon?”

“Ah, yes. Imogene here, and her daughter Stormlight will be my daughter and granddaughter. Cousins of yours, now.”

“Congratulations,” Arthur said.


	26. Decisions

Mimosa stood in the dark watching her new daughters sleep. Azalea was five, almost six. Zinnia was a bit younger, almost four. They were both tow-headed, small boned little girls, one with sky blue eyes, the other with lake blue eyes. Mimosa was excited to see how they might change after the blood adoption. Even now she thought she saw a bit of gold in their white hair.

Arcturus had given them a suite on the fifth floor. Two bedrooms, a family parlor, a nice bathroom. More than enough for her little family.

“You have made two little girls very happy,” Xeno spoke softly, standing behind her.

She turned and smiled at him. “I can’t believe we are going to be neighbors here on the fifth floor.” She poured him a glass of wine, and they sat down on the couch.

“After seeing how Luna has blossomed here, making friends with all her cousins, it was clearly the best thing to do. She’s a bright child but I confess her education has been heavy on magical creatures and reporting, and lighter on arithmetic.”

“Even my little ones will be in play school.”

Xeno nodded. “She’ll be here for classes in a safe place. And you will be her defense against the Dark Arts next year. That is a worry off my mind. My child, with such unique gifts, would have trouble in Hogwarts, I fear.”

He tapped a ring and a small picture formed above it. Luna and her friend Ginny asleep in Luna’s new pink, blue and white lace bedroom, holding stuffed toys. The ring was keyed to Luna and would inform him of her activities.

Mimosa shook her head a bit. “It is hard to believe I am now a mother. And I am able to drink wine out of stemware without spilling!”

“One of the best things that has happened to me since Arcturus did that Black Family Ritual has been meeting you.” he squeezed her hand. “Did everything workout with the Azkaban investigation?”

“Yes. They decided that the missing prisoners had been vanished by magic, due to their wickedness.”

“Ah.”

“Well, I did hear that sometimes the nanny elf has to wake Narcissa in the night to settle them down. So they are little scamps all ready.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

***

Arthur sat in the bedroom, watching Molly sleep. He’d viewed Harry’s memory of Dumbledore’s attempted kidnapping again, along with his children when he’d had the final meeting with Arcturus. 

Deciding to stand with Lord Black...Molly might never agree with it. He felt guilty about that. They had always made decisions together. But she practically worshiped Dumbledore. 

He knew it was right to join Arcturus. He’d seen the fear and anger in Harry’s face when he realized the stranger wanted  _ him _ . The fury in Milly’s and the blond cousin’s face.

And Dumbledore. Something was wrong there. That look in his eyes. It was like Ron with a chocolate frog. Possessive, greedy. Childish, which is expected in a ten-year-old who doesn’t get many sweets. Not right in an old man.

Almost as if Dumbledore felt he owned little Harry.

Arthur sighed. There had been times in the war when he had thought Dumbledore wasn’t a great military leader. Too many risks for a group that wasn’t made of Aurors. Asked to do things they weren’t trained for…Too many untrained witches and wizards dead.

Molly had never been good at reading people. So he was going to have to give her an ultimatum. She could join him and take her vow. Or she could stay with Aunt Muriel or visit her new Irish estate, and the children would live with him, occasionally visiting their mother. If she chose to stand withDumbledore on this.

He didn’t want that, but Molly might push for that. It was why he’dmade his vow while she was asleep. It was final.

Percy and the twins might want to live at Black Towers, anyway. They were accustomed to going away to school.

Percy had surprised him the most. He had never realized Percy had the Black ability to see truths, to understand motivations of others. 

“I know I will get a Prefect Badge. I’m number one in my class, not just in Gryffindor,” Percy had spoken up when asked his opinion. “But I can’t help but feel something isn’t right at Hogwarts. Why are we enemies with kids we’ll soon be working with at the Ministry or at St Mungo’s? Bill and Charley both work with people who were in Slytherin.” 

He looked down at his white knuckles. “Maybe I should have been in Slytherin, Dad. I’ve always been ambitious. I can’t help but think my Owls and Newts will be better learning here. Potions, Defense. I’ll actually be able to learn those subjects from a teacher. History of Magic, too.”

Arthur nodded and turned to the twins.“What about you two? I have never been happy with your grades, or with all your detentions.”

The twins looked at each other. “Potions is a waste of time, but I think we could be really good at it, with areal teacher. Not Snape. History is a waste of time. Defense. So bad, every year.” Fred answered. Arthur could always tell them apart up close, because Fred had a freckle in the middle of his right eyelid. 

“It makes school seem more like ...babysitting. In so many classes there is no way to learn except study on your own. Classes all day, study all night. Like Percy. That— nope, we aren’t going to teach ourselves classes we are supposed to learn from other teachers. Mom actually taught during our school times. So why not have fun?” George said.

Arthur nodded. “Well, I am going to be the father here. I know you made the team, but I have never heard either of you talk about a Quidditch career.”

They shrugged in unison. “We know Charley could have gone pro. But he said that players got in trouble when their career ended. Good scores on Newts or family money is needed after Quidditch. We figured we wouldn’t have either,” Fred said.

“Well, I expect you will have fine Owl and Newts scores, with proper teaching. You two are probably the smartest Weasleys to ever live. I know I would like to guide you and see what skills you develop. I’d like to have the opportunity to help you learn,” Lord Black said.

“So you will be attending school here, at Black Towers,” Arthur said.

“I’ll be upgrading the brooms for my Quidditch Pitch. Maybe you can help me with that.” Lord Black winked at them. “I’ll owl you. Percy, too. We’ll get some samples, try them out.” The twins looked at each other, shocked. Even Percy grinned at them.

Arcturus had given Arthur photographs taken from Harry’s penseive memory. He hoped they would help Molly understand his decision.

Arthur stretched out in bed. He should get some sleep. Tomorrow would be another very long day.

***

  
  


_ St Mungo’s, Late Afternoon _

Head Healer Jurgen examined Dumbledore again. “This counter curse is already weakening. I doubt we can get Dumbledore out of stasis for longer than five minutes before the curse overcomes it.”

Dumbledore’s eyes fluttered open, the whites were both yellow and bloodshot. “Amelia Bones,” he gasped. “Harry Potter captive...Black Towers…” He passed out.

The healer put him back in stasis. “Well, I’ll contact Madame Bones.”

Amelia Bones received the urgent message from St Mungo’s a few moments later.  _ I find it hard to believe Lord Black, on his death bed, kidnapped Harry Potter. I don’t want to be a player in one of Dumbledore’s schemes. _

“Loretta I need you to take this to Marie Hedcoop, head of Family Services and Adoption Records. The file I want she will need to hand deliver to me, so once you personally hand this to her, you may return to your desk.” While she spoke she wrote a message and sealed it with her magical wax and stamp. Amelia would know if anyone opened it.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Loretta, long term secretary, did not blink an eye. She took the letter and bustled off.

Twenty minutes later Miss Hedcoop was standing at her desk, looking pale and clammy, hair a mess, shirt torn. She was clutching a folder.

“I...I think I’ve been cursed,” Miss Hedcoop gasped. “When I pulled the f-file. It...it fought.”

Amelia grabbed the file with a dragonhide cloth she kept for cursed items and locked it in her desk. At the floo she called, “Law enforcement healers to my office, NOW!”

Response was less than thirty seconds, she was pleased to see.

“Touch activated curse.” A healer said. “I’ve applied a counter, but she’ll need to go to St Mungo’s.”Amelia nodded.

“Loretta, memo. Miss Hedcoop may be up for a Commendation.” 

Amelia called for her senior aurors and explained the situation.“So someone got inside her files. Her sensitive files. Lock down Family Services and Adoption Records. Arrest anyone who acts suspicious. Hold all persons who work there in the upper level detention rooms. They could be in danger, or under spells, so do not treat them like criminals, but keep them separated. We can hold them for forty-eight hours before we have to file charges. We will be conducting a full investigation about how a sensitive file was touch-cursed.”

When the commotion was over, Amelia pulled out her goblin curse-nullifying crystals and the file. The crystals not only nullified the causes, they also recorded information about them.

_ Dumbledore’s magical signature.  _ Amelia snorted. Dumbledore was behind the times. These crystals had only been invented a few years ago. So clever, the goblins. She opened a new investigation file of her own.

***

The family was having dinner together in the family dining room. Petunia was glad they were not with the large crowd in the Pavilions. All the people were nice, she had no problem with the guests. There were just so many of them!

The boys were sitting together, with Harry between Neville and Milly. She had made them shower and change into semiformal robes for the meal. They couldn’t wear beach clothes all day and night. As she glanced at them Dudley gave a huge yawn. 

“Tonight all you children will sleep in your assigned rooms. No sleep over in the schoolroom. You all need your sleep. But we will plan a sleep over before everyone leaves on Saturday.”

None of the children objected, just nodded quietly. She smiled a bit and caught Arcturus’ eye. The children were half asleep at the table, so their midnight rendezvous would be no problem.

A house elf popped next to Arcturus and whispered. “Family, Amelia Bones is coming through the floo. No doubt is regards to Dumbledore. Twig, would you make a place at the table for her?” Twig did so.

A woman wearing a monocle with short bland hair and red robes came into the dining room. She looked around the table and her eyes stopped on Harry.

“Who’s that?” Petunia whispered to Aunt Violetta.

“Madame Amelia Bones. Head of Magical Law Enforcement.”

“Lord Black, I’ve been told you kidnapped Harry Potter? As per Headmaster Dumbledore,” Madame Bones said.

Petunia gasped.

Harry made a scoffing sound. “Not hardly. That old Bumbledope  _ tried _ to get me, but we stopped him good!” He and all his little friends nodded and grinned.

“Harry, you may not like Dumbledore, but you will be respectful and use his correct name,” Petunia said.

Harry ducked his head. “Yes, Aunt Petunia.” He stabbed a cooked carrot with his fork.

“You are his guardian, Petunia Dursley?” Madame Bones asked.

“Yes,” Petunia said. “I would be happy to speak with you but I would prefer to wait until my boys have finished their dinner. They played hard and are exhausted. They need something other than sweets.” She spoke a bit snootily, but she wasn’t happy the law might blame Arcturus.

Madame Bones accepted a cup of tea and dinner passed quickly enough.

“Tell your friends goodnight boys. We will meet with Madame Bones, then bath and bed.” Petunia smiled at the children. “We have surprise planned for all of you tomorrow.”

The children, who all appeared to be about Susan’s age, grinned. She saw Neville Longbottom, and Lady Longbottom, of course. The girl next to Harry was probably the Bulstrode girl. She recognized Narcissa Malfoy, now a widow, and her Lucius-copy son. Xeno Lovegood and his tiny daughter. How odd they would be here. Though Selene had been a Black on her mother’s side.

“Let us retire to my study.”

Amelia and her two aurors followed Arcturus, Petunia and the two boys. “Arcturus, I heard you were on your deathbed.”

“I was ill, due to a curse. But that has resolved, as you see.”

“There have been rumors about the Black Family all summer,” she said. 

“Indeed. Including a rumor that I kidnapped Harry?”

“Dumbledore is in St Mungo’s with terrible curse. He woke briefly and made the accusation.”

“Well, we are here as guests of Lord Black, who is Harry’s great Uncle. My husband died recently. My son Dudley, who was born premature, had a block on his magic that Cousin Andi diagnosed and cured. Lord Black accepted Dudley into Family Black.” She felt no need to explain that she was now magical, too.

Arcturus gave her a dazzling smile.

“I get to learn magic with Harry here at Black Towers,” the big blond boy said. The two boys slapped their hands together.

“So, you came here as guests,” madame Bones said, a small quill writing on a pad.”

“Yes, but we have decided to make own home here, at Arcturus’ invitation. The Black Family is opening its own school. I am not comfortable sending my boys to Dumbledore’s school.”

“Plus Milly and our friends will be here. She’s not going to a school with big mean boys hurting her.” Harry Potter frowned. Then he yawned.

“Perhaps the boys can head off to their rooms? They had an active day.”

“May I?” Madame Bone held up her wand. “A simple check for spells or potions.”

Petunia nodded. Madame Bones waved her wand a round the three of them.

“Nothing. All good then. Sorry to have bothered you.”

The boys kissed Petunia on the cheek and left. Petunia smiled a little and patted their shoulders. “You are good boys.” This was part of the gracious manners Lysandria was teaching them. She appreciated it.

“Perhaps you would like to watch Harry’s pensieve memory of Dumbledore’s attempted kidnapping of him?” Arcturus lifted his penseive from its locked glass box and placed on his desk.

“This is just one of the reasons my boys won’t be going near Dumbledore. I have a whole list of grievances.”

Madame Bones left an hour later, with records detailing Petunia’s potioned state, Harry’s neglected health. The whole sordid story of Dumbledore’s influence on the family.

Also, she had rapes of schoolgirls charges to investigate. Susan was due to start Hogwarts soon…

As for the rest, the wizards Lord Black had locked up in his dungeon. Their cells and food were humane. Better than Azkaban. They even had muggle paper books to read. The law couldn’t intervene once a Blood Feud was called by a Pureblood. Aberforth Dumbledore was now a Black! As were the Weasleys, the whole brood attending school at Black Towers instead of Hogwarts. Her mind reeled.

This new Black family...they were bringing more change than Voldemort ever did.


	27. Fealty

Arcturus’ first meeting of the day was early, with Arthur and Molly Weasley. Arthur had assured him it would be a quick meeting, for Molly to take her oath before Arthur had to leave for work.

Wispi brought the couple into the study. Molly looked quite subdued. “Is Molly under potions, Arthur?”

“No, sir. Andi did give me a calming draught if she needs it.” Arthur gave Molly an encouraging look and nodded his head.

“I’m sorry for my behavior. I watched Harry’s memory several times. Then Arthur flooed Petunia and we talked. I didn’t know she had been potioned for all those years, or that she was a squib but is now a witch.”

“She has had a difficult time.”

“Her muggle husband had to get those potions from Dumbledore. They had no other wizarding contacts.” Molly hung her head. “No one knew where Harry was kept.”

Arcturus nodded. Molly, he’d been told, was ferociously intelligent.

“She is adopting a little girl.”

He grinned.“Camilla. A cute little scamp, quite a handful. Masses of curly blond hair. Brave woman. Her boys will be in school all day but Petunia plans to work part-time in the preschool for the very young, and she can take Camilla with her. Two of our teachers have young children and will need assistance with childcare.”

Molly gave her oath. She looked a bit lost.

“On the weekend we are portkeying the whole family to the Irish estate Molly inherited,” Arthur said.

“That will be interesting. Molly, since your children are here for the day, would you like to stay with us until Arthur gets off work? I actually could use your help. Another batch of muggle raised orphans with Black Family blood has been found, thanks to new family members. I’m sure they will be more comfortable with humans since house elves are so new to them. Violetta, Petunia and Mimosa will be with them also.”

Molly brightened up enough to give a slight smile. “That would be nice.”

“It is a good thing we have so many willing and capable helpers in the family,” Arcturus said. “We have children popping up everywhere.”

***

“Appy and Chappy is here to report!”

Lord Arcturus placed the parchment he was reading down on his desk.

“We has handed out eight letters this week to muggleborn children in Diagon Alley,” Appy, an elderly elf said.

“Good work. Are you having trouble finding them?”

“Noes, sir! They all come through the Leaky Cauldron with a Hoggywarts teacher. They wears muggle clothes. We give them the parchments,sneaky, sneaky, soes they can get Bloody Family test and write Most Generous and Wise Lord Black,” Chappy, Appy’s young son gave a huge grin. 

The two looked at each other. “Lord Black, wees have an idea. We thought we put magical sticker on school books in the store,” Appy said. “Stickers only students can read.”

“The old book’s stores, too. We follows students to find them,” Chappy said.

“They could take sticker to Gringotts to pay for test.”

“Can you make the stickers?”

The elves nodded enthusiastically.

“We’s had another thought to help Lord Black. Many muggleborns and half bloods be poor and worky work in Knockturn Alley. They be so poor they might work for bad wizards. Wees could give them parchments, too.”

Lord Arcturus thought for a while. “Black Bay village has been empty since I was a young man, but when I was small, it thrived. I particularly liked the play park, a candy shop and a toy shop. All the wars...my father foolishly sent shopkeepers, tradesmen and fishermen to fight alongside the Knights of Walpurgis. Killed the lot. Families moved away…”

“Bandy and Happy bees very good builders, Lord Black. They should go look.”

“Indeed. And I have a whole dungeon full of just the poor pawns you described from Knockturn Alley. Let me consult the Ladies Black and plan for a meeting with these people.” He thought for a bit.

“Please hold off on the Knockturn workers and residents until the Ladies and I have a plan. I will have to inspect the village, and study the Black Oath of Fealty,” He smiled at his elves. “I will meet with the Ladies today and will call you when I am ready. Keep up the excellent work.”

The two elves popped away with wide grins on their faces.

***

Remus had read classics of British muggle literature.  **Babette and the Pirate** was not a classic, but frankly was fun to read. How embarrassing. He could just imagine the type of harassment he would have received back in school. And it kept him from worrying.

He frowned. They were still prisoners of Lord Black, who was ‘too busy to deal with them right now.’

Too busy doing  _ what? _

Footsteps on the stairs. He shoved the paperback under his pillow.

Two women and Gore Shardfist entered the dungeons, each carrying a case.  _ Gore. _ Remus stared at him in confusion. They often drank at the same bar in Knockturn Alley. Was he taller? Didn’t he used to have big goblin ears? Now they were pointed but not huge. A glamour? He looked almost human.

One of the women was Narcissa Malfoy, with the distinctive blond on top, brown underneath Black hair. The other looked like Bellatrix Lestrange, except for her coloring.nO masses of Black curls. Brown hair cut in a muggle short style, gray eyes like most Blacks. He had met her briefly their first day in the dungeons, where she had fixed simple injuries and handed out pain medication. Old Mose, he knew, had been given Alchoholic’s Banishing potion, a rather expensive cure for alchoholism. Old Mose had been astonished.

“I am here to do a more thorough health exam on each of you,” Healer Tonks-Black said. “My sister, Cissa Black, lady Regent to House Malfoy and Gore Shardfist-Black, one of the many Black cousins, accompany me with potions and entertainment. The elves tell me many of you have health issues, which we will now address.”

She spoke like a Black. Authoritative.

They went into each cell, putting up privacy wards and curtains.

As they came out of cells some prisoners were asleep on their cots, perhaps having some type of restorative potion to sleep off.

The two werewolf teens both were sleeping. Remus could smell scar ointment, the expensive kind he’d had as a child and while at Hogwarts.

They left his nearest neighbors, Agatha, who was fifty but looked much older. “We’ll be back tonight, Aggie, for the procedure. It will take us a couple of hours to brew the potions you’ll need.”

Aggie had tears flowing down her sunken cheeks. She looked at Remus with shining eyes and a toothless smile. “They are going to restore my teeth. Potions and rune work on my jaw bones. I’ll be sore for a few days, but I will have teeth! Real teeth!”

Remus had no time to respond to this astonishing news. Teeth restoration cost thousands of galleons. The three entered his cell and put up the privacy curtains.

“Hello, Remus. We went to Hogwarts together,” Narcissa said. “I was a sixth year perfect when you were a first year.”

“I remember. You helped me when I got lost once. Your name…changed?”

“Did you not hear? Uncle Arcturus did a Black Family Magic justice spell. My husband was responsible for the curse weakening Arcturus. He died that night.” She paused. “It was in the paper.”

“I took a job in the muggle world.”

Healer Tonks-Black ran diagnostics. “Well nourished, the only one so far. She opened her case and handed him a large jar. “Scar cream, apply morning and night. Later this week I can schedule a cosmetic procedure on the scar on your face. I’m doing little Maisie first, then Lucas.” “I’ve had that scar for almost a decade,” he said.

“Lord Black’s orders were to fix everything we could. You will be given a regime of Wolfsbane Potion, to start one week before the full moon,” she said.

“We’ll still be incarcerated then?”

“Perhaps not,” she said, coolly. “You will have the potion, nevertheless. Lord Black will be meeting with each of you individually by the end of the week.”

She handed him a small rack of vials. “One of each color every day. They will make you sleepy for a couple hours, but you will feel much better.”

“Now, is there anything else you need? Perhaps a book of crossword puzzles?” Gore held out a couple muggle paper puzzle books. “Harry and Dudley picked out ‘boy’ books so you wouldn’t have to read Petunia’s kissy books.” He held up books with cowboys and some with space pictures.

“Oh, Harry picked out books?”

“Yes, and muggle paper cards and a book of solitary cardgames. He said, and I quote,’he would bored out of his gourd’,” Gore gave a grin showing gleaming white, sharp teeth, and handed him a stack of books and magazines.

“Harry. He’s a nice child, isn’t he?”

Narcissa smiled. She was, of course, dazzlingly beautiful. Remus noticed Gore seemed unusually interested. He took a discreet couple of sniffs of the two. Hmm. Seems Narcissa wasn’t such a Pure Blood fanatic, after all.

“Harry is a darling boy. He is the leader of his whole group of friends, even though they haven’t noticed it yet. A good influence on my Draco.”

They left and Remus stretched out on his comfortable cot. He took the two potions. No reason he couldn’t nap for a while. 

They were not being treated like normal prisoners. Harry had seemed happy. What was going on?

***

The family sat down for dinner in the private dining room. Most of the guests were gone, but a few who had traveled quite a distance from the Americas and Asia were in the guest wing and ate buffet style in one of the drawing rooms.

“How about a report on the school?” Arcturus asked as they started on dessert.

“I was able to confirm that a Quidditch team formed by Black Towers could play in the British Small Schools Leagues around the country,” Violetta said. “I had no idea of the number of wizarding children who do not attend Hogwarts. Many have tiny private schools consisting of a couple families and shared tutors. There are seven Quidditch teams of students around the country. I owled Arthur Weasley. Maybe he could coach.”

“Hogwarts is expensive,” Bluette Parkinson said. “Six thousand galleons a year! A tutor can be hired for much less, especially if room and board are provided.”

“We had four more students owl us to attend the meeting next Wednesday. Three muggleborn first years and Percy Weasley’s friend Penelope Clearwater,” Lysandra said. “She is quite high achieving, like Percy. Muggleborn.”

“We have finished four dorm rooms for four children each,” Petunia said. “They are very nice, with private wardrobes, desks and chairs for each student, shelves, and a shared bath. We have common rooms also, one for fun, one for study groups. It would take the elves no more than two hours to make another grouping of four dorms and two common rooms.”

“Good. Speaking of elves, my Diagon Alley helpers had an idea. They will put stickers on school books, only visible for students. The sticker, once taken off, can be taken to Gringotts to pay for the Inheritance test. We of course can contact them after that.

“So our projected numbers might be low,” Lysandra said.

“I would like to visit the old village of Black Bay tomorrow. I have nothing pressing in the morning. Would any of you’d like to join me? We could take the family carpets and others could ride brooms.”

“Can we ride brooms?” Harry asked. “Gore has been teaching us.”

“If he thinks you are ready. Maybe we’ll make it a picnic.”

“It has been sealed for decades, Arcturus,” Lysandra said. “Why do you want to go there?”

“My Diagon Alley elves reminded me that Knockturn Alley is full of muggleborn and other magical people living in dire conditions. We saw how easy it was for Dumbledore to gather a group to help him do us harm. Ten galleons or a wand was what he paid the people in our dungeon.

“I am thinking, restore the village and bring in people who are willing to work and learn skills. Bring back the Black Oath of Fealty, modified so these individuals aren’t sent off to war. Less individuals for the Dark Lords to exploit. And a far better life for them.”

“Malfoy house elves could help with the work,” Narcissa said. “With no one living in the manor, they are recleaning already clean rooms.”

“Ask them to join us, Narcissa. That actually solves one problem for starting another new project,” Arcturus said. “How was spending the day with Molly?Petunia and Narcissa shared a glance.

Mimosa laughed. “A lot better with her. She actually knows what to do with horde of children. In about ten minutes she had Narcissa reading a story to the little ones, the older ones building with magic connector blocks or painting on easels. Then we played outside on the playground for an hour before lunch. All the small ones took a nap and the older ones had quiet activities.”

“Then she had house elves come with us to the beach and we had a picnic tea. She said the more outdoor exercise they got, the easier they’d be to manage. So the elves are giving them baths, a quiet dinner, and early bedtime.”

Arcturus smiled.


	28. Black Bay Village

Minerva sat at the desk in the Headmaster’s office, surrounded by piles of paper.

More rejections, all from Muggleborns, all using the same phrase.  _ Please take my child/ren(name/s) from the Hogwarts Enrollment list. We have made other arrangements for magical study. _

Where did muggleborns even learn they could do this? Where were they finding tutors? Each rejection was accompanied by an official Ministry Form certifying the proper paperwork for a tutor had been filed.

The Weasleys! All of them! And Penelope Clearwater. Now she had lost two Prefects!

This had to be due to the Blood Feud. Arthur’s mother was a Black. And Penelope and Percy, hadn’t she seen them holding hands?

_ Oh, Albus, what have you done?  _

This pretty much negated the news that Albus could soon be in a recovery ward, and receive visitors. Perhaps even assist with his knowledge about certain school situations.

She picked up the next letter. Draco Malfoy. Probably going to Durmstrang. Hogwarts just wasn’t dark enough for that Narcissa!

Neville Longbottom? No! But, again, Longbottom’s were related to the Blacks. They even attended Narcissa’s famous Solstice Ball. Plus there had been rumors the poor child was a near squib. Perhaps that played into it? A sensitive tutor so the child would get enough Owls and Newts?

The next letter, Parkinson’s, for Pansy. Well, they might not have the funds. Same with Millicent Bulstrode.

This was a large percent of the upcoming first years. The children who would have gone to school with Harry Potter. Could Lord Black be demanding this? But how? The Weasleys and Longbottoms had never been part of the Black Family proper. They didn’t receive quarterly allowances like Narcissa did. Why, she herself was almost as closely related to Arcturus Black as Neville and the Weasley children and had no contact with the Blacks.

Surely Harry was still attending. His seven years were already paid for by his parents.

A chill ran through her. Harry was not coming to Hogwarts. She knew it. Lord Black was behind this, somehow. But wasn’t he dying?

What could she do? She could not interfere in a Blood Feud. Maybe Remus would have an idea...

***

Silvi popped into Petunia’s sitting room. “Missy Petty, Lord Arcturus Black is at your door. Is you receiving?”

Petunia was dressed in a simple muggle skirt and jumper with her hair in messy bun. Little Camilla woke early, and she would play with her and feed her breakfast. Still, it was not quite seven in the morning.

“Certainly. Then could you bring me a cup of coffee in one of the muggle cups with a lid?”

Silvi grinned and nodded. She heartily approved of cups that wouldn’t spill in the nursery.

“Petunia, you look lovely this morning. That must be a muggle skirt.”

She smiled, feeling her cheeks turn pink. “I just threw something on to visit Cami. She should wake soon.”

“Well, I won’t keep you. I thought you might like to travel to the village on a family broom. The one I’ll use is a valuable antique, very safe. Cami could come, with a sticking charm so there is no way she could fall. There is also a harness, for extra safety.”

“A broom?” 

“Yes, a very fun way to travel. Plus my broom has magical tethers. I could hook Dudley’s, Neville’s and Harry’s brooms. They would have independence to a point. If they started to get fatigued or made wild choices I could rein them in.”

“Well. That is actually relief! I could just see Dudley and Harry trying to be daredevils.”

“Very good then, I will see you at breakfast.” He kissed her cheek and left.

A warmth swirled through her. _ I think I like being courted. _

Petunia decided to dress muggle style for a trip on a broom. She wore black jeans, nice leather half-boots, a thin baby blue knit shirt and a jacket in case it was chilly. She dressed Cami in a muggle bib overall set, pink with a white kitten appliqué on the pocket, ruffled straps, and a pink check knit shirt and white baby shoes. She looked adorable. Petunia had done a blood adoption, so the little girl was truly her daughter. Today she could see slight changes to the shape of her face.  _ She looks like a blond, blue-eyed Lily.  _

Narcissa inspected Petunia closely at breakfast. “What kind of trousers are those?”

“Denims, with a bit of stretch. The boys are wearing the plain blue cotton ones, called blue jeans. Mine are a bit fancier. Very comfortable.” Petunia’s had silver embroidery over the back pockets.

“They fit well. Flattering.”

Petunia blushed. She had gained a bit of weight and it had spread nicely over her thin frame, leaving her belly still flat. She had had a nice figure as a girl, before she got so thin.

“And what is little Miss Camilla wearing? She looks adorable.” Narcissa’s sharp eyes softened as they looked over the small girl waving toast around.

“Bib overalls. I have some in lilac, too. Muggle toddler clothes. I love her in dresses but couldn’t resist these. So practical and cute,” she said.

“We’ll make plans to go shopping,” Narcissa said, in her decisive way.

“I don’t think I’d care to dress Pansy in those,” Mrs. Parkinson said.

“Of course not. Young teen girls are the hardest to dress. Nothing too old, nothing too babyish. Pansy always looks just right,” Petunia said. Which was not just flattery. Pansy was always perfectly dressed.

As soon as Harry and Dudley got on their brooms Harry took off in a steep climb and dive. Petunia squealed.

“That will be quite enough of that, young man,” she scolded.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia.” Harry looked embarrassed.

Gore grinned. “Harry and Dudley are naturals on a broom. I see lots of Quidditch games in your future.”

“Remember, children, the Quidditch pitch has cushioning charms on the grounds, and house elves keeping an eye on you. I expect you to ride responsibly today,” Arcturus said. All the children nodded.

Draco and Millicent had their own brooms and were quite competent. Harry and Dudley seemed to be naturals. Neville though, was slow and hesitant. “Neville, remember you have the tether. If you need to relax, do so, your broom will behave,” Arcturus said quietly.

Neville’s parents were walking about now, but were not yet ready to fly. Petunia thought Neville would gain confidence once they could fly with him.

Luna arrived with something other than a broom. It looked a bit like a rocking horse with wings that fluttered. White and sunny yellow, it matched Luna’s flowered dress.

Arcturus grinned. “Nice flying pony, Luna. Where did you get it?”

“It was my Grandmother Lovegood’s. Her name is Arielle. Daddy had all the charms updated. I can keep up, I just can’t to dives and swirls like Harry does.”

“Yes, well, Harry will be saving those for another time. Gore, do I need to tether Luna, Draco or Milly?”

“They will be fine, but if they are tired on the way back we can tether them.”

The family broom was quite comfortable. With Arcturus right behind her and Cami in a padded wicker seat right in front, Petunia found herself relaxing and enjoying the sights. She was very conscious of Arcturus’ lean frame behind her.

Beyond the estate forest were small farms on gentle rolling hills. She saw a few crops and orchards, but most of the land had reverted to meadow.

“Centaurs! Down by those vines,” Dudley called.

“They live here on the estate. Let’s go say hello.” Arcturus guided them to a tall blond palomino male centaur. Two small palomino children, with lovely white-blond locks, and a woman centaur with long dark braids were picking grapes.

“Huw, Breet, how lovely to see you!”

Huw bowed his head a bit. “Lord Arcturus, congratulations on your recovery. There has been much activity on the estate.”

“Yes, much has happened, all good for the Black Family. If you would like, I could join your next Council and speak of all that has happened.”

“We would enjoy that. Perhaps it is time to bring back the Harvest Feast,”

“Wonderful idea! Huw, I would like you to meet my heir, Altair Harrison Potter-Black.”

“How do you do?” Harry bowed hand held out his hand to shake. “Please call me Harry.”

Introductions were made all around.

“So, Sirius is gone?”

“No, there is good news of Sirius. Magic gave Sirius justice, but in doing so the Wild Family Magic turned him back to an infant. He has a loving mother, sister, and brother now, and is renamed Antares. Harry was his heir so is now my heir.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“We are going to inspect Black Bay Village, with a view to reopening it. There are many magical people with poor housing and livelihoods. I intend to help them. In return, the Black Estate will thrive.”

Breet smiled. “It would be lovely to have the farms back, and the fishermen. I have heard stories of Market Day.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

They bid the family good day and came to a village. Thatched stone cottages, several half-timbered homes, a few larger two-story framed or brick homes. There were storefronts with glass windows, an Inn with a pub. With a faded sign,  _ The Black Selkie _ . The fishing docks needed to be rebuilt but there were standing warehouses and even an old-fashioned magical cannery.

“All the thatching needs redone.”

Inside, most of the houses were sound. Many had some furnishings.

The children found the small beach and went wading.

“It is in better shape than I expected,” Petunia said. 

“Yes, my grandfather did a good job warding it.”

“Elves,” he called. A dozen elves popped in front of him. “Now, who is the head construction elf?”

“I be Jondi,” An older elf in a carpenter’s apron stood forward.

“All right, Jondi. Please compile lists of supplies you need. I’d like these houses in the city square fixed first. Rooves, plumbing, stoves, furniture. Make them ready for a family. Please find or give them an address and indicate how many bedrooms each has.”

“After that, we’ll see if we need to open more houses or start on shops. Jondi, come see me for any problem you can’t solve. I will set up an account for you this afternoon, please come by for the key.”

They ate lunch in the city square, called Cherry Square for a number of old cherry trees. It had a few stone tables and benches around a fountain that was dry, and then flew back.

“Petunia, I fixed us a lovely private balcony in the Moon Garden. Join me tonight? Ten p.m.?”

Her heart leaped. “That sounds lovely.”

“Wear your swimsuit.” He grinned, white teeth gleaming.

***

Minerva’s day did not get better. She owled Arthur Weasley and received a reply shortly afterward.

_ Dear Minerva, _

_ My family and I were guests of Arcturus Black for several days. He has recovered from a long and painful curse. Black Family Magic resolved that. He looks and acts like a man in his forties. His desire is to make the Black Family strong. Not dark, strong. _

_ After much discussion, we took a family vow. We are now members of Family Black.  _

_ This has solved a huge worry I had for my twins. They have so much potential. I truly believe minds like theirs could bring so much good change to the lives of people. But their time at Hogwarts has been one minor disciplinary act after another. I can’t work with them when they are at school. Now, I will see them daily. Molly will also see them daily, as she will work in the playschool with the toddlers. Lord Black has taken a great interest in them and will help steer them to the brilliance I know they can achieve. Ginny will join other young children for lessons. Percy will be able to choose an apprenticeship of his choice. While Bill and Charlie need no education, they may need help with marriage contracts, and Arcturus will work with them. _

_ Our family is in far better shape now than it ever was. _

_ We saw a great deal of Harry Potter. He and his cousin(who is magical) made good friends with my children. His Aunt Petunia is a quiet woman, recovering from an abusive marriage. Her muggle husband dosed her with potions every month. Where did those come from? Dumbledore. _

_ Dumbledore has no right to rip Harry away from his family. _

_ Yours, _

_ Arthur Black-Weasley _

She received no reply from Remus, in fact the owl returned with the letter undelivered.

Mundungus Fletcher replied with a short scrawled note: 

_ Dumbledore wanted a group of wizards to help him with something. I overslept so didn’t join them. Remus was with them. None have returned to Knockturn Alley. _

I’ll have to go see Arcturus Black. Maybe I can talk Petunia into sending Harry here. But first I should talk to Albus.


	29. Forward Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the read and reviews! I hope it is making 2020 a little more pleasant

Petunia had bought a new swimsuit and was nearly scandalized with herself. Tomato red, the only red shade that didn’t turn her sallow, a bikini, with much less fabric than anything she’d worn since college. It was made of a silky fabric, the kind that was unforgiving of any pudginess. Which, she was happy to see, she did not have. Her hip bones and collar bones were no longer prominent, and her neck seemed more swan-like than giraffe-like. She was at the weight and shape she remembered from her college years, not the skeletal thinness of the years on Privet Drive. She had a matching cover up robe to go over the suit.

It had cost the  _ earth _ . Narcissa was definitely a bad influence.

Or maybe she was genius.

It was almost time to meet Arcturus. Silvi had put her hair up in an attractive, softly curled updo, so it wouldn’t get wet in the new pool.

Should she wear heels? Was that too much? She pulled on a pair of bone white ones and paced the room. No, she would wear the cute woven sandals. She paced around in those for a bit.  _ Nervous energy! _

Her energy level had always been high as a girl, as had Lily’s. The potions had taken that energy away, but now it was back. Good thing, too, with two active boys, and an adorable toddler, plus a complete Wizarding education to master. She had started walking briskly around the gardens early in the day, and thought she would add jogging to that in the near future.

Petunia adored the little house elves that helped her with the children. In the past she had been so afraid of magic, but now that fear was gone. If one of the children did some crazy magic, the house elves and others could help. Her own education had not progressed that far, but the house elves loved her children and were so strong!

“Silvi, it’s time.” Silvi popped in, grinned at her, and took her to the new balcony.

The balcony glowed softly, with an occasional sparkle of some magical flower or plant fairy.

“This bees the new balcony, Missy Petty. Wispi did most of the work but I did some helpsies. Have funsies with Lord Arcturus. You know, he would make pretty babies!” Silvi popped away, grinning broadly.

Petunia could feel her face heat in the soft darkness.

The new balcony had a large cushioned swing overlooking the garden, and a crystal table already set with refreshments. Strawberries, chocolate cream, whipped cream, tiny cakes. Cherry wine, an ever-hot tea kettle.

A small willow tree with softly glowing white bark filled the back of the platform. The undersides of each leaf had a bit of soft sparkle. Under the willow was pool, steam wafting into the air, with a small waterfall on one side. Flowers grew around it and soft lily pads glowed pale pink and lavender.

Arcturus popped right behind her, startling her. He laughed and pulled her into his arms. “Sorry about that. Glad I didn’t knock you into the pool!”

She smiled at him. He was wearing a robe similar to hers, but open. His hard chest and stomach, with a nice bit of crispy hair, was intoxicating. “The pool is lovely, so I wouldn’t have minded. Silvi might be upset though, if my hair got messed up.”

“Merlin forbid!”

“Indeed. When it comes to my hair, Silvi has taken complete charge. I suspect she’ll have it down to my waist by Christmas. So she has more to work with.”

He laughed again, brushed a kiss over her lips. “Let me help you into the pool and then I’ll get the wine.”

Petunia really didn’t need help down the white marble stairs, but it was comforting that he cared for her safety. She left her robe on the swing, as did he.

“That is a lovely swimsuit, Petunia.”

“Not too shocking? It is pretty bare.”

“It is a perfect adornment.” He helped her into the warm sweet scented water and went to get the wine.

Adornment. It flashed through her mind that Vernon hadn’t had such a word in his vocabulary. Arcturus handed her a crystal wine glass. She sighed happily. Intelligent, well-mannered, handsome, caring.  _ He’d be a tender lover.  _

“I’m so happy we were able to arranged sometime here,” she said.

“I feel the same. I think we should make it a regular occurrence. No reason we can’t save the Family Black and still have some moments of pleasure for ourselves.” 

He sat close to her so their arms and thighs pressed together. She leaned against him., enjoying his strength and scent.

“What did you do this afternoon?” She asked.

“Amelia Bones came over and watched the penseive memory again. She was a bit disturbed about how the ward was broken. Her manor has similar wards, and she and her niece are the only ones left of the Bones family,”

“Oh, no.”

“Yes, I called my account specialist and ordered a ward upgrade for her. After that she wanted to see Sirius and Bellatrix. Narcissa had taken a break from potions and had the babies at the beach where Draco and the children were playing. She introduced Antares and Adhara. Amelia did a charm that revealed who they were at birth. She was astonished that no potions were involved.”

“Those babies are so cute. I do remember Sirius, I thought he was too handsome and charming, and a bit wild.”

Arcturus nodded. “This time around he will grow up with loving mother. He won’t be such an idiot.”

“So, Amelia isn’t going to be a problem?”

“No. I think she might study her own family Grimoires. The Bones family might pick up a few members that way.” He took a sip. “Perhaps not. Their family magic was a type of Necromancy. Magic of the dead. Illegal, though not for her, if she uses Family Magic.”

Petunia shivered. “That seems so ...unlike her persona of a head police officer.”

“So it does. Family Magics have fallen out of favor for many families in these modern times. Too wild.”

“What are some other families with magic?”

“The Longbottoms, magical plants. Even the most delicate thrive on their estate. The Greengrasses, animal husbandry, which they have all but abandoned in favor of their import business. Pity. The Weasleys, fertility magic. If they reached out to others with their skills, there would be no population problem in the Wizarding World. I have hopes Arthur will be able to lead his family back to the prominence they once held. I’d like to see him take his seat on the Wizengamot. Only finances have held him back, and I expect those to be repaired within the next year. Wizengamot members can’t have heavy load of debt. Which Arthur inherited from his great grandfather.”

“Amelia was also quite impressed with the horde of children at play. I invited her niece Susan and a little friend, Hannah, to come for a few days. They can floo home at night, or stay over, which ever they choose.”

“I’m glad she won’t be a problem.”

“Not for us. Dumbledore, on the other hand…” He grinned and got up to refill their wine glasses. “Oh, and she wants to visit Black Bay village in a couple weeks. By then I hope to have fealty vows from our prisoners and a village with residents.”

He got back in the water and placed their wine on a small floating dish. “But enough family business. I think we should talk about us, Petunia. I think we have something that is growing. Something special, between us.”

It was time for honesty, Petunia knew in her heart. “I think so as well. But I worry my judgement is suspect. After the years with Vernon…”

Arcturus looked deep into her eyes. “You have healed so much. So have I. Who knows where we’ll be in a month or two?” He slid an arm around her waist, and she circled his neck with her own. They kissed, a long, heated kiss, making her both languid and exhilarated.

Arcturus broke the kiss. “What about this? We keep as we are, meeting in the moonglow frequently, with an occasional date in the muggle world. Act as we have been around the family. Especially Narcissa. Then, come your birthday in early November, if we want, we could make a more formal arrangement? Does that feel rushed to you? It doesn’t to me. I think mainly public sentiment and custom are keeping us apart.”

She smiled and traced his lips with a finger. “If only we lived in more squash buckling times. I like your plan. Moving too fast could make something lovely seem too complicated. And our lives are complicated enough.”

“You are right about that.” He kissed her again.

***

Minerva couldn’t sleep. Amelia Bones had dismissed Albus’ worries about Harry, and she would be at Hogwarts later this week, after the teaching staff returned on Thursday. Why ever would she need to speak with the staff?

She had enough to deal with! Albus couldn’t stay awake for more than ten minutes, and all he talked about was Harry. Had he lost his mind? Amelia Bones had dismissed his concerns, saying Harry’s guardian Petunia Dursley was staying at Black Towers, and they all seemed healthy and doing fine. That Petunia was a caring aunt and Harry and his cousin where close as brothers.

Forty students has sent letters of nonattendance. Forty! Muggleborns, halfbloods, and Purebloods. How did the muggleborn first years even know about hiring a tutor?

That revenue loss was going to hurt. She would have to talk to the kitchen elves about smaller, cheaper menus for meals. They could have porridge and fruits some mornings for breakfast instead of a full English breakfast. Soup and sandwiches at lunch. Garden salad. Fewer sweets, She sighed. The change might seem small but could cause much ire among the students.

Tomorrow she would make an appointment with Petunia Dursley. One did not just drop-in on anyone at Black Towers.

***

Amelia Bones arrived the afternoon after the staff returned, with two aurors, an Unspeakable, and a healer. “Please gather your staff. We are in the midst of an investigation.”

Minerva had the staff meet in the teacher’s lounge, which was larger than the Headmaster’s office.

Severus Snape walked through the door, complaining loudly. His eyes widened when he saw the aurors and Amelia Bones. He whipped around to leave and was stunned by one of the aurors.

“Good job, Auror Linus,” Amelia said. She had spent an hour yesterday on the Black’s beach, talking to the children while her niece and Hannah played with spudunkers with Neville Longbottom and Dudley Dursley, Harry’s cousin, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.

Harry had refused to leave Milly Bulstrode’s side and was quite adorable in his small boy fierceness. “Milly will be going to school here with me. Where she will be  _ safe _ !”

“Is that true, Miss Bulstrode?”

“Yes. I already have my own room on the family floor. Harry, Dudley, Neville and I all have rooms on the same floor with Harry’s Aunt. Draco stays in his family suite, and so does Luna. Pansy will either go home at night or live in the dorm.”

“Same with the Greengrasses and the muggleborn girls. They will go home at night to their families,” Harry said.

“And the Weasleys.”

The younger children knew enough about rapes in Slytherin House to send her on to Marcus Flint, which led her to Paulus. She retrieved memories from him, and then visited half a dozen other Slytherins.

Now she needed to see how complicit the staff was.

“Crimes have come to light that have taken place at Hogwarts in the past five years. I have memories from several older students and recently graduated students. I will need each of you to see Healer Maldon before I can question you. Minerva, do you have a room nearby he can use? While we wait for each of you to see the healer, you may have a house elf bring your paper work or a book to read.”

Minerva unlocked a room and the healer and Unspeakable disappeared into it.

Poppy Pomfrey was called and was gone for nearly twenty minutes. Snape awoke, began yelling and was stunned again.

Poppy returned, pale and red eyed. Amelia received parchment. “Minerva, you are next.”

Pomona Sprout tried to ask Poppy if she was all right but Poppy just shook her head.

It took almost three hours for the healer to get through the staff.

“Everyone except Severus Snape is dismissed. No part of this investigation goes beyond these walls. The penalty is arrest for interfering in the investigation of the abuse and assault of a minor. It would end your career.”

The staff nodded. Snape looked ill.

“I will speak to each of you individually and confidentially. You may go back to your activities.”

***

An elf popped into the dungeon and walked up to Remus’ cell.“I bees Mari. I be taking wolfy man and children to a suite. You be cleaning up and putting on clothes in wardrobes. Mari will fix if they don’t fit right. Lord Black will talk with you.”

“Good luck,” Aggie smiled with her shiny white, regrown teeth. The elf popped them to a suite of rooms.

“Please bathe and dress. Mari will have tea ready when you be clean. Missy’s room be pink.”

Thirty minutes later Remus walked out to the living room wearing clothing that might not be new, but was high quality with little wear. He had on tan trousers, a blue striped shirt and a blue over robe made of cable knit. It was raining hard and was quite chilly.

Davy Demling came out, dressed similarly though he wore a bright yellow sweater, and a dark brown robe.

Lindy Lou Pickens was the last to join them. She wore a pink sweater, blue, pink and white plaid skirt, and a blue robe. She looked younger than her thirteen years, still painfully thin. The scar on the side of her face was barely visible. Andromeda Black did good work.

Mari took him to Lord Black’s study. Remus walked with a feeling of dread. It could be execution for him. The Ministry didn’t hold werewolves in Azkaban.

Lord Black rose from his impressive desk and held a rain robe out to him. “You’ll need this. I want to show you Black Bay Village.”

Feeling stupid, when he was generally so intelligent, Remus put on the robe, noticing Lord Black was donning a similar one. “Black Bay Village?”

“Indeed.” Lord Black grabbed his arm and apparated.

Remus looked around at a small village square. Down the street he saw elves hard at work repairing roofs and windows. He could smell the sea, quite close. “W-Where are we?”

“This is Black Bay Village. It has been empty for almost fifty years, under a stasis charm. My father and grandfather foolishly sent shopkeepers and fishermen to fight alongside the Walpurgis Knights. Killed them all, killed the village. I have made anew fealty oath to the Black family, one which states you will never be sent to war on behalf of the Blacks. In return, I lease you a home that is yours and your families as long as you choose to live in Black Bay Village. I will find you employment and you will receive a monthly wage.”

“What? You are offering me a job?”

“Indeed. I also have farms, about eight of them. The houses aren’t fixed yet. We started with the village square.”

“I-I don’t understand.”

Lord Black nodded. “I do not believe you wish Harry any harm. Werewolves and others quite down on their luck are vulnerable to being used, as you were. I am offering you a palace in my village, in an exchange for an oath of fealty. None of you will live in poverty again, nor will you work for my enemies.”

Lord Black walked over to a large stone and thatch cottage. “I hoped you would take over guardianship of the two teens. This is a nice three bedroom home. Next door is the village magistrate’s office. I thought, having seen your Newts, you might like the position.”

Remus placed his hand on the oak table in the sunny kitchen. “Y-you’re not turning me over to the Ministry for execution?”

“No. I’m trying to rebuild the Black Family. You, loyal to Family Black, to Harry, add strength.”

Remus’ legs gave out. He sat abruptly on a wooden chair. “Where’s the oath?” Lord Black handed him a parchment and a blood quill.


	30. Summer's End

A few nights later Petunia slipped quietly down to the schoolroom to check on the boys. Specifically, Harry, who had not slept the night before. He’d looked pale and tired all day. She’d decided to let Harry, Dudley, Neville and Draco have a sleepover in the schoolroom. Once school started there would be fewer opportunities for their game and snack fueled slumber parties.

Milly had left two days ago to visit her elderly relatives in Ireland before the start of school. Harry had been wandering around since then, looking a bit lost. 

Narcissa was in the hallway of the schoolroom, carrying a baby on her shoulder, pacing. A magical pram followed her. 

“Narcissa, everything all right?”

“Oh, teething, you know. I gave him a gum-numb potion, but between you and me, my cousin Sirius did not have calm bone in his body.” She smiled. “I guess that runs true for this little package.”

“Walking did help Dudley,” Petunia said. “I need to check on Harry. He didn’t sleep well last night. Something to do with Milly visiting her relatives.”

Antares was currently asleep, drooling on Narcissa’s expensive silk robe. They crept into the schoolroom, which had a blue flame lamp burning above the four boys on cots. Dudley had chocolate on his face and his covers on the floor. Neville was snoring quite loudly, covered up to his chin.

“I’ll tell Andromeda about that.” Narcissa waved at Neville. “I’m sure she can fix it.”

Draco was sprawled on his stomach, hair in a rat’s nest. Narcissa gave a whispery chuckle.

Harry flopped over with a bounce. “No, no,” he muttered with a sob. Petunia caught her breath, hoping Harry wasn’t having a nightmare about Vernon.

“Nooo. Not across the sea!” Harry cried in his sleep. “Milly! No!”

Narcissa suddenly appeared next to Harry. “Did he just say ‘not across the sea?’”

“Yes. He must be having a nightmare.” Petunia reached for Harry’s shoulder.

“NO! Don’t wake him. Arcturus and Andi should see him first.” Narcissa called for Ervi.

“Please get Lord Black and Andi.”

“What is it?” Petunia whispered.

“I think they bonded. And both have some Fae blood. Crossing water is a magical act, to the Fae. So Milly being in Ireland is causing problems.”

“A bond?”

“Like a magical betrothal. It ties their magical cores together, so separations are difficult.”

“Oh, my. Well, I knew Harry and Milly were very close. I thought maybe one day they might date…”

In short order Arcturus sent Mr. and Mrs, Bulstrode a portkey with a message, via Wispi. “I invited The Bulstrodes and their Irish relatives here for a visit, Milly’s parents and I will need to study the bond. Frankly it has been over fifty years since any Black bonded with a spouse.”

“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting anything like this,” Petunia said with a sniffle.

Arcturus took her in his arms and Narcissa grinned. “I believe bonds are the norm in Potter marriages. We might learn something from the Potter Grimoire. But see? Harry is calm already. I am sure Milly is here, settling into her room. She was probably upset as well.”

“Well, what a night! Congratulations, Petunia, you have another daughter! I’m going to put this scamp to bed,” Narcissa said. 

She walked back to her nursery, burying her nose into the baby’s sweet smelling curls. Dobby was in the nursery, watching over Addie and knitting a cap.

“Dobby, I’ll bet you a big ball of sparkly fairy yarn that Arcturus and Petunia are engaged by Christmas.”

Dobby grinned. “Dobby bets two big balls of sparkly fairy yarn Mighty Lord Black Sir! and Missy Petty be married by Christmas!”

***

“So we’re like almost married?” Harry asked the next morning at a family meeting with Milly and her parents. “By magic?”

“Yes, betrothed. Married when you are older,” Arcturus said.

“Cool,” Harry said and grinned at Milly, who grinned back. “We won’t have to take vacations far away from each other?”

“No, never.”

“That’s good.” Then Harry frowned. “Milly needs fancy ring.”

Arcturus' lip twitched as he tried not to grin in amusement. “The Black vaults are full of rings. We’ll take Milly later today to pick one out.”

“Cool.” Harry said, and snagged a breakfast sweet roll with a cream center. Milly did so also, at the same time, and they giggled.

Petunia was relieved. This weird bond didn’t seem to make them act strangely, like grown-ups. They were acting like the kids they were.

***

“Molly, I received an invitation to visit Black Towers on Saturday afternoon. He has something to show us, and then has several guests for dinner. The children can play at the beach, in their own little party. Supervised, of course.”

“All right,” Molly said. Their dress robes were already clean, since the estate in Ireland was mainly a sheep farm with an old stone manor and a wild, magical woodland. They had hiked and picnicked for an entire week in their oldest clothes. “The children have never had such an exciting summer.”

Molly still had a hard time believing Dumbledore had been in the wrong. But… things had never been so good for the Weasley’s. Arthur got a quarterly stipend from the Black Accounts. Lord Black had paid off a two hundred-year-old Weasley fine to the Ministry, the reason the Weasleys had lost their Wizengamot seat. Arthur could reclaim it at the fall session.

The income from her Irish estate was twice what Arthur made at the ministry, and she had balls and balls of fine yarn, which thrilled her. Her Christmas sweaters this year would be full of knotwork charms she found in her new family grimoire. The quality of the yarn was everything, and her sheep were the magical sort, not ordinary muggle sheep, and fed on magical fields. Her fingers itched to get to work.

The Black Tower School. Lord Black, with his vast wealth, was doing the schooling for free, paying his staff out of his own accounts. No uniforms required, just active children’s clothes and outdoor gear. She had a talent for clothing charms and could make serviceable, decent clothes with the right materials. Her children would wear new clothes all year.

The parent’s only had to buy the books. Molly was not used to generosity in any form, and it shocked her a Black was the one showing such a quality.

She picked up a sheet of parchment and began planning the charms for Bill’s sweater. Curses were just going to bounce off her son!

On Saturday they met Lord Black and walked to the beach with their children. Petunia, Narcissa, Bluette Parkinson and Violetta Bulstrode were stretched out on lounge chairs. Mimosa was there, with her little girls, who were playing with Petunia’s new daughter in a little puddle of seawater near Petunia’s lounge.

“Lovely day, ladies,” Lord Arcturus said.

Molly nearly blushed at the tiny muggle two-piece bathing suits both Narcissa and Petunia were wearing. Those two were so daring.

Petunia’s son Dudley came up, carrying a gray puppy. “Smokey’s tired, Mom. Could he sleep here?” Petunia spread out a rug in the shade of her umbrella and the puppy curled up for a nap.

“You didn’t want a puppy, Harry?” Molly asked the boy who accompanied his cousin.

“Nope. I can share Dud’s. What Milly and I want are kneasle kittens. Big ones, like the ones from Norway! Aunt Petunia says it is fine, and the pet store will owl us as soon as they have the fall kittens. That way we’ll have two cats and a dog!”

“And a baby sister,” Dudley hollered, picking Cami up and swinging her around, making her giggle. Then he had to do the other little girls. Harry helped.

“Yup, we have a whole family now. Uncle Arcturus is just like a dad,” Harry said, splashing Cami’s feet in the small puddle while she squealed and laughed.

Dudley frowned. “I actually have more family. Because your Milly is just like another sister to me.”

“True. Let’s get a snack. I promised Milly a biscuit and juice.” The boys smacked kisses on their new little sister’s cheeks and ran off.

Narcissa gave a laugh. “Just like a dad! Does Harry have news the rest of us don’t, Petunia?”

Arcturus laughed. “Don’t ever change, Cissy. Arthur, Molly, ready to go see my village?” They disappeared with a pop.

“This is Black Bay Village. It was closed for many years, but now we have residents.” They walked into the magistrate’s office near the center fountain of the city square. An old woman was planting flowers nearby and waved. “I believe you know Remus Lupin? He has a Mastery in Defense and is now the town magistrate. Not that I expect much trouble here, but every town needs some law and order.”

“Arthur, Molly! Would you like a cup of tea?” Remus looked healthy and his clothes were not shabby. He’d had treatment on the scars Molly had noticed the last time she saw him. He no longer looked older than his age.

“Remus! I thought you might be ...in so much trouble. We saw the memory. Harry’s,” Molly blurted out.

Remus poured the tea and pulled a plate of biscuits from a cupboard. “Well, we are all here. Dumbledore hired us all from Knockturn Alley, then used a dark spell to siphon our magic to break the wards. We’re just lucky a couple of the elderly didn’t die.”

He ate a chocolate frosted biscuit. “So we were in the dungeon cells for a bit, since the Black Family Meeting was in full swing. But we had comfortable bedding, good meals, medical care and even books to read. Lord Black offered us all a home here. We took an oath of fealty, which includes that we won’t be sent off to war or other violent activities.”

“That is what happened to the original village,” Arcturus said. “My grandfather and father foolishly sent fishermen and shopkeepers to join the Walpurgis Knights as extra wands. They all died. So, none of the villagers will be expected to take on any role outside the village.”

“Arcturus offered me the job as city magistrate, which includes being the sheriff. Not much to do with just a few people, but we will grow.”

“That is lovely, Remus. Who all lives here now?” Molly had always like Remus and frequently worried about him.

“All of us that Dumbledore hired. Aggie and Mose are elderly and retired, but they have decided to beautify the town with flowers, so they keep busy. Three of the younger ones are opening the Pub and Grill, learning from a house elf. The elves are also teaching two men how to fish, but that will take time.

“I’m a dad now,” he continued. “Two of the group were teenaged werewolves, living in the streets. I’m now their guardian and plan to adopt them. They’ll be in school with your kids. They are at the beach this afternoon with all the other children.”

“Oh, that’s so nice, Remus. You’ll be a wonderful father.” Molly was truly happy for him. Now he just needed a wife...

He grinned. “I’ll be working part-time at the school, also. Subbing for any teacher who needs it, helping Mimosa in Defense against the Dark Arts class, too.”

“Mimosa and Xeno Lovegood are getting married soon. They will move here. Xeno can run his magazine from here and plans a weekly newspaper for the village and estate,” Lord Black said.

“And now we come to why I asked you here. Arthur, I need a mayor. One who understands the Ministry and how things work. Someone who can be kind but firm to people who have had rough life. I can double your Ministry salary. And if you’d like, there is a very nice five-bedroom house just around the corner. The Mayor’s office is right behind that desk.” Arcturus pointed.

In a daze, Arthur walked to the office. It was the size of his entire department at the Ministry, with a big window overlooking the bay.

“I have no idea what a mayor does.”

Arcturus went to a shelf full of leather-bound books. “Ledgers, full of the mayors’ activities over the years. Some with newspaper clippings and photographs. It is not all that different than being head of a family. You look for ways to solve problems and increase the health and welfare of your village. But it’s well paid.”

Remus laughed.

“Arthur, you were the first I thought of. I think you would be a wonderful mayor.”

Arthur was pink-cheeked. “Ah, well, it is certainly tempting. Molly?”

Molly looked at her husband’s hopeful face. She’d been quite unfair to him, to her shame, taking Dumbledore’s side over her own husband’s. Of course, potions and spells had been involved. Her greatest fear now was Dumbledore getting to her and causing a rift in her family. Living in this pretty little town would prevent that ever happening. “I think it would be lovely. Can we go see the house?”

It was her dream house. A large, gold stone two-story house with a stone fence. Graceful stairs led up to a large double door painted a deep cherry red. Elegant arched windows were dressed with lace curtains. New furniture in every room. The back of the house had a wide patio overlooking a large garden area. A balcony on the seaside second floor. Parlor, formal dining room, plus a family parlor and informal dining room off the kitchen. “Three bathrooms, Arthur. Three!”

The kitchen was enormous, with a twelve-foot oak table, cupboards up to the high ceiling, a cushioned window seat, and a rocking chair by the fireplace.

“The fireplace floos to Black Towers, and from there you can floo elsewhere. It makes it easy for the children to get to and from school. Very secure.”

“It’s so elegant,” Molly whispered.

“You’ll own it upon signing the contract.”

Arthur looked at Molly and then at Arcturus. “You deserve an elegant home, Molly. Where do I sign?”

***

Minerva took a deep breath before entering the floo. “St. Mungoes.” She was dressed a slim dark blue dress robe, her family tartan pinned over one shoulder. Her meeting with Lord Black and Petunia Dursley was before a small dinner party, but she wanted to see Albus first.

“He’s awake but seems a bit agitated. We’ll see how he does,” the healer said. “We have been giving him calming draughts. He keeps trying to get out of bed and is upset about our sticking charms. But he is far too weak to walk. He can barely sit up for meals.”

Albus’ long hair was in a tidy braid and his beard had been clipped short for hygiene reasons. There was no twinkle in his eyes, which were bloodshot and watery.

“Minerva!” Spittle accumulated at the corner of his mouth. His medinurse dabbed at it with a cloth.

“Go!” he screeched. “Alone! Minerva alone!”

The mediwitch rolled her eyes. “Let me know if you need anything, ma’am.” She left. Minerva recognized her as a former student, a quiet little Hufflepuff.

“Albus, I can’t stay long. I have an appointment with Lord Black and Petunia Dursley. I will see Harry at dinner.”

“Portkey!” He screamed, clutching at her with claw-like hands. She leaped away from him. “Bottom drawer. Stick to Harry.”

“You want me to portkey Harry away? That’s kidnapping! I could end up in Azkaban!”

“Must! Must!” Albus hollered, spit flying.

Minerva ran to the door, heart pounding. 

“Ahh, he’s all worked up. Sorry about that, Professor McGonagall.” The mediwitch pulled potion bottle from her apron pocket and entered the room.

Minerva rushed to the floo. She was too early for her meeting, perhaps a house elf would let her sit in the entryway and have a calming cup of tea.


	31. Minerva

The floo flared before Minerva could throw her powder and three people stepped out. Minerva stared in shocked for a moment.

The Albus look-a-like tipped his pointed hat. “Good day, Professor.”

“Oh, Aberforth! Are you coming to see Albus?” She looked in confusion at the two who accompanied him. A young woman in her twenties looked vaguely familiar. The little girl had dark blueish skin and Dumbledore blue eyes. Pointed ears. “A-Are you here to see Albus?”

“Ah, no, Professor. There is no point, is there? I just agitate him. The staff can contact me, but I intend to have him moved to Sunnyside Manor Convalescent Home, when he is healthier, of course.”

“You don’t think he’ll come back to Hogwarts?” Minerva asked voice going shrill. Aberforth looked around.

“Professor, this is my daughter Imogene Dumbledore-Black and my granddaughter, Stormy. We are here for a checkup for Stormy. Imogene, Stormy, why don’t you meet me in the Tearoom when you are finished? Then we will go to the play date.”

“That would be fine,” Imogene smiled. Minerva remembered her, a fourth year who left school for tutoring. 

“Professor, why don’t you accompany me to the tearoom, where we can discuss Albus in private.”

_ Dumbledore-Black. _ Minerva followed Aberforth in a daze. Aberforth ordered tea and cakes.

“Dumbledore-Black?” She asked.

“You know that Dumbledore turned over the headship of the family to me, in the seventies?”

“I know he did, but not when and why,” Minerva said after a pause.

“I planned to marry Susette Linnette. We hoped to have a large family, so Albus thought it appropriate. She was slaughtered by Death Eaters. Well, they were called the Walpurgis Knights back then. I closed my enchanting business and opened the Hog’s Head.”

“I’m so sorry. I was a few years ahead of Susette in school.”

He nodded.

“So, I lived quietly. Albus and I were not close. Then, this summer, Albus did a reckless, dangerous act against Lord Black. Not a feeble, deathbed Lord Black, as Albus thought, but a restored, strong, and vigorous Lord Black. A Lord Black who had already made huge strides for restoring the Family Black.”

He skewered Minerva with a sharp blue gaze. “Would you like to be in a Blood Feud with the Blacks?”

“No, I wouldn’t.” She shuddered at the thought.

“So I did the only smart thing and went to Lord Black. Arcturus showed me Harry Potter’s memory of Dumbledore’s attack. Dumbledore used a dark spell to siphon magic from the helpers he hired, to break through wards. He could have killed them. The children, small ones, younger than my Stormy, fought him off. Lord Black caught him with family magic as he got away.”

“Lord Black was generous and didn’t kill me on the spot. Harry is his  _ heir,”  _ Aberforth shook his silvery head. “His aunt, cousin and Harry have been living with Lord Black for weeks, voluntarily. Harry’s cousin is also a wizard, but his magic was bound until Black had a healer work with him. Petunia had been potioned for years by Dumbledore via her worthless muggle husband.”

Aberforth paused and ate a tiny cake. “He offered me a family fealty oath. It was the obvious solution, since Albus was clearly in the wrong. For that, I needed an heir or marriage to get one. I decided to adopt Imogene, who works for me. Due to trauma in her youth, Imogene prefers a quiet, solitary life, so with her permission, I blood adopted both of them and made Stormy my heir. Dumbledores do not require a male heir.”

“Stormy is mixed blood?”

“Yes, the result of a revel where Imogene and a young goblin were forced to mate. He was slaughtered, she was left for dead, but survived. Originally the goblin clan refused to deal with her, but since the adoption, the clan has been forced to give to their kinswoman. Stormy is the wealthiest Dumbledore who ever lived.” Aberforth grinned.

“You did not petition Hogwarts for a place for Stormy?”

“No, she will be attending Black Towers. I will be teaching Enchanting and plan to take an apprentice. Imogene and I are moving to a small farm on the Black Estates near the Black Bay Village.”

“I have a meeting with Lord Black later today.”

Imogene and Stormy entered the Tearoom. “Ahh, here are my ladies.” 

Minerva realized they were both very well dressed in semi-formal robes for Imogene and a pretty frock for Stormy. Stormy carried a small stuffed bear with a St Mungo’s robe.

“Inoculations are working as they are supposed to,” Imogene said with a smile.

“We are heading to Lord Black’s right now for a school Meet and Greet. The school children have a play day to get to know each other. Why don’t you accompany us?”

***

To her surprise they were met by Narcissa Malfoy, pushing a pram with two babies.

“The Dumbledore family! Lovely. Hello, Professor McGonagall.”

“I’m sorry to be so early, Mrs. Malfoy. My condolences on your loss.”

“Thank you,” Mrs. Malfoy said regally. “I have reverted to my maiden name, so am now Madame Black, Regent of House Malfoy. Come.”

They followed her down the hallway. “The weather outside is frightful, so we have the school children in the ballroom while parents are meeting with Lord Black about the upcoming school year. Professor, I could take you to a private parlor, or maybe you’d like to see the children? I am on child duty right now.”

“No, I find children’s voices reassuring.”

“Lovely. There are refreshments and seating near the windows. I’ll be right back.” Narcissa ushered Aberforth and Imogene down the hall. Two little girls came up to Stormy. Minerva recognized little Ginny Weasley, who took Stormy by the hand. The tiny blond might be the Lovegood Heir. The three girls scampered off. Minerva fixed a cup of tea and sat down on an overstuffed chair.

She saw the Weasley children right away. The twins were playing exploding snap, Percy was talking with Penelope Clearwater and Marcus Flint. The youngest boy was with a horde of small boys with some type of building toys and trains. 

She looked for Harry, expecting glasses and wild hair. Finally she saw a small boy with pitch black hair in the old Black Style, with two braids dangling with silver ornaments. He was easel painting next to a large, sturdy girl, a Bulstrode, if she wasn’t mistaken. Ginny, her blond friend and Stormy, who was as small as the Lovegood girl, walked up to the easels. The black haired boy turned to the girls with a smile. Lily’s smile.

Harry and the Bulstrode girl set up another easel with paints, found Stormy an apron, and Stormy began painting, all three chatting.

The ballroom was enormous and had upwards of fifty children. House elves and a few adults were present. Narcissa returned with the pram and made her way to the sitting area. A tall woman, elegantly dressed, with golden blond waves, joined them, accompanied by a blond toddler in pink ruffles.

“Here Cami, a biscuit.”

“Minerva, have you met Petunia Dursley? Petunia, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, from Hogwarts.”

Minerva stared at the woman in confusion. She remembered a skeletal, pasty girl with a whiny voice, not a golden, elegant woman with a lace wand holder on her arm.

“You are magical?”

“Why, yes. My magic was naturally bound following a terrible illness I had as a child. Dudley and I both had our magic unbound this summer.”

The toddler yelled, “Num num,” holding up a gooey biscuit.

“Yes, darling. Would you like a sip of milk?” Petunia pulled a silver sipper cup from her robe. It had the Black crest engraved on it. “Such a lovely cup, enchanted to never spill,” Petunia smiled. Lily’s smile.

Minerva looked at the small babies in the pram. “You are watching a relatives babies, Madame Black?”

“Oh, no. They are mine. Adahra and Antares Black. Oh, look! The Flitwick children!” Narcissa stood and pushed the pram toward the door where a group of small children congregated. 

“So, you have been here for a while?” Minerva asked.

“Yes. Shortly after Vernon passed I took Harry to Gringotts, where we were introduced to Lord Black. I did not know that Harry was his heir. We came for a visit and found out many things Dumbledore had done to my family. I was potioned for a decade. Even now, two months later, I still have to take restoration potions. As does Harry.”

“Aunt Petunia, look,” Harry, the Bulstrode girl and the small Dumbledore girl were right in front of them, holding their paintings. “Very nice, Harry, Milly.”

“This is Heiress Stormy Dumbledore Black. She’s going to go to school with us.”

“Lovely to meet you,Stormy. Children, please say hello to Professor Minerva McGonagall. She will be staying for dinner.”

The children greeted her and then asked if they could put the pictures up in the schoolroom.

“Of, course. Ervi?” A small house elf popped to Petunia. “Please help the children put their pictures up in the schoolroom. Children, you need to return right away, though. You have new guests, and soon we will be touring the new classrooms.”

The children ran off.

Minerva couldn’t help the tears that threatened. “He looks more like Lily than I thought he would.”

“Yes. He no longer needs glasses and his face has filled out.”

“His smile and eyes are all Lily.”

“That’s true. Have you looked at Cami? I blood adopted her. Look at the eyes.”

Cami had Lily’s bright green eyes.

***

When the guests went on the school tour, Minerva was escorted to Lord Black’s study.

Harry’s pensieve memory showed a manic-eyed Dumbledore trying to snatch a terrified child. Harry and Milly throwing daggers, of all things.

Then she saw Lord Black’s memory. The unconscious wizards and witches left behind as Dumbledore portkeyed away.

“It was a siphoning spell to increase his magic to break the ward. Quite dark. The two elderly would have died if not for Andi and Narcissa making the correct potions. Remus Lupin and the two werewolf teens would have been executed if I had called the aurors.”

How could he? Why did she still feel she should excuse him?

“What h-happened to those witches and wizards?

“They were guests in my dungeon for a time. They received medical treatment and eventually were invited to take vassal oaths. They now live in Black Bay Village. No longer hiding in Knockturn Alley.”

“Remus?”

“I hired him to be the village magistrate. Also the sheriff. He adopted the teen werewolves, who will attend school here. Arthur Black-Weasley is the mayor. Both will occasionally work with the students.”

“I see. But they were so loyal to Dumbledore.”

“Perhaps you should see my healer. We found loyalty potions, compulsions. Much worse in Petunia’s case.”

“Perhaps I should make an appointment.”

“No need. Andi isn’t involved in the school tour. Come with me, and we’ll get you checked over.”

She felt like she should fight this. Dumbledore wouldn’t like her being checked by a member of a Dark Family. But Lord Black was so...reassuring. And Andi had a stellar reputation.

“Well, Minerva,” Andi Tonks said an hour later. “We have some problems here. I already released a compulsion curse. Stronger than a charm. Not far from being an Imperious. You’ll need to take these memory restoration potions, loyalty flushing potions, swift obedience flushing potion.”

Andi placed her hand on Minerva’s shoulder and looked her in the eye. “You’ve been on some of these potions for more than two decades. It would be best if you spent the night here, where I can keep an eye on you. Also, they might mask something else, so I should run another diagnostic spell on you in twelve hours.”

“I’m so confused.”

“Of course you are. Zippy, would you change Minerva into these pajamas and robe? Minerva, you won’t feel like eating dinner tonight, but I can promise you a delicious breakfast.”

“The school!” Andi handed her a vial. Minerva drank it.

“I can reach Flitwick. Tomorrow, when you feel better, you can visit the Weasleys and Remus.”

Minerva snuggled into a soft bed with a fluffy coverlet. She was so tired!

“Flitwick, Poppy. They might have potions, too.” 

“I’ll mention that to Flitwick.”

***

Right before dinner Narcissa was in her lounge reading a book. The babies were asleep, Draco was with Petunia’s boys. Ervi was getting them dressed for dinner.

There was knock on her door, her security charm showed Arcturus. He was not in formal robes. “Change of plans. I have the children eating in their schoolroom. I thought you might like a simple meal with Petunia and I in her lounge. Minerva and half the Hogwart’s staff are in our infirmary, so Andi might like a hand later.”

“Oh! Very good. I’m actually not hungry at all. I’ll join Andi and order sandwiches if we want something.”

“Wonderful. I’m going to floo Madame Bones. I think she might want to see the happenings in the infirmary.”

Arcturus joined Petunia in her lounge and called for Wispi. “Change of plans, Petunia. Only you and I tonight. Dinner for two, Wispi. And bring the good wine.”

***

Minerva awoke in a strange white room alight with morning sunshine. Not the Hogwart’s infirmary. Others slept in the room. Poppy, Pomona, Sinistra, Vector, Burbage, Trelawney.

Andromeda Black came out of her office. “Tea, Minerva?”

“Yes, please. Where is Flitwick?”

“I sent him on to Gringotts, to the Black Account manager, with a message. I thought it wise to have him treated by goblin healers.”

Minerva fixed her tea and took a sip. “So. All of us?”

“Yes. Madame Bones was here last night and will be here later. We will send healers to Hogwarts to see Snape and Hagrid.”

“Snape probably made the potions.”

“Indeed,” Andromeda said.


	32. Snape

Flitwick called Snape’s floo. “Please report to the Headmaster’s office.”

This was it. They had come to arrest him. Ever since the inquiry he had expected it. He had made all those potions… He had known about the rapes, and his only option, thanks to Dumbledore, was more potions. Emasculating potions for a number of his upper class wizards were illegal, but what else could he do? He was courting numerous Blood Feuds.

They had not offered him Veritaserum, which would bring to light the foolish vow he’d given Dumbledore, the one he couldn’t speak about and still breathe…. At the time, he thought it would help Lily. But she died, anyway.

And now he was waiting for Amelia Bones to pick apart a hundred memories before pressing charges and throwing him in Azkaban. He had an unbreakable rune work monitor on his ankle, preventing him from leaving Hogwarts.

“You could, of course, chop off your foot, but we would be alerted and pick you up before you could get away. So then you’d be in Azkaban, minus a foot.” Madame Bones’ smile was chilling.

He had four potions brewing for Poppy. He called the only house elf he trusted to finish a potion. “Mopsy, I do not know how long I will be away. Could you finish these for Poppy?”

The elderly elf studied each potion to determine their status. “Me can do, Professor Snapey.”

Severus was surprised to see Flitwick sitting behind Albus’ desk. No Aurors present. “Where is McGonagall?”

Flitwick had an odd beverage, a foot tall crystal flute with a silver patterned base with a handle. Goblin work, exquisite. Steam rose from it. The aroma...Jasmine?

“What are you drinking?” His potion master’s curiosity overcame his fear and the danger of his situation. The hopelessness of it all.

“A goblin restorative. I spent last night in a goblin medical ward being uncursed and potion flushed. There were many rare potions in my system, to help a wizard Obliviation work on me. The goblin healer, of course, was successful.

“For the first time in Hogwart’s history the castle wards were held by the head House Elf, Mogi. It seems even Hagrid had potions and charms affecting him. All the others saw Andi or went to St. Mungo’s. Due to his heritage, Hagrid remains in the goblin infirmary. St Mungo’s refused to treat him, you know.” 

“They did not check me,” Snape said. “They only took my memories. And gave me the monitor.”

“Lord Black got the staff treated correctly. Amelia’s crew caught a bit of it, but most was concealed by strong notice-me-not charms. Amelia is going to be incandescent with rage when she finds out.” Flitwick chuckled.

“Well, my man, eventually every jot and tittle of Dumbledore’s actions will be known, so I expect you’ll be minutely examined. Lord Black has declared Blood Feud against House Dumbledore, so we are all drawn into it. And Amelia Bones is developing a case against Dumbledore in the event he slips out of the Blood Feud.”

“There is a new Head of House Black? I saw a man with Harry and Petunia Dursley in Diagon Alley.”

“No, there is a restored Arcturus Black. Family Magic removed a long term curse. He looks and acts like a man of forty. He is more powerful than ever. Mage level, I suspect. I have a nose for that, you know.

Snape did not know that.

“He has searched family records and called Black relations up to sixth cousins. My own family, the Flitwicks, have been invited into House Black. Free schooling at Black Towers for all my many nieces and nephews, who would not be accepted here.”

Snape digested this. Lord Black had been ill for more than a decade. “Why did you call me up here?”

Flitwick looked at him, a deep, knowing look. “You are an unpleasant man, not personable at all, no charm or even good manners. But there is no crime in that. You were never taught. Certainly not at Hogwarts. You joined the Death Eaters at age seventeen, possibly an ill-thought-out decision of a young man with no good counselors in his life, and few options.

“I doubt the Dark Lord used you for his murder and rape squads. I suspect he had you practically chained to a potion’s lab. It is pretty obvious he used rituals and potions to increase his power. Too bad they ruined his handsome face. His grace and beauty drew many to him, and he was nearly as vain as Lockheart. All that hand-embroidered acromantula silk with goblin silver thread…. No doubt he wanted to restore his physical attractiveness.”

Severus leaned back against his chair, shocked. “That is perceptive of you,”

Flitwick smiled. “I’ve never been accused of being a fool.”

Snape was silent for a long time. Flitwick handed him a cup of tea. “My action to prove myself worthy of the mark was to brew a rare, magical core stabilization potion. I did not go to attacks or revels— nor did I want to— in case I needed to perform a healing ritual. I couldn’t be tainted like that and then use magic to heal. He had plenty of low level wands for the attacks. I was— special.” His lips twisted as he spoke the last word

“The Dark Lord did a ritual, an ancient Parkinson Family Magic ritual. It killed Lord Parkinson, who sent his heir to Sri Lanka for a year before the ritual began. The ritual did increase his core power level, but it was unstable. There was the possibility of a power backlash. We could not begin to address his snake-like features until his core stabilized. Glamours didn’t work correctly. I was able to stabilize his core, but it took three years and a lot of gold. We started on his appearance when he was finally stable. And then it was October.”

“You may not be innocent,” Flitwick said. “But you may also have extenuating circumstances. If I were you, I would go before Lord Black. If you are guilty of crimes against Family Black, he’ll kill you outright.” Flitwick took a sip of his still steaming beverage. “It’s a better outcome than Azkaban or a Dementor’s Kiss.”

Snape considered this and nodded.“Why are you telling me this? You owe me nothing.”

Flitwick frowned. “I don’t think that is true. You were once a student in my care. A troubled, talented student. I knew it, back then, and did nothing to help. I thought Lily would save you. I know Dumbledore’s actions against me encouraged me to stay silent. But it was still my responsibility. There are a number of students I did not help at the time, but will try to help now. My Family Honor demands it.” 

Snape was silent, Finally, “Thank you.”

“You are dismissed.” Flitwick waved his hand toward the door.

Snape checked on his potions. “Very good, Mopsy. Could you deliver a letter for me? It’s just a short note. I’ll write it immediately.”

“Mopsy will deliver it quick-quick!”

***

Petunia and Narcissa decided they needed a baby and toddler friendly parlor, so the house elves had set one up on the fifth floor nursery, a combined sitting room and playroom. It had large windows with royal blue and cream striped curtains, comfortable squashy furniture in blue and green brushed velvet cloth, and the tables, window sills and fireplace had no sharp edges. It also had plenty of shelves and a tiny kitchen area where the mothers could find snacks and bottles for the children. It connected to the playroom.

Petunia had purchased the twins a whole range of muggle baby toys, including wind-up swings and bouncy jumper seats. She had also bought a number of educational toys, manipulative blocks and baby books, finding the wizarding selections lacking.

Petunia had purchased Cami a number of muggle kitchen toys and a toy kitchen in bright blue, along with dolly cradles, and little furniture in bright colors. Toys, filled the lower shelves. Many of the toys were supposed in the nursery but both mothers could relax with a cup of tea and a magazine or novel while little ones played.

Narcissa was delighted. The twins were active, busy babies who found floor time a favorite activity. Narcissa liked it also since playing so much helped them sleep well. 

“I confess this is a bit new to me,” Narcissa said, “I did not spend hours with Draco each day, He spent much of his time with house elves in the nursery. Which is typical in Pure Blood Households.”

“The elves are lovely. But I am concerned about their language development. Did you know many don’t read English well? They have elven books for their own learning.”

“I had no idea,” Narcissa said.

“I read many books on child development when I was expecting Dudley. I had all the educational toys. Vernon got mad, but when Harry was small I had him playing with Dudley. It made my life so much easier.”

Narcissa put her tea down. Their hot tea was in a muggle no-spill cup, in case Cami bounced around. “Petunia...Gore has decided we shouldn't see each other anymore.”

Petunia was shocked. “I thought he was crazy about you.”

Narcissa nodded. “I think he is. But he is a Black now and will need to marry or adopt. He is quite young, you know. He never thought he would find a wife. But now he is a Black with wizard blood strong in his veins. His magic has always been strong…. He needs to look to his responsibilities to the family.”

“But why not you and him?”

Narcissa took a deep breath. “I'm just a not ready to remarry. I was betrothed at age sixteen and, until now, my life was not my own.”

“I understand. And you are so busy.”

Narcissa nodded. “So is Gore. We are getting a potions assistant for Andi. But I will be teaching, Draco and the twins…”

“Well, I am sorry it didn’t work out.” 

Narcissa nodded. “Andi said it stands to reason that the first man I meet after the debacle with Lucius won’t be a long term relationship. And, frankly, I wasn’t even looking for something like that.”

Narcissa took Antares from the swing and put him on the floor under an arched stand with dangling toys. Adhara was sound asleep in her swing. He began flailing his arms and legs. Narcissa grinned. “They are so different! He is one big wiggle, and she is a sweet cuddler.”

***

“It’s pretty neat, isn’t it, Harry?” Dudley asked. 

The younger boys’ dorm room was bright and sunny, painted cream, with sage green curtains and trim. The beds were on a platform, with a private desk and bookshelf area underneath, big enough for a squishy chair called a beanbag. The beanbags where in bright colors. First through third years would be using this dorm.

“I think I’ll stay in the dorm,” Dudley said. “How about you, Harry?”

“It is nice, but I’m going to stay in my room. Milly is right down the hall. Plus, I will have lessons with Uncle Arcturus and the aunts most evenings.” Harry loved his big private room, and it was nice that he and Milly could meet in the family parlor or the schoolroom.

Sylvester leaped onto a bright blue beanbag and wagged his tail at Draco. “Can we have our dogs here?” 

“Yes, but Ervi will take them to the kennel while we are in classes,” Dudley said. “Why, are you thinking of staying in the dorms?”

“I think it sounds like fun,” Draco said.

“I’m staying at home, so I can see my mom and dad at night,” Neville said. The others nodded.

“There will be a muggleborn boy named Dean who is actually a Crouch, so some kind of cousin,” Draco said. “A second year boy who doesn’t have a mom and his dad is an Auror. Amos Patters. The Weasley twins, who will have extra lessons. I mean, I can see Harry. He is Heir to Black, and it's huge,” Draco said.

“It’s because they are super smart,” Harry said. “I heard Aunt Petunia and Uncle Arcturus talking. People think they are just wild and, well, naughty, but Uncle Arcturus said they are geniuses that need to be trained. They will take Enchanting lessons with Stormi’s grandfather and extra potions.”

“I think I’m going to like school,” Neville said. “Let’s go to the stables. Maybe we can ride.” 

*** 

Minerva floo called Flitwick. “I’m finally being released, so I should be at Hogwarts by dinnertime. Anything urgent?”

“Hmm. I’m going to check on Hagrid. Seems he had a hard time. The rest of the staff have been flooing in this afternoon.”

“How are they doing?”

“I’d say the atmosphere is….spitting mad. Livid.”

“We’ll have a meeting tonight,”

“Good. Did you know Hagrid has a Cerebus in the forest? And two trolls? I, personally, had to feed them. The elves refused.”

“Merlin. I’ll contact Amelia.”

“While you’re at it, could we rid the forest of the acromantulas?”

Minerva groaned.

  
  
  



	33. Argent

Snape had a bolt-hole he’d never told anyone about. He bought it after Lily died, when he realized he was caught between so many vows fulfilling one might mean his death by another.

It seems that while he was a genius at potions, and in general an excellent academic, he was an idiot in life and relationships. He believed in fairy tales. The Dark Lord would save him, make him a prince among men… Then, the Leader of the Light would save him.

Neither saved him. He was a weapon in their arsenal.

He’d saved three years of Hogwarts salary and sold quite a few rare potion ingredients he’d secretly harvested in the Forbidden Forest. He bought something completely foreign to the wizarding world, a caravan. It was in a leased lot in South London, with about a thousand other caravans waiting for their owners to take them on holiday. 

He had all the muggle identity papers and a muggle bankcard.

The caravan had a nice gas stove, and an over-cab bed and a back bedroom. He had changed the bedroom into a study, and a real potion’s lab. The decor was a quiet cream, gold, tans and browns. His overcab bed had a cream, tan and navy plaid pattern with navy blue sheets and pillowcases. Nothing to remind him — or anyone— of Slytheran, or Hogwarts. Or his childhood hovel.

He needed an owl, for the potions and ingredients he planned to sell. If Lord Black allowed him to live. All this planing might be waste of time and money Diagon Alley was too public though. There was a farm not far from the Weasley’s place. He apparated there.

The man that came out of the small cottage wore work muggle coveralls with a wand sticking out of his breast pocket. “Sam Swillingwick at your service. How may I help you?”

“Indeed an owl who is good for long flights.”

“I have several larger owls for parcels. They have good endurance.”

Snape followed the farmer into a barn full of golden hay. “If you really need strength and endurance, I have something a little different. Rare.” He waved a hand toward a large bird wandering the barnyard. In the sunshine its markings were deep blue-green. “I’m the only one in Britain with a breeding pair of enchanteal terns. A magical bird. Particularly good for over water flights.”

“Interesting,” Snape said. Over water would be a plus. He planned to be in Europe by tomorrow. If Black didn’t kill him.

“Another interesting fact about these birds, they take cosmetic spells very well. Beauty, come here.” A tern flew to Swillingwick. The man waved his wand and suddenly the tern was a common barn owl. He waved again and it became canary. “They will hold these forms for up to a month.” He waved the bird back to normal.

“Popular for those who live close to muggles. They can have it looking like parakeet or canary but still have all the performance of a large, intelligent delivery bird.”

“I’d like to see the one you are selling.”

Swillingwick showed him a large enchanteal. “She was hatched at Christmas and may yet grow a bit. Magnificent, isn’t she?” The bird was on a fence, imposing and almost regal.

An orange striped kitten jumped up near her. “Ah, yes. Females often take an odd liking to another animal. Almost as if they have a familiar. So if you want the female you have to take the kitten, too. Free of charge, it just showed up here one day. Some kneasle blood, by the look of that tail. She’d just come back for him. No charge.”

Snape walked up close, and she looked him in the eye and gave a little caw. “I’ll take her.” She was a shocking two hundred galleons, but Snape knew she might be the key to his successful future.

“If you ever run into any old books about enchanteals, I’d be happy to purchase them from you, or a copy. Price is no object.”

Snape also purchased a decorative wire cage. 

“They’ll eat anything. Particularly fond of muggle cat food.” The farmer grinned. “And if you have bad habits? Or are doing something risky? She’ll work that right out of ya.”

“Too bad I didn’t have her when I was younger,” Snape muttered before he apparated away.

***

While Petunia and Arcturus were relaxing with a cup of tea in her private lounge after a quiet dinner, Wispi popped in with a letter for Arcturus. 

“Yet another Hogwarts Professor,” Arcturus said.

“Oh? I thought they all were in the infirmary with Andi.”

“Flitwick, being a part goblin, went to Gringotts for treatment. I received a letter from Flitwick right before dinner and oddly enough it concerned Mr. Severus Snape, who sent this letter.

“Severus Snape! Did I ever tell you I knew him as a child? He was Lily's best friend until the summer she dragged James Potter home with her to meet my father and mother. I thought she would end up marrying Snape. They were nearly inseparable for years. 

“I didn't know that. I knew of his rivalry with James Potter.”

“I was shocked when she told me that Severus had joined the dark lord. But in a way it made sense. He came from a horrible family situation. His father was a drunk who beat Severus and his mother. I guess his mother was magical, but she certainly never used her magic to help her son.”

“He's an intelligent man. Flitwick seems to think there's a possibility that Dumbledore had a way to control him. He mentioned to Flitwick sometime ago that he made three very bad decisions in his life. One was the way he lashed out at Lily in anger and ruined their friendship. The second was following the dark lord, and the third was the one he did when he foolishly tried to make things right. But he didn't make them right. Flitwick seems to think that Snape might not have been completely willing. He's just such an unpleasant person one can't help but think the worst of him.”

“As child he was sullen and angry and could be cruel. Nowadays, at least in the Muggle world, people like him get counseling to overcome their bad childhoods. He should have had that.” Petunia looked down at her feet. “Frankly, I think that Dudley, Harry and I should see a counselor. Do you have those in the Wizarding World?” 

“I'm not sure if we have what you are referring to. We have Mind Healers but usually they work with an injury or the remnants of a curse.”

“I was hoping we could find a mental health counselor that knows something The Wizarding World. I know, especially if the boys are seeing him or her, that secrets could be broken. But I think it would do them both good. I don't think living like we did for all those years can just be erased in a short time.” 

“You seem to be doing so well.” 

“I have regrets, and sometimes I wake up in the night from a nightmare. Other times I wake up in the night worrying about the future. If Harry or Dudley will have problems as adults. Oh I don't know, heavy drinking or something like that. Because neither of them had a very happy and stable childhood so far.” 

“I see.” Arcturus pulled her close for a hug. “I will make some inquiries. The goblins are likely to know if there are muggle Mental Healers with connections to our world.”

“I didn't know you had nightmares,” he said

“They're not that frequent, and I haven't had one since Cami came into my life. But that could be because I'm far more exhausted running around after her.” She laughed and Arcturus joined her.

“She is an excitable little thing isn't she?”

“Yes! I've decided that she needs more outdoor time so every morning we're going to go out to that playground and play on the swings and in the sandbox. Oh, that reminds me I want to get her a big wheel trike.”

“What’s that?”

“It's a muggle riding toy. Very noisy. Children love them.”

They visited for a while longer and kissed her hand and took his leave. He had Wispi bring him Snape’s letter, and then he went to talk to Andi.

Andi and Narcissa looked a little frazzled. It seemed two of the women didn't handle the purging potion well, and we're having a very miserable time with vomiting. They were kept busy cleaning them up and giving them stomachs soothers. 

“I wanted to talk to you two. If you can get away.”

“We should be fine for a quarter-hour or so,” Andi said. She led them to her office. Once inside the office Arcturus did a check on the security and found it was adequate.

“Narcissa what can you tell me about Severus Snape? I believe he lived at Malfoy Manor with you for a summer and visits frequently.”

“He did live with us. It was the summer of his _proving,_ as the dark lord called it. We have an extensive potions lab. To be honest I rarely saw him. Occasionally he would have to come to one of the nicer functions the dark lord insisted we hold. My husband made sure he had appropriate clothing so he looked like he fit in, but for the most part he did not mingle or visit with the guests. Why do you ask?”

“He is aware that I know the staff was potioned. Some of those potions, the ones for Flitwick and Hagrid, had to be his own invention. 

“He wrote me a letter. He’s willing to give me any information about Dumbledore he can. He does not wish to participate in a Blood Feud for Dumbledore. He would also like to be assured that Lily's son is safe. Petunia informed me that Lily and Severus were childhood friends.

“I can get an auror-level purging potion for those who have a tolerance to Veritaserum.”

“I’ve made that before,” Narcissa said. “I can get a house elf to bring my personal files from Malfoy Manner.”

“Oh,” Narcissa said as he was leaving. “Selene Lovegood. She and Snape carried on a constant correspondence. I thought it so odd, but there was a rumor he saved her from an attack her seventh year. I teased him once. He said she was an absolute genius at herbology and plants in potions. He would be a fool not to learn from her.”

It wasn’t late. Arcturus headed to the Lovegood suite Xeno let him in to chaos. Luna and Mimosa’s children were wearing animal pajamas. All three were running wildly about yelling and jumping on couches and beds. 

Mimosa raised an eyebrow at him. “I know it is crazy. It’s a Lovegood practice.”

“The Bedtime Romp,” Xeno said. “Guaranteed to put them to sleep immediately and for the entire night.”

Mimosa shrugged. “It does seem to work.”

“How can I help you, Arcturus?”

Mimosa growled and chased the children down the hall to the bedrooms. The screeches were deafening.

“This will seem odd. But I am trying to get a better picture of the man Severus Snape. I learned he and Selene kept up a correspondence for years.”

Xeno nodded. He walked to a blank section of wall and opened an invisible cabinet. Returning to Xeno he handed him a box and a bound book. “Severus returned all her letters, for Luna to have when she is older. He also used her information and his potions work is detailed in this book. He thought someday Luna might want to publish it. “

Xeno sighed. “The thing is, Selene owed him Life Debt. When she was a seventh year she was caught by a group of seventh year boys. They hit her in the head with a rock and stunned her. Severus was only a second year, but he was looking for gillyweed near the lake. He heard their plan to rape and drown her. No magic involved, so they wouldn’t be caught. 

“Severus carried a magical slingshot when he was near the woods. Acromantula live in the forest, you know. He knocked the boys out. Selene used his wand— who would check a second year’s wand? — and obliviated the three boys back to their fifth year of life. They couldn’t even read. Flunked their Newts.

“She took him to a stand of hazelnut trees, and they spent a couple happy hours cracking hazelnuts open with a simple spell. Severus took his back to the dorm and sold them to his roommates. Selene sent hers home for Christmas cakes. No one ever suspected a thing.”

“I’ve been afraid to give these items to Luna. The life debt fell to her. I’m afraid these items will strengthen it, and I do not want my nine-year-old bound to a grown man. Hopefully he will have a son…”

An idea began to form. “Thank you, Xeno. I may have away out for Luna.”

***

Severus had his paperwork stored in the caravan. He was ready to flee, if he lived, anyway. All his belongings were packed and shrunk in his pocket.

He ate breakfast in his room. After eating, he called for a house elf.

“How can Jippy serve Master Potions?”

“Jippy, if I have not returned by ten tonight, please take my bird and kitten down to Hagrid. The bird is Boadicca, the cat is Harvest.”

“Yes, sir!”

With a deep breath he walked to the floo in Hogsmeade and arrived in Lord Black’s Foyer. A house elf met him. “Follow me Mr. Snappey Snape.”

 _This must be the famous Black Towers._ It was as large or larger than Hogwarts, and richly decorated with carpets and tapestries.

A group of small boys with brooms and two rowdy puppies ran by, shouting and laughing. The small black-haired boy. _That was Lily’s son._ Snape watched as he ran down a hall to a door, leaped on his broom and shot away with a laugh. _James’ son, too._

Hours later he woke. Lord Black was with him in a small hospital room.

“You intend to leave Britain and not take part in a Blood Feud for Dumbledore. You vowed to Lily to protect her and her child. You realize Dumbledore could use your vow to kill you for running?”

“I’m gambling that he won’t want to kill me because I could still be useful.”

“Do you believe the dark lord will return, like Dumbledore does?”

Snape smirked. “Horcruxes are notorious for breaking down before they can be used. How many evil wizards of old wander the earth today?”

“Indeed. My ritual likely destroyed them because of Riddle’s danger to my heir.”

Snape nodded. “I am prepared to leave tomorrow.”

“Good. Now follow me. We must end the Life Debt between you and Selene’s daughter Luna. It will most likely end the vows Severus Snape took, also. We are using the Black adoption ritual.”

Snapes eyes got huge.

“Oh, not me. Selene’s daughter will blood adopt you, It will fulfill the debt.”

***

“So, my blood drops into this cup. Then Uncle Arcturus makes it not hurt. Then _he_ drinks it and becomes my brother _._ ”

“Or Uncle, or cousin?” Arcturus said. “He’s not going to turn into a little boy.”

“Oh, poo,” Luna frowned. “But I get to name him, right?”

“A nice name Luna. A real name. Not Babbity Rabbity or anything that rhymes.”

Luna growled. Severus Snape began to sweat.

“Since she is a child, and this is a life debt payment, you may find your appearance quite changed by morning,” Lord Black said.

Snape nodded.

The little girl poked her finger and dropped blood into a crystal cup. Lord Black did a chant.

Severus drank the contents. He felt a cool rush through his body and shivered.

Luna was staring at him. She was silent for a long time. Severus wondered what strange, embarrassing name he would have for the rest of his life.

“I name you Argent Moonglade Rice Lovegood.” A flash of silvery light filled the ritual chamber.

“My Uncle Argent. Can we have pudding now? I named you after my favorite pudding, did you know? Moonglade for my mother since I couldn’t name a boy Selene.”

Snape decided to spend the night in his caravan. It seemed so mundane to shop for muggle groceries after being adopted by a nine-year-old. He bought cat food and a cat box. On impulse he bought several muggle rock and roll tapes and a few interesting books, along with muggle clothes.

He had left a note of thanks for Flitwick and one for Minerva in his rooms at Hogwarts,

He woke before dawn and looked in his bathroom mirror. His hair was silver blonde, ten inches longer, and in no way greasy. Eyes were grey, nose and mouth resembled Selene Lovegood.

Dumbfounded he sat down at his little table and ate a bowl of muggle cereal. He made tea. Boudicca sat on his shoulder and nipped at his hair.

He checked his ID. Lord Black assured him the photos would match his new appearance. There he was, blond haired Argent. Handsome in a muggle rock star kind of way. 

_The life debt had certainly been paid._


	34. Changes

The first week of school at Black Towers went better than any of the new staff expected.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were so shocked to receive a positive report on Fred and George from Master Aberforth Dumbledore they allowed all the children to have an overnight, a party at the school dorms on Friday night. The two of them went to Madame Luc’s Fine Dining, the best restaurant in Diagon Alley.

“How long has it been, my love?”

Molly, wearing a silky green dress robe Narcissa and a house elf had permanently transfigured from a robe found in a storage room at Black Towers, her hair up in a tidy bun, smiled. “After Percy was born, remember? Your mother watched the boys.”

He nodded and poured more wine.

“How is working in the playschool?” he asked.

“Oh, it is so much fun, and there is so much help! I don’t feel tired at all! Parents drop by on their breaks. Xeno Lovegood even came for an hour and made the stuffed toys dance! Plus there are always house elves with us, and Andi is available for any little issues.”

“I was ever so relieved by the letter from Aberforth,” Arthur said. “The twin’s failure to take learning seriously weighed on my mind so much. I know they have so much potential.”

Molly nodded, eyes shining. “Ron is happy, also. Who knew he was so farsighted that print was hard for him to read? He will soon catch up.”

***

The dorm’s largest common room was filled with children. Party dress was pajamas, robes and slippers. Pizza, pizza rolls (made by the house elves), fizzy drinks, veggies with dip, and ice cream shakes for dessert was the menu. Most of the Purebred children had never had pizza before and were excited by the flavor. Daphne, who hated tomatoes, had a white pizza that was also tasty.

While they ate, Aberforth and the twins came in and set up a large marble box with runes inscribed over it. Aberforth worked on it while the twins stuck a white canvas to the wall, closed the curtains and dimmed the lights. 

“Okay, short people in front. Elves, too.” Luna, Ginny, the Creevey brothers, Hermione, Stormy and four house elves all sat on pillows on the floor. Harry and Milly cuddled together in a large chair.

“In enchanting class we made a magical device to play muggle movies,” a twin said.

“Movies are stories played by actors or with lots of pictures. They are on film in these little boxes. Dudley chose the movie,” the other twin said, holding up a video. 

“Oh,” Hermione piped up. “Do the house elves have children that would enjoy this? There is plenty of room.”

The house elves looked at each other. “There be twelve younglings that be older. The rest being babies.”

“We can wait while you see if they want to come. They can wear whatever they want,” Hermione was so certain the rest of the room just nodded.

Soon a group of tiny elves, wearing bright, neon colored bathrobes, joined them, trying the pizza.

“Ready?” A twin asked. He dropped it into the box and his twin tapped the runes.

Soon the screen lit up.

Narcissa got the babies to sleep, hopefully for five or six hours. She decided to go peek at the children’s party. Draco had made good friends, and she saw such improvement in his social skills, manners, and temperament. She had so much to be thankful for. Even if she didn’t have a man in her life. There would be time for that someday. Three children, a teaching job, a mastery, and a slobbery dog should be enough for anyone. Plus Andi was back in her life.

She slipped into the back of the room and stared in shock at the pictures on the wall. Men in white armor shot spells. A tiny elf with a large floppy bow sitting on a pillow squealed and to Narcissa’s surprise, Draco picked her up and sat her on his knee, patting her back.

Gore was leaning against the wall in wooden chair. She gave him a slight smile. They had parted as friends, after all. Her vanity was stoked, since she wore a plain gray robe that was a miracle of fine tailoring, showing her figure to an advantage without being obvious. 

Showing him what he was missing.

She turned to leave, and he followed her into the hallway. “You can stay, Narcissa. The muggle movie is quite fascinating, and the food is different but tasty.”

She wanted to stay. _ I want him to change his mind!  _ “All right. The babies are asleep. I have heard of muggle movies but have never seen one. When I was first married it was fashionable to go to the theater in muggle London and Paris.”

“Arcturus is taking Petunia to the London Opera,” she whispered as they filled plates. “Silvi promised to take pictures.”

He nodded, escorting her to the table. She took a slice of the odd food and a glass of fizzy drink. Gore took a slice also, and they sat at a small table on the side of the group watching the movie.

“This is tasty, but I am not used to eating with my fingers.” She glanced at the movie as spaceship sped though the stars. “Can muggles do that?”

He grinned. “No, they have only been as far as the moon. This is a fiction about the far future.”

“Oh.” She frowned. Wizards never spoke or imagined the far future. Odd.

“Narcissa, perhaps I was hasty,” Gore whispered softly in her ear. “My whole life I have not been good enough for the wizarding world. All these changes leave me...off balance.”

She leaned against his shoulder. “I feel the same.”

“Would you like to accompany me to brunch at the village pub? I’ve heard it is quite good. Ten in the morning?” He asked. “Perhaps we could get to know each other amidst all these changes.”

“That would be lovely.”

***

Petunia was getting ready for a night at the opera in London. Her muggle evening gown was perfection. Deep rusty red, figure hugging to the hips where it flared out. It brought out the gold in her hair and a sheen to her complexion.

“Not many have the figure to wear that style,” the store assistant said. “So many need a bit of tailoring around the stomach.”

“I think it is perfect.”

Now she was dressed. Silvi arranged her hair in a soft updo, with diamanté pins that were likely real diamonds. Her nails were a creamy golden tan, nothing flashy, and they matched the golden spangles of her delicate heels.

There was a knock at her door. Lysandra came in to her call, carrying a large jewelry case.

“What lovely gown.”

“Thank you. It is what muggles call couture. The very best of designers made it.” She widened her eyes. “It cost more than my husband Vernon made in six months.”

“Ahh, well, don’t feel guilty. Money spent into the financial systems of the world benefits us all, eventually. What good does it do piled in a vault? The Blacks do not need to save for a rainy day.”

Lysandra opened the jewelry case. Orange jewels gleamed like fire, set in heavy gold, like flames. Necklace, bracelet and dangle earrings.

“Oh, my.”

“Orange topaz, quite rare. It was a gift after my first child was born. Like you, I looked my best in warm tones.”

“An autumn, muggles would say.”

“Ahh, interesting. Please wear them. They look the best on a young neck!”

Lysandra kissed her on the cheek and left. Silvi cooed and sighed as she put the jewels on Petunia. “Missy Petty looks like a queen!”

Silvi was certainly good for her self esteem.

***

Argent Lovegood ate his midday meal at an outdoor cafe in Munich. Soon he would be in an ancient magical forest that spanned the border of Austria and Czechoslovakia. He had always wanted to forage there, ever since he purchased an old travel journal in a second hand shop in Knockturn Alley. The writer was a potion master’s assistant, nearly a century ago. It spoke of a cave where dragon tear amber could be found. He hoped to find the magical stone. Even one would pay for his travels for a year.

He ordered a German meal, sausage on a bun with sauerkraut and a side of spatzle. He would have a cup of strong coffee and apfelstrudel for dessert. 

Since he no longer needed to hide, he had decided to eat one meal a day in a restaurant.

The waitress, extremely flirty, delivered his meal. Did Xeno Lovegood get this treatment when he travelled? Everywhere he went, young women flirted with him. Argent could not imagine the distracted man flirting in a restaurant.

But Xeno was snapped up right quickly by Mimosa Burke. 

Xeno made sure Argent knew he had to attend Xeno’s and Mimosa’s wedding feast in the spring. Family duty. Xeno had also given him a small handwritten book,  _ Lovegoods and their Magic. _

He couldn’t quite wrap his brain about being a Lovegood. But he was obligated by Family Magic to Xeno. Someday Luna would be head of the family. Best not think about that.

His waitress checked on him diligently. “I am Ursula. If you are not busy tonight you should join me and Heidi at The Blume. Only two blocks.” She pointed.

“You speak English well.”

She smiled. Ursula was quite cute, with big brown eyes and a sprinkling of freckles. “School. You should come mit uns. Good band this week. Nine at night we will go there.”

“I will think about it.”

After eating and smiling an awkward goodbye at the two young waitresses, Argent found the magical district. His wand was no longer precise, but then he was a Lovegood now. Of all things.

His new wand was elm, polished to a high shine, with mixed fairy wings— freely given at shedding time— and thestrel hair core. “A wand for precision, for an affinity with nature. Thestrel hair wands rarely go to a child. They go to those who have seen some ugliness in life, and death. The fairy wings tie you to magical beasts and plants. A wand of great sensitivity and endurance. I wouldn’t be surprised if someday a great grandchild of yours would fit this wand.”

“I am an herbalist,” he said. “Argent Lovegood.”

“Perfect.” The old man wrapped up his wand.

His new identification claimed he was a Master Herbalist. He was also a Potion’s Master, but not the youngest. Some things disappeared with his old name. Since one of those things was his dark mark, and another was Severus Snape’s vow to Dumbledore, he didn’t mind. Also six years of age. He did look younger as a Lovegood. Some sacrifices had to be made, and happily it wasn’t his freedom that was sacrificed. He was no longer a slave by magical vow.

In honor of his missing dark mark, Argent wore a black short-sleeved t-shirt, black jeans and boots to the dance club. Ursula and her friend Heidi were both cute and eager to dance He had a fun time but left them at midnight. “I am a botanist and am due in Czechoslovakia the day after tomorrow. But thank you for lovely evening.”

Both girls kissed him on the cheek. Ursula slipped a paper in his hand. “My email.”

Back in his caravan he stroked Harvest and wondered if he should buy a computer. He did not perform much magic here. Since he parked in muggle caravan parks he didn’t want to be seen doing magic.

***

The opera was lovely, as was the late dinner Arctutus took her to, in an expensive restaurant with a view of the Thames. He looked stunning in his tuxedo.

She could hardly believe this was her, Petunia Dursley. Gone was the constant discontent and low level anger. The guilt she always felt in the back other mind over Harry and Dudley had greatly dissipated. She now knew she was not an uncaring monster. She and the boys were starting counseling next week.

“What lovely night, Arcturus. In fact, my whole life is lovely now. Thanks to you.”

“Not just me, Petunia. You took great strides to make your life and the live’s of the boys right. Never forget that.” He took her hands across the table. “You have brought a dimension of joy to my life I haven’t felt for decades.”

“When I am with you I barely remember my past, my previous marriage.”

“We have the same goal, Petunia. To make our families as healthy and as strong as they can be.”

He reached into his suit and pulled out a tiny box. “Petunia, I love you with a depth of love I didn’t think my old heart would ever feel again. Will you marry me?”

Petunia looked deep into his eyes, Oh, yes ,Arcturas. I love you also. Deeply.”

He slid the large diamond surrounded by onyx onto her finger. A flare of flame red danced within the diamond.

“Only magicals can see the flame. The ring is a Black Family Heirloom, last worn by my grandmother. The Black Family magic approves. The flames only dance for a love match.”

***

Dumbledore was furious. Snape had not visited in over a week! Minerva either.

Of course, it was the beginning of school, but still! They owed him their loyalty.

Had Harry started Hogwarts?

If he did not hear from them this evening, drastic measures would have to be taken. Surely Poppy and Severus could make the potions he consumed.

He barely slept through the night. Anger made his shorn hair tingle.

A medinurse came in before shift change at seven, after a long night. It was easy enough to beat her unconscious with the heavy glass water pitcher. He perhaps hit her a little too vigorously, part of her skull was caved in. Oh well, it was for the greater good. And she was already in the hospital. As he recalled, she’d been a giggly boy-crazy girl, of no real importance. He disillusioned himself with the wand and made his way to the floo.


	35. Dark Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope all my readers are doing well, and that this story goes a little way to make life brighter in difficult times.

“Hog— Dumbledore stopped. No, Hogwarts wouldn’t work. That is the first place they would look for him.  _ Aberforth’s...that traitor _ . Abandoning him and telling him to not fight Lord Black over Harry. Adopting that freak of nature as the Dumbledore Heir! Aligning with Black. The fool had told him everything in his last visit, bragged to him.

Well, not told exactly. Aberforth was always horrid at occulmency.

That would do very well. There was a ritual he could do, one he had memorized decades ago, destroying the dark book it came from. Darkest blood magic...But this was for the greater good, “Aberforth’s living room.”

It was early, three hours before the Hog’s Head opened, plenty of time for the ritual.

Aberforth wasn’t here. That fool Daedalus was asleep in Aberforth’s bed!

Dumbledore sat down in the chair by the bed. He was still so weak. As soon as he could get a hold of Snape he’d order some strengthening potions he knew of. Plenty of virgins in a school, after all.

“Imperius.”

Daedelus looked at him with glazed eyes. 

“Where is Aberforth?”

“He took a farmstead on the Black Estate. Teaching Alchemy to two apprentices.”

_ Blast Merlin’s Ball. The Weasely twins, no doubt.  _ He had hoped to keep them distracted with pranks, followed by Firewhiskey and inappropriate women. Maybe a pregnancy and disgrace. No Newts. Dead ended manual magic jobs...

“Will he come here this morning?”

“Usually around ten thirty to help Helena, the new cook, and I with lunch and the banking.”

“Floo him. Tell him you are sick.””

Aberforth came grumbling through the floo thirty minutes later. 

“Petrificus Totalis.” He fell with a thud. “Silencio.”

“Daedalus, get dressed and maintain your usual routine in the Hogshead. You will tell no one I am here, or that Aberforth is here. Do not come back up the stairs.”

Daedalus stripped off his nightshirt and began dressing for the day.

Dumbledore stretched out on the bed for a moment to catch his breath. He needed potions.

“Pearli,” he called for his personal elf.

“Master!”

“I am visiting Aberforth for a while.” He rattled off a list of potions for her to fetch. “Tell Snape I will have a special order for him later today.”

“If you pleases, Headmaster Whiskers, SnapeySnape bes gone away from Hoggiwarts. All this thingsies be gone away, too.”

“Hmmm. Well, get what you can from Pomfrey, get the rest in Knockturn Alley, just put them on the Hogwarts account.”

“Yes, sir!”

A short time later he had the potions and ingested them. Feeling revived he turned to Aberforth.

“Legilimens.” Soon he knew every disgusting detail about Aberforth’s new life. Flirting with Cassiopia Black! How low could he stoop. And that ugly little goblin girl was his Heir! That was going to end! Her magic wasn’t even human!

He levitated Aberforth onto the bed and drew the runes in a mix of their blood. He started the ancient chant. Odd how dark magic required so much work! A lesser wizard would never have remembered this, after all these years.

He opened Aberforth’s vein first, then his own. Watching Aberforth scream with no sound made him glad he’d had the foresight to take the pain potions. Aberforth finally stopped, unconscious.

“There now. The Black wards will accept me as they accepted you.”

Dumbledore flooed to the Black Towers Reception Room. I am the greatest wizard since Merlin, he thought gleefully as he entered the Black Reception room.

An elf popped in but he was ready for it. Couldn’t have the little blighter raising an alarm. He killed it with a quick cutting curse. “Oh, so sorry for the mess.”

Now, where would Harry be? He used an overpowered Point Me spell.

***

Arcturus woke next to his new betrothed bride, Petunia. He stroked her hair for a moment. What a delightful evening.

But something had woken him. Something not  _ quite _ right.

He left Petunia asleep and went out to his study. On a shelf was a magical globe with rendition of Black Towers within.

The Reception room was flashing both red and white. “Wispi, elves to the reception room! Silvi, protect Petunia and Cami!” He apparated.

***

Smokey always needed to be walked at the crack of dawn. Dudley was not allowed to ask the house elves to care for the puppy when he wasn’t in class. He groaned and crawled out of the bunk bed in the boy;’s dorm.   
He had slept in muggle sweats so didn’t need to dress. He grinned. The old aunties would have conniptions if they saw him walking around in such clothing. Good thing none came out of their rooms until breakfast at nine. He pulled on a jacket and his black dragonhide boots.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Both Harry and Neville were sitting up. Draco was drooling on a pillow.

“It’s okay. I’m starving.” Harry got up, also dressed in sweats. Harry was on a growth spurt, Mom said. He sure was eating like a horse. Harry pulled in his dark green dragonhide boots.

“I’m hungry, too.” Neville wore silk pajamas but quickly pulled on a pair of trousers and shoes.

As they left the boy’s dorm they met Milly, who was wearing what the old aunties called a morning dress, which Harry figured meant it was soft and baggy, like a nightgown. Her dress was soft knit, pale pink. Harry rubbed her arm, admiring it. “That’s nice, Milly.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. Dudley fake gagged.

Stormy entered the common room just as they were leaving. “We’re taking Smokey outside and then finding food!” Harry said. She joined them.

Smokey ran wild for ten minutes or so in the wet grass until Harry’s stomach got so loud it made them giggle. “Let’s go to our schoolroom. Ervi can bring us food.”

They went down the stairs and turned into the main hallway of the Castle, heading to the west wing.

A tall man with a scruffy white beard and sparse white hair turned the corner, His plain pale green robe was covered with blood. Stormy squealed.

Dumbledore saw Stormy first.

“Ah, the abombination!” He cast a spell at her that she dodged. Then he quickly cast a Petrificus Totalis spell on Harry, who dropped like a rock.

Smokey went crazy, barking and leaping, distracting the bloody man. 

“Not again,” Milly growled. She pulled a knife from her boot and got the old man in the shoulder. His wand fell to the floor. Then she started screaming for house elves.

Dudley, always regretting he’d never gotten a piece of the old man in the garden, pulled his dagger and ran forward. He stuck his knife in the old man’s soft gut. With a cry the old man fell to the floor. Neville kicked Dumbledore’s wand down the corridor, Stormy grabbed it.

Uncle Arcturus, a dozen house elves, and Gore popped into the corridor.

***

Blood everywhere. Dumbledore, bleeding profusely on the marble.

“Harry!” 

Milly held Harry’s head in her lap. “He used Petrifcus Totalis on Harry.”

“All right, easy to fix.” Arcturus ended the spell and Harry leaped up,

“Him again!” Harry screamed in rage and kicked Albus on his good shoulder. “He tried to kill Stormy!”

“He’ll never cause you another bit of trouble,” Uncle Arcturus said. “Now he is in my power. He will never be free again.”

Dumbledore tried to speak. Arcturus ignored him.“Elves, secure him in the magic suppression cell in the lowest dungeon. Strip him. Not even a blanket. I will be right there to set the wards.”

The elves popped Dumbledore away. “Children, he will not be in a cell like our new village people were in. This cell you won’t be able to find, nor do I wish you to try. You did great work here. Ervi, Silvi.” The two popped into the hallway. “Take the children to the boy’s schoolroom. Alert Petunia.”

Harry’s stomach growled and Dudley grinned. 

Uncle Arcturus smiled. “Feed them anything they want.”

***

Argent Lovegood could no longer think of himself as Severus Snape in disguise. He was just so different. Not just his appearance, the physical changes,

His mind was changing. His mood. Sometimes he found himself singing along to the music as he drove. Singing! He noticed that he had a fine singing voice. That was new. As Snape he’d had a tin ear and only the ability to croak.

At a magical market he came upon small dolls in delightful Bohemian dress. They were spelled to walk and drink tea from a toy tea set. He bought three dolls, several doll dresses, a tea set and furniture. “Please wrap these up, I will send them to my little nieces in England.”

The shop woman gave him a soft-eyed look. “Du must be der most favored onkle,” she said with a smile. Her teeth were dazzlingly white, her hair a mass of chestnut curls, eyes hazel green. Older than the college girls. He smiled back, dazzled.

“Well, I am the only Uncle.”

“Zo, vill you be staying here for a while? On vacation?” She asked. “Ich been Henrietta. Owner.” She said her name in the charming French way.

“Do you make these?”

“I make der dolls. Many toys are from other magical toy makeers.”

“Of course. I am Argent Lovegood, a Potion’s Master. I plan to forage in the old Bohemian Forest through the fall and winter. A long held dream of mine.”

“Ahh, and vhere vill you live?”

“I have a caravan.”

She nodded and handed him the package. “If you vish a place to park, du bist velcomen to park behind my shop. Free of charge, for a favorite onkle.”

His eyes widened. “That would be superb. But you must let me take you out for a meal, for your generosity!”

Henrietta dimpled. “I close dis shop at five.”

Argent walked back to his caravan, in an expensive a tourist camp on the edge of town, humming the whole way. He Argent— once, Severus Snape, despised by women— had made a date with a lovely, not-too-young woman! And found a cheap place to park!

***

Petunia threw on her robe in a panic and Silvi popped her to the boys.

They were eating. Dudley had an omelette with spicy sausage and peppers, with bacon on the side. Harry had a cup of cocoa with whipped cream nearly as big as his head. His waffles were swimming in butter and syrup. Neville had coffee!

“Boys! You are ...all right.” She sat down at the table with a plop. Silvi brought her cup of tea.

“We stopped him, Mum!” Dudley grinned. “He tried to hurt Stormy and froze Harry, but we stopped him.”

Dudley’s hair was wet from a shower. 

“Dudley stuck his dagger in Dumbledore’s stomach. So he had to take a shower and change,” Harry explained. “I couldn’t do anything.” He stabbed a piece of waffle. “I was like the fair maiden, getting rescued. Again,” he said in disgust.

“Harry, don’t feel bad. Dumbledore wants you for some reason,” Milly said.

“Well no one needs to worry about Dumbledore anymore. Lord Black caught him! He’s in the deep, dark, dungeon now.” Neville looked at the children at the table. “Grandmother told me once that the Black Tower dungeons are harder to get out of than Azkaban!”

Lord Black popped into the schoolroom. Petunia ran into his arms. “I don’t understand how this keeps happening!”

“Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard of our age, my dear. We will know more soon. He can’t get free of my dungeon and there is nothing to fear.” He hugged her tight with one arm and ruffled Harry’s hair. “Harry’s a Potter, you know. Potters, historically, are always involved in the important events in the wizarding world. Family magic. Known for their bad luck, and for their good luck.”

Harry groaned, the kids snickered. 

“Good thing you are getting training, Harry,” Milly said.

“Good thing we all are,” Dudley said.

Arcturus let Petunia go and squatted down by Stormy. “We found your Grandfather at the Hog’s Head. Dumbledore did dark magic on him. Your mother is with him at St Mungo’s. He will be fine, but will need to stay there a while. Ervi, would you take Stormy to her mother when she is done eating?”

***

Four days later, Lord Black called a Black Family Meeting for the immediate family and Heads of Households.

“Good Evening Family. I know you have heard rumors, and I am bringing you the actual news concerning Albus Dumbledore and the state of my Blood Feud.” He looked around the room. “This information is covered by your family oath, and private knowledge to the Family Black.

“The Blood Feud between House Black and House Dumbledore has been satisfied, and is no more. At two this afternoon, Dumbledore expired from injuries he received in his attacks on House Black. 

“Dumbledore escaped St Mungos, killing a young mediwitch with brute force and stealing her wand. I have offered a place in House Black for her two small children, she was a war widow. Molly and Arthur Weasley have generously opened their home to the children, a three-year-old girl and two-year-old boy. Molly is home with them tonight.”

“Dumbledore used a dark blood ritual, willing to sacrifice his own brother to gain access to Black Towers. His goal was to kidnap Harry. He also tried to kill Aberforth’s granddaughter, the Dumbledore Heir. The Dumbledore Family Magic sealed his fate, working with Black Family Magic.

“Aberforth is at home, recovering with his family. On his order, Dumbledore’s body was turned to ash and the ashes tossed into the North Sea near Azkaban by house elves, with no ceremony. No notice will be given to the papers, and his end will ever be unknown to the Wizarding World. He died as a murderer of a hard-working young mother. Gringotts will soon inform the Wizarding public of his death. His estate falls to Aberforth, Head of House Dumbledore, who will disperse it to his victims as he sees fit.

“May I just say, I have no fears for the future of House Black. Our youth are proving to be resourceful, loyal and strong.”

“And now, on a happier note! Petunia?”

Petunia came forward, dressed in lovely dark green robes. “Family, I wish to announce that Petunia has agreed to be my wife. We will marry on Christmas Day, followed by a Christmas Ball. All the Black Family is invited to Black Towers for the event.”


	36. A Peaceful Fall

“This just won’t do!” Harry folded his arms, frowning. His hair, normally in braids, had come loose and was waving in a magical breeze.

“Uncle Vernon had a funeral, and he was a complete _ pig!”  _ He yelled. “Sorry, Dud,” he said in a quieter voice.

“It’s all right,” Dudley said. Harry nodded.

“Totsi was our friend. He lived his whole life here, like family. I don’t care about bloody tradition. It’s plain wrong.”

Silverware on the table clinked. All the old aunties stared at him.

“All right,” said Lord Arcturus. “You can speak with the Head Elf. We will let her decide. Mixy, would you meet Harry and I in my study?”

Soon Harry and Uncle Arcturus were in the study with a tiny, bent over house elf. “Please sit down, Mixy. I want to talk about Totsi.”

“Yes, Young Lord Altair Harry Black.” 

Harry grinned at the name. “I want to have a funeral for him, but everyone tells me they don’t do funerals for house elves. I want to say goodbye to him. He was nice to me. I know there is graveyard near the village. My uncle Vernon had a funeral, and he was an awful person. I think a great person like Totsi should have a funeral and a headstone.”

“House elves have not had funerals. But they have nice dinner and speak rememberies of the elf.”

Harry nodded. “That is nice. Could you do that and also come to a funeral. It wouldn’t take very long. We could all put a flower on the grave and say a few kind words.”

The old elf patted his hand. “You is a good boy with a kind heart. It will be as Young Lord Altair Harry Black says.”

“What if we did it tomorrow? At ten or so in the morning? If you don’t want to come, Uncle Arcturus, then Dudley and I and Milly will be there.”

“I will be there, Harry,” Uncle Arcturus said. “Would you like me to say a few words?”

Harry nodded.

“Very well. Mixy, have a gravesite made in the village graveyard. Make sure there are cut flowers, enough for all the house elves and family to have one. And make it ...pretty. Harry would like that. We will have tea in the ballroom after. Make sure to have the house elves favorite treats.”

Back at the dining table Lord Black announced. “The funeral for Totsi will be tomorrow at ten. The children who live here will be allowed to miss school for the morning through lunch. We will have a special meal in the formal dining hall. From now on we will treat the passing of our beloved house elves with dignity and bury them in the Black graveyard,”

The funeral was short but lovely. As participants laid down their flowers they said a kind word or a memory. Petunia noticed that a few of the eldest Aunties mentioned Totsi kept them company late at night when they couldn’t sleep. Back at the reception she quietly spoke to Mixi about assigning the elderly house elves as night companions for the old women, since not all of them had a personal elf. “I would feel better if the elderly ladies had company when they can’t sleep.”

Mixi smiled. “I has many old elves who can make a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits but can’t to all the laundries and cleanings. They could spend nights watching over the Ladies Black.”

***

The Board of Govenors made Minerva the Headmistress, since Dumbledore had obviously become insane and would never come back to the school, even if he was found. She was too busy to take a deep breath for a while.

Horace Slughorn agreed to return to Hogwarts to teach potions. “But I want an assistant for the younger years one through three, a substantial raise, and quarters with my own reception room. Also, I want to hire a few good sixth years to help me grade.”

Minerva agreed to it all and hired an old student, Gloria Wentwhistle to be his assistant. Mrs. Wentwhistle was a widow with two children in Hufflepuff and a Newt in Potions.

She hired an earnest young muggleborn, David Baker, to teach History of Magic. The Board was shocked, but could not fault his grades. He also had a degree in History from a muggle university. He also was the new Gryffindor Head of House.

Elora Crouch was hired to teach Wizarding Traditions to children not raised in a wizarding family. Brent Bird, a half-blood raised by a muggle mother, was hired to teach Muggle Studies, which he completely revamped.    
  
Aurora Sinistra was assigned as Head of Slytherin House. Minerva, a ward expert from Gringotts, and Aurora spent a weekend adding wards that would flag aggressive attitudes and actions. Several house elves were assigned to oversee the common rooms and dorms without being seen.

“Bullying and worse have happened in Slytherin House in recent years.” Professor Sinistra told the assembled students in their first meeting. “That stops now. Please note that several older students did not return to Hogwarts. Two are in Azkaban. Another group of students refused to come to Hogwarts due to Slytherin House being the traditional House of their families. Think about that. Slytheran families sending their children to other schools, for safety. Slytherin is not synonymous with  _ thug!  _ This House will not stoop to that level.

“This will NOT be a house of criminals or Death Eaters in training. If that is your life’s goal, please drop out and get a job in Knockturn Alley, or homeschool. This is not the place for you. 

“We have new wards, and new eyes, ever present. Young women, in fact, any student in Slytherin House, if someone disrespects you, frightens you, threatens you, call for ‘Sanctuary’. Sinistra smiled. “We have made arrangements…”

Several older boys shivered.

***

“There certainly are smaller classes than I remember,” Horace said at tea the first weekend.

“All the children of Family Black are going to school at Black Towers,” Pomona said.

“Harry Potter, err, Altair Black, the Heir, refused to attend Hogwarts because he feared for the safety of his bonded, Milly Bulstrode,” Flitwick said. “All my part goblin nieces and nephews are going to school there now.”

“I’ve heard about Lord Black’s rise from his deathbed,” Horace said.

“Quite a feat of magic. He’s getting remarried at Christmas. To Harry Potter’s Aunt Petunia, Lily Evan’s sister,” Flitwick said.

“A muggle?” Horace’s eyes were huge.

“Actually, no. She had a binding on her magic due to a childhood illness. It was removed. Her son also had a binding and is magical, also.”

“The wedding is on Boxing Day. All Hogwarts staff are invited. There will be a ball,” Minerva said. “I’ll stick the invitation on the bulletin board. Donations to St Mungos in lieu of a gift.”

“I am included in this invitation?” 

“Yes, Mrs. Wentwhistle, Mr Bird and Miss Crouch, too,” Minerva said.

“Well, I definitely need new robes. I have nothing for something so grand!” Horace put his cup down and bustled away.

“Ladies, I didn’t want to say anything with him present, but you know Narcissa Malfoy— Narcissa Black, now? She sent scads of holiday robes for us to try on. She often required a dozen for every holiday season, made by the finest magical designers. Worn once. Her personal dress elf will come fit us. How about a week from Saturday?”

“How will they possibly fit me?” Pomona asked. “I’m not even close to Narcissa’s size.”

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “Magic, Pomona. Give it a whirl.”

***

Lady Narcissa Black was elected to the Hogwart’s Board. She and Augusta received some criticism since their wards were not attending Hogwarts. “Family business has nothing to do with any of you!” Narcissa declared. “I will not have you dictating the rearing of my own children. I do not dictate the running of your families.”

August raised her chin. “As you all know, my grandson experienced great trauma in infancy. I have not and will never go into details, but Neville requires some special care and I do not believe he would thrive at Hogwarts. My decisons concerning Neville have nothing to do with you. And Altair Black has a great deal of family magic to learn from Lord Black. His position demands special consideration.”

“Well, shall we proceed?” Lady Hopkirk, the chairwoman said. “I have the official death notice for Albus Dumbledore. Cause of death, Unknown Curse. The murder was considered an act of insanity. His body was never recovered, the authorities believe he wandered into Muggle London, died there, and was buried in one of their pauper’s graves. His will is to be read on Thursday next week.”

“Next. We have received a generous donation of one hundred Clean Sweep Brooms from the Friends of Hogwarts Quidditch Foundation. Please sign this card of thanks before you leave.”

“We received a request about Muggle’s Studies taking a day trip to London as a field trip. The children will require Muggle clothing.”

Narcissa’s hand shot up.

“Lady Black?”

“I can assist with this. I have house elves skilled in magical dressmaking. Also, Petunia Dursley, the future Lady Black, would be available to oversee the clothing, to make sure each child has appropriate garb. The clothing will only last twenty-four hours before it reverts, but there is no need for parents to purchase a muggle wardrobe.”

***

The meeting came to a successful close sometime later. Narcissa portkeyed home and was blasted with wave of nausea that had her vomiting on the foyer floor.

“Missy Narcissy is seeing the healer right now!” Kibby snapped her fingers, and they appeared in front of Andromeda.

“I think a pregnancy test might be in order,” Narcissa said, swallowing hard.

“Narcissa! Aren’t you on the potion?”

“Um, no. Lucius potioned me, you know, and I was giving my body a rest. And I, um, forgot to do the charm,” she counted. “Four times.”

The test declared her pregnant. “Now I will do the uterine charm to see how far along you are,” Andromeda said.

“Wait. Kibby!”

Kibby popped into the room. “Kibby, please go get Gore. Tell him...it’s important.”

Gore soon showed up with Kibby, looking panicked.

“I’m fine. I’m pregnant. We weren’t very careful recently. Andi is doing a utero revealio spell. I thought you might want to be here.”

“Uh…”

Andi tisked and waved her wand. Above Narcissa’s belly a shadow uterus formed, with two small blue lights. “Twins. Male. Identical. Four weeks.”

“Oh my.” Narcissa groaned. Then she grinned. “I do love twins.”

“If you get married today, you’ll be able to fake it. They’ll be small anyway, being twins.”

“Get married today!” Gore and Narcissa cried, in unison.

“Gretna Green. Over the crystal anvil, just like Ted and I did.”

“I’ll throw up,” Narcissa moaned. “I don’t want to throw up at my wedding.”

“Well, you should have thought of that beforehand, Missy Narcissy,” Andromeda said in a snotty big sister voice. “Drink this. I’ll carry more in my bag. Now go get dressed in something pretty while I get Ted to be the other witness.”

“But-but Gore hasn’t even asked me!”

Andromeda narrowed her eyes at Gore, “He will.” She popped away.

“Um, Narcissa will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

“You know Andi looks just like Bellatrix LeStrange when she’s angry?”

“Yes.”

“All right. I’ll wear my dark green robes. Kippy?”

Kippy popped in.

“Please take Narcissa to her room and help her get dressed in something nice.”

“He’s wearing dark green,” Narcissa said as they popped away.

***

The next morning at breakfast, Narcissa stood and tapped on her crystal juice glass with a spoon. “An announcement. Yesterday afternoon, Gore Shardfist-Black and I said our marriage vows over the crystal anvil in Gretna Green. Please wish us happy.”

Stunned congratulations came across the breakfast table. Narcissa remained standing. “Also, Gore and I are expecting twin baby boys. Identical. They may come a tiny bit early. Since they are twins.” Narcissa sat down and sipped her tea.

Arcturus nearly fell off his chair, laughing. 

***

Petunia went through today’s RSVP list for the wedding. Something this huge required several hours per day of work. Arcturus was reading a newspaper from Bulgaria in her sitting room. Cami was riding a rocking unicorn in her toy corner.

“All the Hogwart’s professors will be coming. Some have dates. Professor Flitwick is coming with Rosmerta Renville. Where have I heard that name before?”

“She runs the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. We have eaten there.”

“Ahh. Pretty woman with an amazing figure and long golden blond curls?” 

He nodded.

“Good for Flitwick.”

“Well, he was a dueling champion.”

“Severus Snape no longer works at Hogwarts? It says the Potion’s Master Horace Slughorn.”

“That’s right. Snape, it seemed, was coerced first by Voldemort and then by Dumbledore. Once he was free of them he took off for parts unknown.”

“Well, I was never fond of him, but he was a friend of Lily’s. I’m glad he is free of both those awful men.”

A few days later she performed the same task while Arcturus helped Cami stuff her toys into train cars for a ride. The engine was built for a toddler to sit on, so she was soon traveling around the room.

“Oh, the Lovegoods are bringing his cousin, Argent Lovegood, from Czechoslovakia, and his date, Henrietta Lund. I think she’s the dollmaker!”

“I believe you are right. I will get a charm for you, for German language.”

“Lovely.”

  
  



	37. The Event of the Season

Dudley had grown three inches this fall. Petunia had to continually buy him new clothes, he was almost as tall as she was. His hair was now down to shoulders as befitting a Wizarding Heir. He was, she thought, turning into a very handsome lad. His temperament was gregarious and jolly, no signs of the distressing bullying he had shone back on Privet Drive. He had many friends of all ages. 

His teachers told her he was a natural leader, which made her so proud she feared she might pop. So many years of constant low level worry and fear for him dissipated. Arcturus treated him like a son, showing him kindness and attention that would help him be a better man. His magical strength was in charms and, not surprisingly, battle magic. Dudley had a head for figures and would probably do well in the financial realm. He took extra tutoring in muggle mathematics. 

After their first year of magical school, Arcturus wanted them to take muggle subjects also, with a view to attending Cambridge or Oxford. Arcturus wanted family members with a good idea of how the muggle world worked.

Harry was quieter and studious, though he was a breakneck broom rider. He had grown two inches and was slim but wiry. He also had many friends, but he was by nature shy and detail oriented. Arcturus said that he would be an excellent Potion’s Master, Enchanter or Rune Smith when he got older. He and Milly had a strong, seamless relationship. When together they radiated comfort and joy, and others were drawn to them. They communicated with no words. Arcturus confided to her that Harry had Mage level power, a rare thing. Stronger than the feared Voldemort, stronger than Dumbledore.

Petunia was so glad and thankful for Arcturus, Who else could raise a boy like Harry, after the events of the past? She shuddered to think what anger and depression would do to a powerful, neglected wizard child.

She had to see her boys. “Silvi, where are my boys?”

“Dudley, Luna and Neville are having a riding lesson on the Abraxans. Harry and Milly are in their lounge playing with the kittens.”

“Come, Cami. Let’s go see your brothers.”

“Budders!” Cami cheered.

They stopped at Harry and Milly’s lounge. The two had moved into a large two-bedroom suite. They each had a private bath, the lounge full of cushy furniture, and a study with two desks. Milly was a serious student, like Harry.

The Norwegian Kneasel kittens were huge fluff balls already. The female, Lunette, was white with pale gray stripes and a ringed tail and bright blue eyes. The male, Rudy, was an orange tabby with an exceptionally fluffy chest and tail, and bright green eyes. Milly and Harry had every intention of having kittens in a few years, so had chosen their pets carefully. They were highly magical.

“We’re going outside to watch Dudley ride on the Abraxan.”

Milly and Harry got their coats and the kittens decided to join them. “We had our lesson earlier. Gruff will only work with three riders at a time.”

“I rode Ysabel. She’s the most beautiful horse ever!” Milly said.

Dudley and his friends were learning how to turn and circle on the flying horses.

“Hi Mom!” Dudley yelled. “You should try this!”

Petunia laughed. “Maybe someday!”

They watched the lesson. When it was over Petunia invited them all for a cup of cocoa in the gazebo. The riders were expected to unsaddle and care for the horses they rode. Luna and Neville gave their regrets, they were both going shopping after the lesson.

Silvi brought cocoa with marshmallows and Christmas biscuits.

“Have you been learning about Solstice?” Petunia asked.

The boys and Milly nodded, munching.

“On Solstice morning I would like to do something. Just us. Milly, too of course. I was thinking of taking baskets of fruits and nuts to the forest to leave for the birds and beasts. A kind of thank you, to magic. We have had an amazing year and magic has blessed us.”

“Our lives are waaay better,” Dudley agreed. “I just had a lesson on a flying horse! And I’m not a fat pig anymore.”

Harry nodded. “I am happy now.” He smiled at Milly, who smiled back. “It’s important to give back. Uncle Arcturus showed me how to find the enchanted places in the forest. We could spread food there. Did you know there are tree people? Dryads!”

“I didn’t know that. Maybe we should research what they would like as gifts?” Milly said.

“Yes!” said Harry with enthusiasm. Dudley rolled his eyes but grinned.

Petunia gave them all a hug and kiss. “You are such good kids!”

“Cami kiss kiss!” The toddler, adorable in a pink coat with a white fluffy collar and hat, held up her arms. Harry laughed and picked her up, giving her a loud smooch on the cheek before handing her over to Petunia.

***

Argent Lovegood had made quite a bit of money harvesting in the Old Bohemian Forest. To his surprise he met no other foragers other than an old squib women, Margretha.

She was collecting plants to add to her garden. She invited Argent for tea, and he walked through her garden on the edge of the forest in amazement. Centuries old, she had herbs and flowers so rare Potion Masters would nearly kill for them. Her hut was magical and adapted for a squib by her daughter, a healer in Prague.

“This is amazing. What life’s work,” he said in awe.

“My family is descended from an ancient line of wood witches. Most died in the Burning Times, but this forest hid my family. I'm preserving rare ingredients from the Old Forest.”

“I honestly can’t think of a more noble calling.” 

“Would you like to purchase my home? I am elderly, you know. My daughter has no interest in living in the forest, devoted to a magical garden. She wishes me to live in Prague with her.”

The old woman handed him tea and a jar of wild honey. He could feel the magic swirling in the honey. 

“I asked the Lord of the Forest to send me a buyer. The right buyer for the garden. Are you willing to take starts and seed back to the forest for replanting?”

Argent nodded. “I am that buyer.” He knew it, deep within. “And I would be thrilled to help preserve the forest.” 

She smiled. “The Forest kin will help, once I introduce you. Also, I have old journals and grimoires. My daughter will copy them for you, she has the magic.”

His thoughts turned to his years of making dark potions for his masters. This new life would finally clear that blackness on his soul. He had a sudden vision of himself, an old white haired man with bright-eyed grandchildren, sitting at this very table. Boudacia sat on perch by a window with blue curtains. Harvest, or a descendant, stretched out by the fire.

Telling Henreitta was the hardest part. Their nightly meals had made them good friends, perhaps on the cusp of something more.

“Henrietta, I will be leaving for Prague for a few days. I plan to sell the caravan and purchase Margretha Gode’s cottage.”

She dimpled. “Margetha Gode is my great aunt. The cottage is adorable, and she is a fabulous gardener. I am glad that you will be staying, and she will be safe with Avrielle in Prague.”

He was moved into his new home, with a small stone shed he could make into a lab, by November. The lab was a success, it was bright and airy, quite a bit different than what he was used to in the dungeons. Many potion Masters preferred to be above ground with plentiful ventilation available. He began making wolfsbane and several other rare medical potions that many potions masters had not mastered. He made a fine living.

Henrietta gifted him blue curtains for the cottage and lab windows as a house welcoming gift. On cold snowy days he was reminded of the blue skies of summer, and of grandchildren.

Some nights he and Henrietta ate together at his table instead of at the local inn, especially when the snow began to fall.

One night as they at grilled cheese sandwiches and beef vegetable soup an eagle owl arrived.

“Ahh, it is from the Head of my family. A wedding on Boxing Day. Lord Arcturus Black, our family holds vows of fealty to him. It will be lovely wedding. Would you like to accompany me? I must warn you, you will need dress robes.”

“I would love to accompany you. I was planning a trip to Prague soon. I will get new dress robes.”

***

On the morning of the Solstice, just as the sun rose, Petunia, her boys and Milly walked into the woods. Cami slept in a magical pram dressed in a sunny yellow snowsuit. Harry worry bright yellow dress robes, Milly had a flouncy dress to match, plus a white fur robe for warmth. Dudley wore orange with military-like gold braid. Dudley, Harry and Milly proudly floated large baskets of gifts into the forest.

Tiny glass jars of wine and jelly, apples, nuts strewn on the ground. Grain sheaves tied with yellow ribbon. Yellow and orange roses in small garlands to hang on branches. Dried jerky, and boiled eggs for those that needed protein. Cami woke and threw nuts everywhere.

They moved from enchanted area to enchanted area. Towards the end of the giving time Petunia began to see a golden glow on the gifts and the gifters.

“Do you see that? The glow?”

Harry laughed. “The magic is happy with us.”

***

Petunia decided to have a wedding that was reminiscent of the Midnight Garden. Her gown would be a pale silver acromantula silk scattered with tiny diamond studs. The sweetheart neckline was lined with fluffy silver swan’s down, as were the cap sleeves, in honor of the season. It was a muggle sheath style with a flounce below the knees. She felt it was befitting a widow woman of her age, plus it set off her figure without being vulgar in any way. Cissy insisted she take pictures wearing it to make sure it was photogenic. “Because, Pet, the entire wizarding world is going to see this dress for decades.” 

In her hair, instead of a veil, she would wear a silver and diamond crescent moon tiara from the Black Vaults, with silver ribbons and tiny flowers covering her hair. Silvi practiced her hair in several styles with the tiara so it would be absolutely perfect for the wedding. 

The weeks preparing for Christmas and the wedding was so busy. “I should have waited,” she said to Cissy, Andi and Mimosa over tea in a hotel suite after a marathon shopping day and dress fittings in Paris.

“Nonsense. Muggle Boxing Day is perfect for a wedding,” Andi said.

“Yes, but I had no idea about wizarding Solstice!”

“All the ladies Black can plan that,” Narcissa dismissed her fears. “The important thing for you is to choose a dress for Solstice. Traditional colors, evergreen, snow white, gold and yellow for the sun, holly red. Sun motifs, holly and evergreen will be the decor.”

“Oh, good. It will look nothing like my wedding decor.”

“Wear yellow,” Narcissa suggested. “That fabulous golden topaz jewelry hasn’t been worn in thirty years.”

Petunia agreed immediately. She sent a note off to her Paris Wizarding Designer. She could take care of that while in town.

_ The Wedding _

Arcturus and the boys were wearing dress robes reminiscent of a seventeenth century fairy tale. Arcturus matched her in silver. Dudley was in icy blue, Harry in icy mint green and Gore in icy lavender. Milly, Narcissa and Mimosa matched them, all in different styles of floaty organza and silk chiffon. 

Narcissa chose a high-waisted style that actually hid nothing but was pretty nonetheless. Twins on a stick thin woman were hard to hide. Petunia had nixed the idea of a glamour. “I want the real you, Cissy. Baby belly and all.”

The ceremony was set for evening, followed by a late dinner and ball. Dinner would be a buffet style with three dining rooms open for the overflow, plus several sitting rooms, including two meant for young people and children. 

It was going to be a huge event, nearly a thousand guests. Black family, allies, their friends, political contacts, foreign world leaders of the Wizarding World and even a representative from Her Majesty the Queen of England's Court.

Petunia kissed the bridesmaids and Cami, her flower girl and ring bearer on the cheek as the string quartet began.

“Walk down to Daddy,” Petunia whispered to her tiny daughter. “Like we practiced.”

Cami didn’t exactly walk. She skipped and twirled, hopped and leaped, her beribboned basket with the rings waving through the air. Magical glowing petals flew off her silver and mixed pastel dress. Layers of chiffon floated about her as she giggled and said hi to her friends. In her hair was a tiny tiara similar to Petunia’s. Flower girls were not common in wizard weddings but after this, would be. A photographer nearly wept with delight as he took the commissioned photos.

The edges of the huge Ballroom were lined with large Christmas trees, they were spelled with magical ice and snow so that they glittered. A type of glowing pastel fairy filled the branches in lieu of glass lights, a gift from the Lovegoods, who had colonies on their estate. 

Pastel colored shiny balls in mint green, pale blue, glittering white, silver pale pink and lavender covered the trees, each with a magical glow. Goblin crystal balls and dangles caught the lights. Large bouquets of the midnight blossoms were collected and spelled to remain fresh, many of them live plants that would later be put back into the Midnight Garden. 

The floor softly glowed with silver light so that later the couples dancing would be able to see each other. Narcissa had showed her a glittery mist similar to tiny snowflakes, to flow through the air giving the ballroom a wintry look, though it was warm enough not to feel wintry at all. The mist loved Cami and followed her everywhere.

The bridesmaids walked sedately, and then Petunia entered on Dudley’s arm. Dudley’s had clips in his hair commissioned by Arcturus as a gift, with crescent moons made of diamonds instead of snakes. Harry and Arcturus had switched to diamond stars instead of the snakes, stars being more reflective of House Black.

The wedding went by like a dream for Petunia. She remembered how handsome Arcturus looked, smiling. Cami twirling. How proudly Dudley handed her to Arcturus. Harry’s brilliant eyes and smile.

Remus Lupin performed the ceremony with dignity and the magical marriage binding flashed in a glow of silver and drifted into spangles that clung to the wedding party.

The werewolf became the in-demand minister for wizarding weddings for the rest of his life.

Arthur Weasley, as Master of Ceremonies, impressed so many high profile wizards and witches he was elected as Minister of Magic two years later. 

Andi made a contract for valuable plants and potions with Argent Lovegood. 

Mimosa Burke and Xeno Lovegood married quietly in Black Bay village. They had a son a few years later, Lunaris Lovegood.

Argent Lovegood and Henrietta slow danced every dance at the reception and were declared to be a most romantic couple. The children especially loved Henrietta, who had a toy for each child from a velvet bag. They married in Argent’s garden in the spring. Four children followed, Johan, Ulrich, Etta and Liesl. Two became potion’s masters and two became toymakers.

Flitwick married Madame Rosemerta and had four children.

Pomona Sprout and Horace Slughorn married. They adopted two daughters of a Death Eater couple when one arrived at Hogwarts as a first year, obviously abused, and their parents were jailed. The kind, jolly parents helped the girls heal. Pomona always said it was her pale blue gown, tailored by Narcissa’s elves, that made her catch his eyes at the Black Wedding. She was married in it, also.

Hogwarts reformed and became the school it always should have been. In their fourth year, Harry and his classmates attended Hogwarts though their Newts. 

Black Towers became both a primary school, and a small Wizarding University headed by Master Enchanter Aberforth Dumbledore. University students could work in the primary school for tuition.

Petunia didn’t miss the boys as much as she expected because she had a new baby, Lyra Lily Black, the summer before the boys left for Hogwarts. She went to muggle art school and opened a wizarding art gallery and museum in Black Bay Village. 

Harry and Milly had six kittens when they were thirteen. They were in high demand. They were sorted into Ravenclaw while Dudley went to Slytherin. All three were on their House Quidditch teams, Harry as seeker, Milly as chaser and Dudley as Keeper.

Harry refused to allow his image to be used for commercial purposes, but in their seventh year a Witch Weekly photographer captured a picture of Dudley and Draco in their green Slytherin Quidditch robes, congratulating Neville, the Gryffindor keeper, on the win of the House Cup. It was titled  _ The Three Blonds of Hogwarts _ and sold like hotcakes. The proceeds went to St. Mungo’s Long Term Care facility, run by Neville’s parents.

~The End~

Author’s Note:

Thank you all for reading! Writing this story was a pleasant light experience in dark time. I hope all the fluff gave you a moment of happiness.

I may one day return to this ‘world’ of the Black Towers, since I loved it.

I have a new story, to start posting in January. It will be a romance with Harry and the girl from the diner. It will feature a cool Ron.

_ Nightmelody _

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I write sci-fi romance for publication. But this idea, of a group of Elderly Blacks saving Harry and the wizarding world, took hold.
> 
> This is a work of fan fiction, purely for fun and entertainment. It is not for sale, I am not making money from it. JK Rowling's Harry Potter series is a masterpiece that sparked many imaginations.


End file.
